LONG TIME COMING
by wargagibah
Summary: Selama 16 tahun Luhan sendirian membesarkan Haowen, berharap cintanya dapat menggantikan figur ayahnya yang tak pernah dikenal anak itu. Suatu siang, Oh Sehun mendatangi Luhan, setelah menerima surat kaleng yang mengancam akan membeberkan rahasianya. Sehun sama sekali tidak menduga percintaan iseng musim panasnya ternyata membuahkan hasil. HUNHAN. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Ini versi lengkap part satu ya…**

.

.

.

 _Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang be-rsetting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Satu**

.

.

.

MOBIL Porsche itu meluncur di jalan bagai seekor macan kumbang yang ramping. Mobil itu menikung tajam di belokan, suara mesinnya mendengung rendah dan dalam hingga terdengar seperti geraman seekor hewan pemangsa.

Luhan sedang berlutut di kebun bunga-nya yang subur, menggali di antara semak-semak di bawah rumpun _ligustrum_ dan mengumpati serangga-serangga kecil yang berpesta pora melahap tanamannya, ketika deru mesin mobil itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menengok ke belakang mengamati mobil itu, lalu mulai panik saat mobil itu berhenti di muka rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, apa sudah sesiang itu?" gumamnya. Ia meletakkan sekopnya, lalu berdiri dan mengibaskan tanah basah yang menempel di lututnya.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap poni dari keningnya sebelum Luhan menyadari ia masih me-ngenakan sarung tangan berkebunnya yang tebal. Luhan segera melepaskannya dan menaruhnya di samping sekop, sambil terus memperhatikan si pengemudi keluar dari mobil _sport_ itu dan mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangannya.

Luhan melirik arlojinya, dan melihat bahwa ia tidak lupa waktu. Pria itulah yang kepagian untuk pertemuan mereka, dan akibatnya, Luhan tidak bakal memberi kesan pertama yang baik. Kepanasan, berkeringat dan kotor bukan penampilan yang hebat untuk bertemu dengan seorang klien. Padahal ia sangat membutuhkan komisinya.

Sambil memaksakan seulas senyum, Luhan ber jalan menyambut tamunya, dengan gelisah berusaha mengingat apakah rumah dan studionya cukup rapi ketika ditinggalkannya tadi waktu ia memutuskan untuk berkebun selama satu jam. Ia sudah berencana untuk merapikannya sebelum tamunya tiba.

Penampilannya mungkin acak-acakan, tapi Luhan tidak mau kelihatan bisa diintimidasi. Keramahan yang diimbuhi rasa percaya diri adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menutupi penampilannya yang tidak menguntungkan ini.

Pria itu masih beberapa langkah darinya ketika Luhan menyapanya. "Halo," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kelihatannya waktu kita tidak tepat. Saya pikir Anda tidak akan datang sampai beberapa saat lagi."

"Aku memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya permainan kotormu diakhiri."

Sepatu kets Luhan sedikit terpeleset di atas trotoar saat ia berhenti mendadak. Ia memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Maaf, saya—"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Nona?"

"Luhan. Anda sangka siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Muslihat apa yang sedang kaumainkan?"

"Muslihat?" Luhan memandang ke sekeliling-nya tanpa daya, seolah-olah pohon _sycamore_ besar di halamannya dapat memberi jawaban atas interogasi yang aneh ini.

"Kenapa kau terus-menerus mengirimiku surat-surat itu?"

"Surat-surat?"

Pria itu jelas marah, dan keheranan Luhan tampaknya semakin membuatnya murka. Pria itu melangkah cepat ke arahnya seperti seekor elang mengincar tikus sawah, hingga Luhan harus menengadah untuk menatapnya. Matahari yang cerah berada di balik pria itu, sehingga yang tampak hanya siluetnya.

Pria itu berambut hitam, tinggi, ramping dan mengenakan celana panjang santai dan kaus — gayanya tanpa cela. la memakai kacamata hitam, sehingga Luhan tidak dapat melihat matanya, tapi melihat ekspresi dan cara berdirinya yang begitu garang, Luhan lebih suka tidak melihat matanya.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang Anda bicarakan."

"Surat-surat itu, Nona, surat-surat itu." Pria itu menekankan kata-katanya sambil mengatupkan giginya yang putih.

"Surat-surat _apa_?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura."

"Anda yakin Anda berada di alamat yang benar?"

Pria itu kembali melangkah maju. "Aku berada di alamat yang benar," ujarnya geram.

"Tampaknya tidak." Luhan tidak suka ditekan seperti itu, terutama oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya mengenai sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya. "Entah Anda gila atau mabuk, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Anda salah. Saya bukan orang yang Anda cari dan saya minta Anda segera meninggalkan rumah saya. Saat ini juga."

"Tadi kau sedang menungguku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu menyambutku."

"Tadinya saya pikir Anda orang dari biro iklan."

"Yah, saya bukan orang biro iklan."

"Syukurlah." Luhan tidak suka kalau harus berbisnis dengan seseorang yang begitu pemarah dan tidak masuk akal seperti orang ini.

"Kau tahu betul siapa aku." ujar pria itu, membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Napas Luhan tercekat dan ia mundur satu langkah karena ia ternyata memang mengenal pria itu. Ia memegang dadanya untuk menahan jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. "Sehun," bisiknya.

"Betul. Oh Sehun. Persis seperti yang kautulis di amplop-amplop itu."

Luhan terpana melihat pria itu setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kini berdiri hanya beberapa senti di hadapannya. Kali ini pria itu bukan hanya sosok yang dikenalnya di surat kabar atau layar TV. Sosok asli pria itu ada di hadapannya. Tahun-tahun berlalu namun penampilan pria itu masih tetap gagah.

Luhan ingin tetap berdiri dan terus memandang pria itu, tapi Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik dan sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. "Mari masuk, Mr. Oh," ajak Luhan dengan lembut.

Beberapa orang tetangga yang sedang menikmati cuaca akhir pekan yang cerah sambil berkebun, berhenti bekerja atau menyirami tanamannya untuk memperhatikan mobil dan tamu Luhan.

Tamu pria yang datang ke rumahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Banyak kliennya yang pria dan kebanyakan dari mereka berkonsultasi dengannya di rumah. Umumnya tamu-tamu pria yang datang adalah eksekutif resmi, dan mengenakan setelan bisnis. Jarang sekali yang berkulit bersih, bertampang bintang film, dan mengendarai mobil mewah.

Wilayah hunian di Houston ini bukanlah pemukiman mewah seperti yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebagian besar penduduk di situ berusia separo baya dan mengendarai sedan yang biasa-biasa saja. Porsche yang berhenti di wilayah itu tentu saja memancing rasa ingin tahu. Dan sepanjang ingatan para tetangganya, Luhan tidak pernah bertengkar dengan siapa pun.

Sepatu bersol karetnya berdecit saat ia berbalik dan Oh Sehun mengikutinya hingga masuk rumah. Kelembapan di luar sana membuat udara AC terasa nyaman, tapi karena tubuh Luhan basah karena keringat, udara yang dingin malah membuatnya merinding. Atau mungkin kesadaran bahwa Sehun ada di belakangnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Lewat sini."

Luhan mengajaknya melewati lorong yang luas, yang biasanya ditemukan di rumah-rumah yang dibangun sebelum PD II, dan menuju teras belakang yang berkaca, yang juga menjadi studionya. Ia merasa seperti di rumah di tempat ini, lebih santai, dan membuatnya lebih mampu menghadapi kenyataan mengagumkan bahwa Oh Sehun tanpa disangka-sangka kembali memasuki hidupnya lagi.

Saat Luhan berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan pria itu, mata Sehun yang biru jernih sedang mengamati sekeliling studio. Matanya segera memandang mata Luhan bagaikan magnet.

"Jadi?" tanyanya ketus, bertolak pinggang. Jelas pria itu sedang menunggu penjelasan lengkap atas sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang surat apa pun juga, Mr. Oh."

"Surat-surat itu dikirimkan dari alamat ini."

"Kalau begitu ada kesalahan dari kantor pos."

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak sampai lima kali selama beberapa minggu. Dengar, nona eh... siapa tadi?"

"Luhan."

Pria itu memandangnya sekilas dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Nona Luhan, aku sudah melajang selama tiga puluh sembilan tahun. Sudah lama melampaui masa remaja. Aku tidak ingat setiap wanita yang kutiduri."

Jantung Luhan kembali melonjak-lonjak tak keruan, dan ia menghirup napas dengan cepat, "Aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu."

Pria itu membuka kakinya sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. "Kalau begitu bagaimana mungkin kau mengaku memiliki seorang anak laki-laki dariku? Seorang anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya tidak pernah kuketahui sampai aku menerima suratmu yang pertama beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Luhan terpana memandang pria itu hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memucat. Rasanya seolah bumi di bawah kakinya telah lenyap.

"Aku tidak pernah punya anak. Dan kuulangi lagi, aku tidak pernah mengirimimu selembar surat pun." Luhan menunjuk ke arah kursi. "Bagaimana ka-lau kau duduk dulu?" Ia tidak menawarkan itu demi sopan santun maupun kenyamanan pria itu. Ia khawatir kalau ia tidak segera duduk, lututnya takkan tahan lagi menyangga tubuhnya.

Sehun memikirkan tawarannya selama beberapa saat, menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan marah sebelum bergerak menuju sebuah kursi rotan. Ia duduk di sudutnya, seolah bersiaga untuk segera berdiri jika diperlukan.

Menyadari sepatu ketsnya yang kotor, celana pendeknya yang sudah belel dan kausnya yang usang, Luhan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan pria itu. Ia duduk dengan tegak, merapatkan lututnya yang kotor, dan menangkupkan tangannya dengan gugup di atas pangkuannya.

Luhan merasa telanjang dan rapuh saat mata tajam pria itu bergerak menelusuri dirinya, wajahnya, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bajunya, dan lututnya yang kotor.

"Kau mengenalku." Sehun melontarkan kata-kata nya seperti tembakan peluru kendali.

"Siapa pun yang menonton TV atau membaca surat kabar pasti mengenal Anda. Anda adalah astronot paling terkenal setelah John Glenn."

"Karena itu aku jadi sasaran paling empuk bagi setiap orang sinting yang mencari korbannya."

"Aku bukan orang sinting!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirimiku surat-surat itu? Kau tahu, cara seperti itu sudah umum. Aku mendapat lusinan surat tiap harinya."

"Selamat, ya."

"Tidak semuanya surat penggemar. Ada beberapa surat orang-orang fanatik yang marah, yang merasa kami melawan takdir Tuhan. Beberapa menganggap kecelakaan _Challenger_ adalah campur tangan Tuhan—hukuman-Nya—karena ulah kami yang menodai surga atau omong kosong seperti itulah. Aku menerima banyak tawaran untuk menikah maupun tawaran-tawaran aneh lainnya," ujarnya datar.

"Kau beruntung sekali."

Sehun mengacuhkan sindiran Luhan dan terus berbicara. "Tapi surat-suratmu memunculkan ide baru. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menyatakan bahwa aku adalah ayah anakmu."

"Anda dengar tidak sih? Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah punya anak. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi ayahnya?"

"Justru itu maksudku, nona Luhan!" sergahnya. Luhan berdiri. Demikian juga pria itu. Ia mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan menuju meja gambarnya dan menyibukkan diri membereskan pensil-pensil sketsanya dan kuas-kuas catnya ke dalam berbagai wadahnya.

"Kau juga orang pertama yang mengancam untuk membeberkan hal itu seandainya aku tidak melakukan apa yang kauminta."

Luhan berbalik dan Sehun berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan celana pria itu di kakinya yang telanjang. "Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengancammu? Kau adalah malaikat dalam program penjelajahan ruang angkasa, diagung-agungkan sebagai pahlawan. Kau menyihir seluruh penduduk Amerika untuk terus menonton televisi saat kau dan seorang kosmonot Rusia berjabat tangan untuk kesepakatan damai di luar angkasa.

"Ada parade yang meriah untuk menyambut kedatanganmu dan para kru di New York. Kau pernah makan malam di Gedung Putih bersama Presiden dan Ibu Negara. Bisa dibilang hanya kau yang berhasil mengubah pandangan publik terhadap NASA, yang tentunya tidak simpatik setelah peristiwa _Challenger_. Kritik-kritik atas penerbangan pesawat luar angkasa dengan awak manusia tidak dipedulikan lagi setelah apa yang telah kaulakukan. Kalau aku yang bukan apa-apa ini berani menentang orang setenar dirimu, aku pasti sudah gila atau bodoh. Aku bisa pastikan bahwa aku bukan dua-duanya."

"Kau memanggilku Sehun."

Setelah ucapannya yang panjang-lebar itu, sergahan tiga kata dari pria itu menjadi pernyataan anti klimaks yang membuat Luhan terkejut. "Apa?"

"Waktu kau pertama kali mengenaliku, kau memanggilku Sehun."

"Itu memang namamu, kan?"

"Tapi biasanya orang yang berpapasan di jalan akan memanggilku Kolonel Oh, bukan panggilan akrab seperti Sehun. Kecuali kalau kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya."

Luhan mengelak pernyataan itu. "Apa yang diminta dari surat-surat yang kautuduhkan itu?"

"Pertama-tama, uang."

"Uang?" pekik Luhan. "Konyol sekali."

"Lalu pemberitahuan pada publik atas keberadaan anakku."

Luhan melepaskan diri dari impitan pria itu dan meja gambarnya. Kedekatan Sehun membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia mulai mengatur tumpukan sketsanya yang bertebaran di atas meja kerjanya. "Aku orang yang sangat mandiri, yang mampu memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri. Aku tidak akan pernah menuntut uang darimu maupun dari orang lain."

"Ini pemukiman yang indah, rumah yang besar."

"Milik orangtuaku."

"Mereka tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Tidak. Ayahku sudah meninggal. Ibuku terserang stroke beberapa bulan yang lalu dan tinggal di rumah perawatan." Luhan membanting tumpukan sketsanya dan berbalik menghadap tamunya. "Aku sanggup menghidupi diriku sendiri. Apa urusanmu dengan semua hal ini?"

"Kurasa korban harus mengenal orang yang hendak memerasnya." Dengan suara parau ia menambahkan, "Dalam setiap segi."

Mata pria itu kembali menelusuri Luhan. Kali ini lebih perlahan dan penuh penilaian. Luhan melihat mata itu berhenti di payudaranya, yang nyaris tidak dapat ditutupi oleh kausnya yang basah. Ia dapat merasakan puncak payudaranya menegang dan gagal untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa reaksinya itu adalah akibat penyejuk ruangan, dan bukan tatapan Oh Sehun.

"Kelihatannya kau harus pergi sekarang," ujar Luhan angkuh. "Sebentar lagi aku akan kedatangan seorang tamu dan aku harus bersiap-siap."

"Siapa yang kau tunggu? Orang dari biro iklan itu?" Melihat tatapan kaget Luhan, Sehun menambahkan, "Kau menyebutnya waktu aku baru tiba tadi."

"Dia berjanji untuk datang dan melihat sketsa-sketsa yang kutawarkan untuk memperoleh komisi."

"Kau seniman?"

"Ilustrator."

"Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Bekerja sendiri. Aku pekerja freelance."

"Sekarang ini kau sedang mengerjakan proyek apa?"

"Sampul depan Buku Pariwisata Houston."

Alis Sehun yang pirang kecoklatan terangkat, tampak terkesan. "Komisinya lumayan dong."

"Aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaannya." Luhan seharusnya menggigit lidahnya saat kata-kata itu meluncur. Pria itu cukup cerdas untuk mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat rnembutuhkan komisinya?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang. kalau kau—"

Pria itu menahan lengannya saat Luhan berusaha untuk melewatinya, berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Pasti sulit sekali, ya, hidup dari satu komisi ke komisi berikutnya sementara kau harus mengurus rumah ini dan membiayai perawatan ibumu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi kau tidak kaya."

"Memang tidak."

"Karena itulah kau mengirimiku surat-surat ancaman itu, kan? Untuk mendapatkan uang dariku?"

"Tidak. Untuk kesejuta kalinya, aku tidak pernah mengirimmu surat apa pun."

"Pemerasan adalah kejahatan serius, Miss Lu."

"Dan tuduhan yang bahkan terlalu konyol untuk dibicarakan. Sekarang, tolong lepaskan lenganku."

Pria itu tidak menyakitinya. Tapi jari-jari yang melingkari lengannya itu membuat Luhan terlalu dekat dengan pria itu. Ia cukup dekat untuk mencium _cologne_ Sehun yang seksi dan kesegaran napas pria itu,cukup dekat untuk melihat pusat bola matanya yang gelap yang pernah menghias sampul depan majalah _Time_ yang menyebabkan majalah itu berhasil meraihrekor penjualan tertinggi dalam sejarah penjualannya. "Kau tampaknya cukup pandai." ujar Sehun.

"Apakah itu pujian?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengirim surat-surat kaleng padaku, lalu menulis alamatmu di amplopnya?"

Luhan tertawa lembut penuh keheranan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak melakukannya. Atau barusan itu pertanyaan jebakan? Mana surat-surat itu? Apa aku boleh melihatnya? Mungkin setelah aku membaca surat-surat itu aku dapat memberi penjelasan."

"Memangnya aku bodoh? Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu supaya kau bisa menghancurkan bukti-buktinya."

"Ya ampun," pekik Luhan. la lalu menengadah menatap wajah pria itu yang tampak tegang, dan berkata, "Kau benar-benar serius dengan semua ini, ya?"

"Awalnya tidak. Kau hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak orang sinting. Tapi setelah surat yang kelima, waktu kau mulai mengancam atas tuduhan bahwa aku lah ayah anakmu, kupikir sudah saatnya aku berhadapan langsung denganmu."

"Aku tidak termasuk tipe wanita yang akan menuduh pria mana pun juga sebagai ayah anakku."

"Bahkan pria yang sangat terkenal sepertiku ini?"

"Tidak."

"Seorang pria yang akan kehilangan segalanya jika sampai terlibat skandal?"

"Ya! Lagi pula, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak pernah punya anak."

Mereka mendengar pintu depan dibuka dan dibanting kembali hingga menutup. Ada suara orang ber lari di ruang depan. Lalu seorang remaja laki-laki yang tinggi-kurus berlari menuju pintu.

"Mom, cepat lihat mobil yang diparkir di depan rumah kita. Mobilnya betul-betul keren!"

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang be-rsetting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Dua**

.

.

.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, Luhan mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang di hadapan putranya, meskipun sulit. Setelah beberapa detik diam-diam ia melirik Oh Sehun. Pria itu memandangi Haowen. Rasa tidak percaya jelas terpampang di wajah tampan pria itu.

Haowen-lah yang akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Gila, Anda Oh Sehun. Gila!"

"Haowen, sopan sedikit kalau bicara."

"Maaf, Mom, tapi ini _Oh Sehun_. Oh Sehun di rumah _ku_."

Sang astronot menggantikan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya dengan senyumnya yang terkenal, kelihatannya ia sudah kembali tenang. "Haowen? Senang berkenalan denganmu." Sehun melangkah maju dan menjabat tangan remaja itu.

Di seberang ruangan, Luhan mencengkeram sisi meja gambarnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tinggi tubuh Haowen nyaris sama dengan Sehun. Rambut hitamnya persis sama, matanya pun sama kelamnya. Hanya saja Haowen masih terlalu kurus. Tulang-tulangnya mencuat seperti ujung anak panah di bahu, siku, dan pergelangan kakinya. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia pasti memiliki tubuh yang berisi. Rancangan genetisnya sudah tercetak saat Haowen masih dalam kandungan. Untuk melihat bagaimana rupanya dua puluh dua tahun mendatang, Haowen hanya perlu mengamati pria yang sedang menjabat tangannya.

Untungnya Haowen terlalu kagum melihat sang astronot di rumahnya hingga ia tidak menyadari kemiripan mereka. Dengan penuh semangat ia balas menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Aku punya banyak poster _Victory_ di kamarku. Burger King membagikannya secara cuma-cuma kalau kita membeli enam paket Whoopers. Buat jaga-jaga, aku beli tujuh. Maukah Anda menandatanganinya untukku? Aku tidak percaya. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Ulang tahunku masih beberapa minggu lagi."

Ia memandang Luhan dan tertawa. "Ini ya hadiah istimewa yang Mom bilang itu? Oh, sebentar, aku tahu. Mom sudah memintanya untuk berpose? Benar, kan?"

Sehun berbalik memunggungi remaja itu dan menghadap Luhan. Tatapannya tampak menyala-nyala seperti kobaran api. Walaupun ditatap seperti itu Luhan tetap berusaha menantang. Sehun tampak curiga sekaligus bingung. "Berpose?"

"Aku... aku... "

"O-oh, aku telanjur buka kartu sebelum Mom sempat meminta Anda, ya? Maaf, Mom." Haowen berkata kepada Sehun, "Mom mengajukan diri untuk membuat sampul depan buku Pariwisata. Kemarin malam Mom bilang dia ingin meminta Anda berpose sebagai astronot mewakili NASA."

"Hmm. Apa dia menceritakan alasannya?"

"Menurut Mom Anda astronot yang paling tampan," jawab Haowen menyeringai "Mom tahu Anda yang paling terkenal."

"Begitu, ya," ujar Sehun pelan. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Maukah Anda melakukannya?"

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan dan kembali menatap Haowen. "Tentu saja aku mau. Kenapa tidak?"

"Wah, hebat."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," sela Luhan. "Aku sudah mengerjakan sketsa kasarnya." Dengan tak acuh, ia menunjuk tumpukan sketsa di belakangnya.

"Coba kita lihat."

"Sketsa-sketsa ini belum siap untuk diperlihatkan."

"Bukankah kau berencana untuk menunjukkannya pada orang dari periklanan itu?"

"Ya, tapi dia kan bergerak di bidang ini. Dia tahu perbedaan antara sketsa kasar dengan rancangan yang sudah jadi."

"Aku juga tahu. Dan aku ingin melihatnya." Sehun sedang menantangnya. Menyadari tatapan ingin tahu Haowen dan tahu betapa cerdiknya anak itu, Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menurut.

"Baiklah." Berlawanan dengan suaranya yang terdengar riang, senyumnya terasa kering dan rapuh saat ia mengulurkan beberapa sketsa pada Sehun.

"Betul kan, itu Anda!" Pekik Haowen, menunjuk wajah seorang pria dalam gambar yang melukiskan Houston. "Mirip sekali dengan Anda, kan?"

"Sangat mirip," ujar Sehun, kembali menatap Luhan dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan menuntut. "Seolah-olah dia sudah sangat mengenal wajahku dengan baik."

"Mom memang lihai. Paling hebat," ujar Haowen bangga. "Mom bahkan bisa menggambar baju astronot nya dengan tepat."

Luhan menyambar gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya. "Karena gambar-gambarku sudah Anda setujui, tampaknya tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menahan Anda lebih lama lagi, Kolonel Oh. Terima kasih banyak atas kunjungan—"

Dering bel pintu memotong kata-katanya.

"Biar aku yang buka," pekik Haowen, langsung lari ke depan. Namun sebelum beranjak dua langkah, Haowen berhenti dan berbalik. "Anda tidak akan pergi sebelum aku kembali, kan?"

"Tidak," ujar Sehun padanya. "Aku masih akan ada di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Asyik!"

Anak itu berlari menyusuri lorong ke muka rumah, ketika bel kembali dibunyikan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan memegang kedua lengan wanita itu. Dengan suara pelan namun sarat oleh kemarahan ia mendesis, "Tadi kau bilang kau belum pernah punya anak."

"Memang belum."

"Lalu anak yang tadi kau sebut apa?" "Aku bukan ibunya."

"Dia memanggilmu Mom."

"Ya, tapi—"

"Dan dia mirip denganku."

"Dia—"

"Tapi aku tidak ingat pernah tidur denganmu."

"Memang tidak pernah! Begitu melihatku tadi

kau tidak langsung mengenaliku, kan?"

"Tidak langsung. Tapi beberapa hal tidak akan kulupakan."

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Sebelum wanita itu sempat bereaksi, bibirnya sudah memaksa bibir Luhan untuk membuka. Lidahnya menerobos masuk dan mengecap kedalaman mulut wanita itu. Sehun menangkupkan tangannya di bokong Luhan dan menariknya semakin mendekat.

Gairah mengalir dalam tubuh Luhan.

Tampaknya Sehun juga sama terkejutnya.

Kepala Sehun tersentak dan ia menatap Luhan dengan keterkejutan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi sebelum mendorong wanita itu.

Untungnya semua terjadi dalam hitungan detik, karena Haowen sedang mengantarkan calon klien Luhan yang paling penting menyusuri lorong menuju studio.

Saat mereka berdua tiba di studio, Sehun langsung melompat dan bersandar ke meja kerja Luhan, memasang tampang polos. Luhan berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, merasa limbung seolah-olah sedang berada di tengah-tengah Samudra Pasifik tanpa memiliki perahu penyelamat.

"Mr. Howard," ujarnya menahan napas, jari-jari nya menyentuh bibirnya yang gemetar, "maafkan penampilan saya. Saya sedang berkebun waktu..." Ia menunjuk ke arah Sehun. "Waktu Kolonel Oh mampir."

Luhan tidak perlu khawatir Mr. Howard merisaukan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Pria itu bahkan tidak memperhatikannya. "Wah, benar-benar kejutan yang menyenangkan," ujarnya bersemangat. Direktur biro periklanan itu melangkah maju untuk menjabat tangan astronot itu. "Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan Anda, Sir."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah itu barulah ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. " , Anda tidak pernah bilang bahwa Anda mengenal pahlawan nasional kita ini." Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Mr. Howard berdeham-deham salah tingkah lalu menambahkan, "Tentu saja tidak ada alasan bagi Anda untuk menceritakannya."

"Kolonel Oh adalah model sketsa yang dibuat Mom untuk sampul buku pariwisata itu."

" _Kalau_ aku mendapatkan pekerjaannya, Haowen," ujar Luhan, dengan sengaja menjilati bibirnya. Ia mengecap ciuman Sehun di sana dan anehnya merasa takut kalau-kalau perbuatannya itu kelihatan. "Bagaimana kalau saya memperlihatkan gambar-gambar yang te-ah saya buat sejauh ini, Mr Howard?"

"Sementara kau melakukannya," sela Sehun, "aku akan mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan."

"Maksud Anda naik Porsche?" tanya Haowen berapi-api. Ia menjerit-jerit seperti orang Indian, melompat di udara, menepuk langit-langit, lalu melesat ke luar ruangan. "Beberapa minggu lagi aku akan memperoleh SIM lho."

"Haowen, awas ya kalau kau berani menyentuh mobil Kolonel Oh," pekik Luhan ngeri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kalian mau ke mana?"

"Hanya berputar-putar di kompleks ini," jawab Sehun, mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Tidak ada tujuan tertentu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak lama."

Luhan ingin memarahi pria itu karena memberi jawaban-jawaban yang tidak jelas begitu. Ia ingin bersikap tegas dan mengatakan tidak, pokoknya tidak boleh, Haowen tidak boleh pergi ke mana-mana dengan Sehun. Ia ingin mengejar Haowen dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Tapi dengan adanya Mr. Howard di sana, ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bersikap ramah. Ia sadar Sehun sengaja mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Ia mengawasi pria itu berjalan dengan angkuh menyusuri lorong dan melewati pintu depan untuk bergabung dengan Haowen, yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Apakah Anda, eh, sudah kenal lama dengan Kolonel Oh?" Mr. Howard bertanya dengan ragu-ragu.

Luhan menoleh dan melihat tamunya itu sangat ingin tahu. Pria itu tidak berani bertanya terang-terangan tentang hubungan antara Sehun dan remaja yang memanggil Mom pada Luhan. Dengan dingin Luhan menjawab, "Saya belum lama mengenalnya."

Dua puluh menit kemudian Mr. Howard pergi. Luhan merasa yakin pria itu menyukai sketsa-sketsa awalnya. Tapi sambil memasukkan sketsa-sketsa itu ke dalam tas kerjanya, Mr. Howard juga mengingatkan Luhan bahwa ada dua orang ilustrator lainnya yang sedang dipertimbangkan dan hahwa keputusan akhir tergantung dari komite gabungan biro periklanan dengan para direktur perusahaan yang turut berinvestasi dalam proyek ini.

"Karya Anda lebih modern daripada dua ilustrator lainnya."

"Apakah itu berarti buruk?"

"Tidak," jawab Mr. Howard sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kita sedikit melanggar tatanan tradisional." Kalau dilanjutkan paling-paling ia hanya akan mengatakan "Kami akan segera mengabar kan hasilnya pada Anda dalam waktu satu atau dua minggu lagi."

Luhan mengantar tamunya sampai pintu depan. Dari balik jendela ia mengawasi kepergian pria itu, sambil mencari-cari mobil Porsche di sepanjang jaIan. Mobil itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Dengan cemas, ia meremas-remas tangannya. Kemana perginya mereka? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Apakah Sehun menyerang Haowen dengan sederetan pertanyaan yang takkan dapat dijawab anak itu?

Sebelum kepalanya menjadi lebih pusing lagi, Luhan memutuskan untuk melaksanakan mandinya yang sudah lama tertunda. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya di lantai dua, sudah berdandan, dan merasa lebih percaya diri daripada yang dirasakannya saat mengenakan celana pendek dan kausnya tadi.

Ia merasa lega saat mendengar suara-suara dari kamar tidur Haowen. Ia melangkah masuk lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar, dan melihat Haowen terpesona mendengar kisah Sehun yang berjalan di luar angkasa.

"Anda tidak takut?" tanya Haowen.

"Tidak. Saat kami tiba di sana, kami sudah melatih segalanya berulang kali, jadi aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi."

"Tapi kan mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang melenceng dari perkiraan."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi aku sadar betul kalau aku memiliki kru di dalam pesawat itu dan kru lainnya di bumi yang dapat memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Bagaimana rasanya saat pesawat ulang-alikmu meluncur?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Menegangkan. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi rasanya. Itulah puncak dari serangkaian kerja keras, belajar, latihan, penundaan, pengambilan keputusan yang semuanya terasa begitu membosankan. Tapi semua antisipasi dan frustrasinya sudah impas. Lebih, malah."

Haowen mendekat. "Apa yang Anda pikirkan waktu itu?"

"Sejujurnya?"

"Sejujurnya."

"Aku berdoa supaya aku jangan sampai terkencing-kencing."

Haowen tertawa. "Yang benar?"

"Ya, selain itu aku berpikir, 'Ini dia. Inilah yang memang kuimpiimpikan. Aku terlahir untuk ini. Kinilah saatnya. Aku sedang menjalaninya'."

"Wah."

Tatapan kagum di wajah Haowen membuat Luhan cemas. "Maaf mengganggu," ujarnya dari ambang pintu, "tapi aku harus pergi ke rumah perawatan sekarang. Dan, Haowen, kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat pergi, kau akan terlambat untuk latihan sepakbola."

Haowen berguling di atas kasurnya dan langsung berdiri. "Mom, Mom pasti tidak akan percaya! Kolonel mengizinkanku menyetir! Mobil itu lain dari yang lain, rasanya seperti berada dalam kokpit saja, ya kan, Kolonel?"

"Memang mirip kokpit. Itulah alasanku membelinya. Kalau aku tidak bisa terbang, aku ingin berpura-pura aku sedang terbang."

"Rasanya hebat, Mom. Seharusnya Mom tadi ikut dengan kami." Karena merasa bersalah terlalu asyik dengan kegembiraan dirinya sendiri, Haowen bertanya. "Bagaimana pertemuan Mom dengan Mr. Howard tadi?"

"Dia menyukai rancangan sketsaku tapi tidak menjanjikan apa-apa." Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arlojinya. "Sebaiknya kau segera berangkat, Haowen."

"Kau main sepakbola?" Sehun yang tadi duduk di tepi ranjang Haowen beranjak berdiri.

"Aku gelandang tengah tim Tornado, tim sekolahku. Kami pasti jadi juara di pertandingan daerah nanti."

"Penuh percaya diri, aku senang mendengarnya," ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pelatih menyuruh kami berlatih ekstra keras supaya kami benar-benar bisa menjadi juara."

"Kalau begitu kau sebaiknya tidak terlambat untuk latihan." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu tempat Luhan menunggu.

"Apakah Anda masih di sini sampai aku pulang?"

"Tidak." Ketika Luhan dengan tegas menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Sehun, dua pasang mata yang serupa berbalik menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum kikuk. "Aku yakin Kolonel Oh masih punya banyak pekerjaan, Haowen. Ayo, pergilah. Hati-hati naik sepedanya. Kau sudah bawa kunci rumah?"

"Sudah, Mom. Selamat tinggal, Kolonel Oh. Sulit dipercaya aku bisa bertemu dengan Anda. Terima kasih Anda mau menandatangani posterku."

"Sama-sama, Haowen." Mereka berjabatan tangan. Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Haowen enggan pergi latihan sepakbola.

Anak itu melangkah gontai menuruni tangga, sedikit-sedikit menoleh untuk memandang Sehun. Segera setelah Haowen keluar dari pintu depan, Luhan menatap tamunya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi ke rumah perawatan sekarang. Ibuku sedang tidak sehat, dan kalau aku tidak ada di sana pada waktunya, dia—"

Sehun menghalangi langkah Luhan dan memotong omongan basa-basinya. Pesona yang ditampilkannya untuk Haowen menghilang bersama kepergian anak itu. "Aku minta jawaban yang jujur darimu. Saat ini juga." Ia mengambil napas cepat. "Apakah dia anakku?"

Air mata mengambang di mata rusa Luhan. Ia menjilati bibirnya yang mengilat oleh pelembap bibir berwarna salem. Ia menundukkan kepala hingga helai rambutnya yang lembut nyaris menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya.

"Haowen anak _ku_ ," bisiknya. " _Milikku_."

"Dia pasti punya ayah." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jarinya. "Apakah dia anakku?"

Luhan menatap langsung ke matanya dan menjawab, "Ya."

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Tiga**

.

.

.

Sehun mencengkeram lengan atas Luhan. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun juga."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Enak saja," sergah Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan. "Kau baru saja memberitahuku bahwa aku punya seorang anak remaja. Aku akan menempel terus padamu sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban. Sekarang, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan mengantarmu," putusnya sopan.

Luhan bisa saja berontak, tapi pria itu mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat saat mereka menuruni tangga. Konyol rasanya untuk terus berdebat tanpa ada kemungkinan untuk menang. Selain itu, Luhan juga merasa bahwa sudah saatnya Sehun diberi penjelasan. Meski harga dirinya sedikit tersinggung, Luhan ikut dengan patuh.

"Kunci rumahmu," ujar Sehun padanya. "Kau tidak punya sistem alarm untuk mencegah pencuri?"

"Tidak."

"Seharusnya kau memasangnya. Rumah ini besar, mudah didobrak pencuri dari mana saja."

Sehun mengantar Luhan hingga pintu depan dan menuju trotoar tempatnya memarkir mobil Porsche-nya. Begitu Luhan sudah duduk di kursi penumpang, Sehun mengitari kap mobilnya yang rendah dan panjang, lalu duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Lewat mana?"

Luhan memberinya nama-nama jalan serta jalan tol yang harus diambil pria itu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalan tol. Luhan mencengkeram ujung kursinya kuat-kuat. Pria itu menyetir mobilnya bagai roket. Mata Sehun yang lebih sering memperhatikannya daripada memperhatikan jalanan tidak membuat Luhan merasa lebih lega.

Luhan akhirnya berkomentar setelah merasa sudah cukup lama menahan diri dari tatapan tajam Sehun, "Kau sedang melihat apa sih?"

"Kau. Kau begitu mungil. Kau tidak kelihatan bisa mengandung seorang anak. Dan"—Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung—"rasanya aneh karena aku tidak ingat pernah tidur denganmu."

Mata pria itu tertuju ke mulutnya, kemudian ke tulang ramping lehernya, lalu ke dadanya, hingga ke pangkuannya. Tatapannya yang begitu intens membuat Luhan merasa telanjang. Ingin rasanya ia menutupi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku pasti sedang mabuk berat,"ujar Sehun parau. "Kalau tidak, kurasa aku akan ingat pernah berhubungan intim denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah... aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu." Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke kaca jendela yang gelap, merasa terlalu lemah untuk bertatapan mata dengan pria itu dan berpikir minimal salah satu dari mereka harus memperhatikan jalan. "Haowen bukan anakku."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Haowen anak kakakku. Kau dan dia..." Luhan mengangkat bahu dengan kikuk dan melirik pria itu sekilas sambil tersenyum datar. "Kita keluar di jalur keluar berikutnya. Sebaiknya kau bersiap memasuki jalurnya."

Sehun melakukannya, menyalip sebuah mobil roti. Pengemudinya langsung menekan klaksonnya sekuat tenaga dan mengumpat dengan kasar. Sehun tidak mengindahkan tanda berhenti di ujung jalur yang melandai dan langsung berbelok dengan gigi tiga.

"Jadi ceritanya kakakmu itu hamil olehku, begitu?"

"Bukan ceritanya. Dia memang hamil olehmu. Kisah cinta di musim panas."

"Musim panas yang mana?"

"Kau baru saja lulus dari Akademi Angkatan Laut dan akan mulai bertugas."

Tiba-tiba Sehun menjadi defensif dan berang. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa Haowen anakku?"

Luhan menatapnya dengan tajam. "Oke, oke, aku mengakui bahwa dia memang sedikit mirip denganku. Tapi itu tidak membuktikan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak perlu membuktikannya," tukas Luhan. "Kau mau percaya atau tidak, sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Belok kanan di pojok itu."

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun menunggu lampu hijau, lalu memacu mobilnya bagai kuda liar yang baru dilepaskan dari jeratnya. "Itu panti wredanya," ujar Luhan dengan lega saat mereka tinggal terpaut satu blok. Tampaknya Sehun perlu satu blok untuk dapat memelankan mobilnya dan memasuki halaman rumah perawatan.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di pintu samping. Aku punya kuncinya supaya aku bisa menjenguk ibuku kapan pun aku mau."

Panti wreda itu merupakan bangunan sederhana yang didanai oleh sebuah gereja, pemandangannya indah dan stafnya sangat berkualitas. Stroke yang diderita ibu Luhan tidak membuatnya lumpuh total namun cukup lemah hingga membutuhkan pengawasan sepanjang hari. Menitipkan ibunya di rumah perawatan merupakan keputusan berat bagi Luhan, apalagi menyadari umur ibunya takkan panjang.

Ketika Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pintu samping, Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan menjejakkan sebelah kakinya di tanah. Ia menengok ke belakang dan berbicara pada Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimimu semua surat tentang Haowen, tapi yang pasti bukan aku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk memberitahumu tentang Haowen maupun sebaliknya. Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu, apalagi uang. Jadi kerjakan saja apa yang harus kaukerjakan dan biarkan aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku dan anggap saja hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Ia melangkah keluar. Di pintu rumah perawatan sementara ia bergumul dengan kunci yang biasanya dapat dibukanya dengan mudah, Luhan ingin menoleh dan berlama-lama memandangi pria itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sudah tujuh belas tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Pada pertemuan terakhir, pria itu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka, lalu berbalik dan berlari menyusuri pantai, tampak seperti seorang putra dewa matahari yang muda dan bersemangat, tampak keemasan dan tampan dan ditakdirkan untuk meraih ketenaran.

Saat itu hatinya yang hancur diam-diam mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pria itu. Kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak mengizinkan dirinya menoleh ke belakang sebelum memasuki bangunan yang steril itu.

Luhan tinggal di kamar ibunya sampai satu jam lebih. Selama itu ibu Luhan lebih sering tidur, hanya sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas pada Luhan.

Dengan sedih Luhan meninggalkannya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar, Sehun sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong. Para perawat di meja perawat di ujung lorong memperhatikannya dengan penuh minat, tapi lantai yang mengilap adalah satu-satunya yang dilihat oleh Sehun, yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir seperti seekor singa dalam kurungan.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Luhan. Emosinya terkuras setelah menunggui ibunya. Melihat Sehun semakin membuatnya marah.

"Kau mau pulang naik apa?"

"Naik taksi."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuntun Luhan ke pintu keluar terdekat. "Di kota ini taksi tidak dapat diandalkan. Kau seharusnya tahu itu." Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah kembali berada di dalam Porsche, termenung dan merenungi tujuh belas tahun yang berlalu di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Tidak baik."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Sehun berkata, "Aku ikut prihatin."

"Mereka terus memberinya obat untuk meminimalkan akibat dari stroke-stroke ringan yang terus-menerus dideritanya. Ibuku sering sekali merasa pusing. Saat ibuku bisa berpikir jernih, dia selalu membicarakan ayahku dan Ji hyo. Ibuku juga sering menangis."

"Di Galveston, kan?"

"Maksudmu tempat kita bertemu dulu?"

"Di pantai, kan?"

"Ya," ujar Luhan, bertanya-tanya seberapa banyak yang dapat diingat pria itu. "Pondok yang disewa keluargaku saat itu dekat dengan pondok yang disewa keluargamu."

Sehun menyipitkan matanya ke arah jendela lalu bergumam, "Kalian berdua, Kakak-beradik."

"Kakakku, Ji hyo, dan aku, Luhan."

"Ji hyo dan Luhan. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Kakakmu sangat cantik."

Luhan menganggukkkan kepalanya sedikit. "Betul."

"Saat itu kau masih kecil."

"Empat belas tahun."

"Dan ayahmu seorang pendeta, kan? Aku ingat kita harus mengendap-endap untuk minum bir."

"Kau membujuk Ji hyo untuk ikut minum."

Sehun tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak mau. Dia selalu menyebutmu sok alim."

"Aku memang tidak suka bertualang seperti Ji hyo."

Sehun merenungkan kata-katanya beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Kalau Ji hyo tidur denganku, dia mungkin tidur juga dengan banyak pria lainnya."

"Dia baru berumur enam belas tahun saat itu. Kau adalah pria pertama."

"Enam belas? Enam belas?" ulang Sehun, wajahnya berubah kelabu. "Aku kira umurnya sudah Iebih dari enam belas."

"Dia memang tampak lebih tua dari usianya," ujar Luhan pelan.

"Memang. Tingkah Iakunya juga. Jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya tingkah laku Ji hyo sudah tidak seperti anak umur enam belas tahun lagi. Aku ingat busungan dada di balik bikininya. Yang pasti tubuhnya sama sekali bukan tubuh anak remaja lagi."

"Aku tidak memperdebatkan hal itu," sergah Luhan. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal karena Sehun ingat tubuh Ji hyo yang padat berisi. Tentu saja hal itu tidak membuatnya terkejut, hanya saja ia berharap pria itu berhenti membahasnya.

"Tapi itulah usianya yang sebenarnya, enam belas tahun. Dan hamil di minggu pertama kelas 1 SMU bisa berakibat fatal, apalagi kalau ayahmu seorang pendeta ternama dalam masyarakat."

Sehun berbelok ketempat parkir sebuah kafe yang terang-benderang. "Tampaknya kau perlu minum."

"Aku lebih suka kau mengantarku pulang."

"Dengar," tukas Sehun dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis, "kau terguncang dan sedih. Apa kau tidak merasa minum Coke atau secangkir kopi dapat membuatmu merasa lebih enak? Demi Tuhan, aku kan tidak mengajakmu mabuk-mabukan dan tidur denganku. Apa kau masih sok alim seperti dulu sampai tidak mau minum kopi dengan seorang pria?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, Sehun melangkah keluar, membanting pintu mobilnya, Pria itu memutar mobilnya ke pintu penumpang. Ia melihat para pelayan langsung mengenali Sehun ketika mengantar mereka ke kursi pojok. Bisikan dan pekik-pekik kecil mengi kuti mereka seperti gelombang. Luhan langsung duduk di kursinya.

"Apakah ini selalu terjadi ke mana pun kau pergi?"

"Apa?" Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. "Oh, maksudmu tingkah laku orang-orang itu? Acuhkan saja."

Luhan berusaha melakukannya, tapi hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah karena ia sendiri juga sedang diperhatikan dengan cermat seperti halnya Sehun. Ketika pelayan mendekati meja mereka sambil memberikan daftar menu dan meminta tanda tangan Sehun, pria itu memberikannya sambil memesan dua cangkir kopi.

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya?" Sehun bertanya segera setelah pelayan yang kegirangan itu pergi.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakmu. Ji hyo. Apa yang dilakukannya saat dia tahu dia hamil?"

"Oh, dia, eh..." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia ingin menggugurkannya."

Dari seberang meja ia dapat merasakan reaksi Sehun. Tubuh pria itu menegang. Ia melihat tangan Sehun mengepal. Ia merasa senang melihat pilihan pertama Ji hyo sama mengerikannya bagi Sehun seperti yang dirasakannya dulu. Minimal Sehun tidak bersikap sok tangguh menanggapi ceritanya.

"Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya?"

Luhan merasa sulit membicarakan hal ini. Saat itu merupakan saat paling menggemparkan dalam keluarganya. Saat itulah mereka mulai tercerai-berai. Setelah itu mereka tak lagi menjadi orang yang sama.

"Ji hyo menceritakan rencananya padaku" ujar Luhan pada pria itu setengah berbisik. "Suatu malam setelah makan malam Ji hyo bilang dia perlu bicara denganku. Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia hamil. Dia takut. Hal itu membuatku takut karena aku belum pernah melihatnya begitu kacau karena apa pun juga. Kami terjaga sepanjang malam, menangis bersama, memikirkan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kami tidak mungkin mencarimu. Kau bergabung dengan Angkatan Laut, dan kami pikir kau juga takkan peduli. Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia mau menggugurkannya, membuang bayinya seperti sampah. Bagaimanapun juga, itu kan seorang bayi, bayimu." Luhan terdiam, menatap mata Sehun, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku tidak tahan memikirkannya. Dan aku tahu Mom dan Dad Iebih suka memiliki anak tidak sah itu daripada menggugurkannya begitu saja."

"Jadi kau membeberkan rencana Ji hyo pada mereka," ujar Sehun.

"Ya. Mereka melarangnya. Ji hyo sangat marah pada kami semua. Kehamilannya yang berlangsung selama sembilan bulan sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kemudian, lahirlah Haowen" tambah Luhan sambil tersenyum sayu, "dan kami semua menyayanginya."

"Bahkan Ji hyo juga?"

Senyumnya mengambang. "Dia akhirnya menyayangi Haowen. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan dan tampan, tidak mungkin tidak menyayanginya."

Sehun menatap Luhan, merasa masih ada yang belum diceritakan wanita itu, tapi kopi yang mereka pesan sudah datang, membuat Luhan menghentikan ceritanya. Saat pelayannya pergi, Sehun bertanya, "Mengapa Haowen tidak bersama Ji hyo sekarang?"

"Ji hyo sudah meninggal." Sehun terpana saat menatap Luhan "Waktu Haowen masih umur empat tahun."

Sehun menghirup kopinya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kecelakaan mobil. Orangtuaku sangat berduka. Dad terkena serangan jantung dan meninggal di tahun yang sama. Sejak saat itu tinggal Mom, Haowen dan aku."

"Musim panas itu mengubah seluruh hidup kalian."

"Kurasa begitu, memang," Luhan mengiyakan dengan sedih.

"Saat itu merupakan musim panas yang menyenangkan bagiku. Orangtuaku ingin aku menikmati liburanku."

"Aku ingat mereka. Jelas sekali betapa mereka sangat bangga padamu. Kau lulusan terbaik di angkatanmu. Omong-omong, selamat ya, karena berhasil mewujudkan cita-citamu dan menjadi astronot."

"Dari mana kau tahu itu cita-citaku?"

"Kau yang mengatakannya padaku. Suatu sore ketika Ji hyo sedang berjemur, kau dan aku sedang berselancar di laut. Waktu itu kau bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah penerbangan Angkatan Laut untuk menjadi pilot penguji, lalu kau ingin melamar program astronot. Aku begitu bangga waktu membaca surat kabar dan melihat kau telah diterima. Aku merasa... yah, aku merasa mengenalmu."

Sehun tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba senyumnya lenyap. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan musim panas di Galveston itu selama bertahun-tahun. Cara yang hebat untuk ingat lagi," gerutunya, memberi tanda pada pelayan untuk mengisi kembali cangkir kopi mereka.

Luhan menghirup kopinya dengan pelan, masih merasa rikuh oleh tatapan mata para tamu lain di sekeliling mereka.

"Aku selalu pakai kondom."

Kopi panas tumpah di atas tangan Luhan, membuatnya melepuh dan membanjiri tatakan cangkirnya. Ia terenyak. "Apa?"

Dengan tenang Sehun mengambil dua lembar serbet dari wadahnya di meja dan menggunakan keduanya untuk menyerap tumpahan kopi di tatakan cangkir Luhan. "Tanganmu melepuh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan berdusta, bertanya-tanya apakah ia berani meminta mentega pada pelayan. Ia tidak perlu melakukannya. Sehun memanggil pelayan itu dan meminta mentega padanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh," elak Luhan ketika pelayan dengan cepat kembali dengan piring berisi bongkahan mentega besar bagi teman kencan Oh Sehun yang dengan ceroboh telah menumpahkan kopi di tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sehun pada pelayan sambil tersenyum mengusir.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," ujar Luhan. "Sungguh, untuk apa ribut-ribut soal— "

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Luhan menjulurkan tangannya yang melepuh merah. Dengan dua jari Sehun mencolek mentega dan mengusapkannya ke luka yang melepuh itu.

"Setiap kali aku tidur dengan seorang wanita, aku pakai kondom," ujarnya pelan. "Selalu."

Jari-jari Sehun meluncur di sela jari Luhan, mengolesi mentega ke lekuk yang sangat sensitif. Luhan nyaris terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Pemerintah harusnya memberimu penghargaan."

Suara Luhan sama sekali tidak terdengar normal. Luka itu membuat suaranya serak dan parau. Atau mungkin sentuhan Sehun yang membuatnya begitu. Saat jari-jari pria itu terus meluncur di antara jari-jarinya, Luhan bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya dan menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak mengerang nikmat. Sentuhan Sehun juga membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya bergetar dan menggelitik payudaranya.

"Aku selalu pakai kondom untuk mencegah kehamilan. Aku takkan berhubungan intim dengan seorang gadis yang kutemui di pantai Galveston tanpa pakai kondom."

Pijatan tangan Sehun begitu memabukkan hingga bisa membuat Luhan meleleh akibat rasa nikmat. Panas tubuh mereka berdua tampaknya dapat mencairkan mentega di kulitnya. Dengan enggan Luhan menarik tangannya dari pria itu.

"Berarti kau masih belum percaya Haowen adalah anakmu."

"Coba kaupikir," tukas Sehun, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja. "Sebelum hari ini, aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa dia ada. Apa kau mengharapkan aku langsung menerima penjelasanmu mentah-mentah?"

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, Kolonel Oh," ujar Luhan dingin. "Aku sudah mengatakannya di pintu panti tadi."

"Tapi aku bukan tipe pria yang bisa begitu saja bersikap tidak peduli saat mendengar bahwa aku mungkin punya seorang anak. Wajar saja kalau aku jadi emosi, karena hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Begini saja. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, jawablah dengan jujur."

Luhan mendorong cangkir dan tatakannya ke samping dan menaruh lengannya di atas meja, memberi udara pada tangannya yang luka. "Tanya saja. Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Mana mungkin Haowen anakku kalau aku sudah berhati-hati seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak menggunakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya, alisnya berkerut tajam. "Apakah itu semacam permainan? Si angkuh Ji hyo yang main sementara adik kecilnya boleh menonton?"

Luhan merenggut tasnya dan langsung bergeser ke ujung bangku. Sehun meraih lengannya. "Maaf. Ucapanku tidak pantas. Ayolah" Luhan berusaha merenggut lengannya tapi mata pria itu menahannya. "Ayolah, Luhan."

Mungkin karena mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh belas tahun, atau mungkin karena Luhan merasa perlu menjelaskan duduk persoalan yang sebenarnya setelah sekian lama. Entah untuk alasan yang mana, ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menganggap rendah Ji hyo," ujarnya kaku. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia memang gampangan. Tapi tidak sepantasnya kau menghinaku."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Oke?" Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Jadi bagaimana kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Ji hyo bilang padaku kalau kau tidak punya... bahwa kau... tidak punya persediaan suatu malam. Menurutnya, keadaan sudah Iumayan, eh, panas." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku mengerti. Teruskan."

"Dia tidak mau kau berhenti, jadi dia berbohong padamu. Dia bilang padamu kalau dia minum pil KB."

Sehun menerawang sesaat, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat."

"Kau minum bir sepanjang hari."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kejadiannya memang seperti itu."

"Kolonel Oh, aku—"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak memanggilku Sehun saja?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku ingat bergulat denganmu dipasir dan mengoleskan losion untuk berjemur di punggungmu. Makanya panggil aku Sehun, oke?"

Pria itu ingat. Meskipun hanya sedikit. Mengetahui hal itu membuat Luhan sangat gembira. Sehun mungkin cuma bisa mengingatnya secara samar, tapi minimal kenangan itu masih ada.

"Tidak penting apakah Haowen anakmu atau bukan," bisik Luhan. "Hidup kita bisa terus berlanjut

seperti biasa."

"Kau melupakan satu hal yang penting, Luhan."

"Apa?"

"Surat-surat itu."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu bahwa bukan aku yang menulisnya?"

"Kalau benar begitu berarti masalahnya lebih besar."

"Aku tidak melihat—"

"Kalau bukan kau, berarti orang lain yang menulisnya."

Memikirkannya dari sudut itu membuat alis Luhan berkerut prihatin. "Aku mulai mengerti maksudmu."

"Kau bilang kau tidak meminta apa pun dariku."

"Memang tidak."

"Tapi siapa pun yang menulis surat itu meminta sesuatu dariku. Dan itu berarti Haowen berada dalam bahaya yang sama seperti aku."

"Kau tidak berpikir seseorang. berniat mencelakainya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak. Tapi mungkin ya."

Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas. Hanya saja kau perlu waspada sementara kita mencari tahu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini. Menurutmu siapa?"

"Entahlah. Haowen mirip sekali denganmu, tapi orang baru akan menyadarinya kalau kalian berdiri berdampingan."

"Bagaimana dengan dokter yang membantu kelahirannya? Mungkinkah dia memerasku?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kami pindah jauh dari pemukiman itu dan sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak mendengar kabarnya. Lagi pula, dia tidak tahu siapa ayah bayi Ji hyo."

"Mungkinkah Ji hyo menceritakan pada sahabatnya?"

"Kurasa tidak, tapi siapa tahu. Menurutmu ada orang yang tahu dan begitu kau menjadi terkenal, mereka ingat dan memutuskan untuk memerasmu?"

"Teoriku sih begitu." Sehun memperhatikan kopinya sesaat, berdeham, lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling berkata, "Panti wreda tempat ibumu tinggal tampaknya mewah."

"Panti itu dijalankan oleh gereja tempat Dad bergabung. Mereka memberi potongan harga bagi janda pendeta... jadi sebaiknya hentikan pikiran burukmu saat ini juga." Sehun langsung menegakkan kepalanya. Luhan memelototinya dengan tajam.

"Keadaan tidak selalu mudah," ujar Luhan dengan kemarahan yang ditahan, "tapi aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku maupun Haowen. Kami sama sekali tidak kaya. Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya, dan karena itu saat melihat benda-benda mewah dia lebih heboh dari teman-teman sebayanya. Tapi kami bukan orang melarat. Dia tidak pernah kekurangan makan, rumah, ataupun pakaian, dan yang terpenting, dia tidak kurang kasih sayang."

"Aku hanya—"

"Diam dan dengarkan aku," perintah Luhan, mengejutkan mereka berdua dengan kegarangannya. "Aku menyayangi Haowen. Haowen menyayangiku. Sejauh ini yang kaupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana akibatnya terhadapmu kalau hal ini sampai terungkap. Seandainya memungkinkan, mengingat egomu yang begitu besar, coba pikirkan bagaimana akibatnya terhadap Haowen. Dia sedang berada dalam usia yang peka, sangat mudah terpengaruh. Dia anak yang hebat. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa pun yang dapat merusak cara pandangnya terhadap kehidupan. Dan itu termasuk mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah astoronot hebat yang hanya tidur dengan wanita kalau dirinya sudah memakai kondom dan yang menyetir seperti orang gila. Kalau kau melakukan atau mengatakan apa pun juga yang kelihatannya bisa mencelakai Haowen, kau akan berharap kau masih di luar angkasa, Kolonel Oh." Luhan mendengus. "Tolong antar aku pulang sekarang!"

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Empat**

.

.

.

Sudah ada yang menunggu Sehun saat ia tiba di rumahnya. Dua-duanya perempuan. Dua-duanya pirang. Dua-duanya bermata cokelat. Yang satu berkaki dua, yang lainnya berkaki empat. Yang satu tampak marah. Yang satu tampak girang.

Si pirang berkaki empat, seekor anjing Labrador bernama Vivi, berlari menyeberangi pekarangan yang ditata rapi oleh tukang kebun profesional yang belum pernah dilihat Sehun. Mereka datang saat ia sedang bekerja, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan meninggalkan tagihan di kotak surat. Seorang pengurus rumah membereskan rumahnya dengan cara yang sama. Tempat tinggalnya tidak seperti tempat tinggal pria lajang pada umumnya.

Vivi nyaris membuatnya jatuh ketika anjing itu melompat dengan kaki belakangnya dan mulai menjilati tulang selangka Sehun karena anjing itu hanya mampu menjangkau sejauh itu.

"Hei," ujar Sehun, mendorong anjing itu dengan penuh sayang. Sehun membungkuk lalu memungut koran sore dan menggaruk belakang telinga anjing itu. Ia melemparkan koran itu ke pekarangan. Dengan patuh Vivi melompat mengejarnya, dengan lidah yang terjulur di sudut mulutnya.

Sehun tidak yakin bisa menenangkan si pirang satunya dengan cara yang sama. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia berharap semua perempuan dalam hidupnya tidak rumit dan mudah diajak bergaul seperti Vivi.

"Hai." sapanya. menyunggingkan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

"Kau hanya terlambat satu jam," ujar gadis itu kesal. "Anjing itu nyaris menelanku hidup-hidup waktu aku masuk tadi."

"Dia memang cemburu pada perempuan lain." Sehun mengeluarkan surat dari kotak posnya dan memilah-milahnya. Hanya satu surat yang menarik perhatiannya. Amplop putihnya yang polos ditulisi dengan tulisan yang sudah mulai dikenalnya. Ia menyelipkannya ke saku kemeja dan meletakkan surat-surat lainnya di meja yang dipernis sambil melangkah masuk.

"Cuma itu yang bisa kaukatakan?" Vivi menyerbu masuk dengan korannya. Wanita pirang itu menunjuk Vivi dengan pandangan menuduh. "Dia nyaris merobek stockingku waktu dia mencakari kakiku."

"Dia hanya melindungi rumahku dari penyusup"

"Penyusup? Kau sendiri yang memberiku kunci rumah, nomor kode sistem pengamanmu, dan menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk."

"Benarkah? Kapan aku melakukannya?"

"Waktu kau mengajakku berkencan malam ini."

"Kita ada janji kencan?"

Gadis itu lebih muda lima belas tahun darinya, memiliki wajah yang biasa-biasa saja, kaki yang sangat panjang, dan kulit keemasan yang biasanya membuat Sehun bergairah. Semua pria yang dikenalnya pasti akan sangat iri kalau ia dapat tidur bersama gadis itu.

Tapi hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Sehun sedang tidak ingin bersusah payah menenangkan seorang cewek pirang yang sedang marah.

"Kau tidak ingat kita ada janji kencan?" rengek gadis itu dengan marah.

"Tidak."

"Kita bertemu minggu lalu di pesta yang banyak dihadiri astronot."

Sehun tidak ingat pesta yang mana. Setelah begitu banyak pesta yang didatanginya, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu, begitu pula cewek-ceweknya. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya sebelum Luhan menatapnya dengan matanya yang serius, berkabut, dan dengan tegas mengatakan, ya, anak muda tegap yang berperawakan seperti Oh Sehun dengan raut wajah Oh Sehun memang anak Oh Sehun.

"Dengar, eh. . .?"

"Suzette."

"Suzette, aku minta maaf," ujar Sehun, menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku, eh, hari ini ada masalah di kantor sehingga aku tertahan. Kami harus berlatih di ruang hampa udara, dan aku sangat lelah sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan lain waktu saja?"

Gadis itu tidak percaya pada senyumnya yang manis maupun alasannya yang dibuat-buat. "Kau mau mengusirku?"

Sehun memperhatikan bibir Suzette yang merah basah dan matanya yang menuduh untuk sesaat, lalu berkata, "Yah, begitulah. Mana kunciku?"

Suzette mencoba memancing Sehun namun tidak mendapatkan reaksi, lalu meletakkan kunci pintu ke tangan pria itu, nyaris melukai telapak tangan Sehun dengan ujungnya yang bergerigi.

Vivi menggeram dan mengertakkan giginya mendengar detak sepatu hak tinggi Suzette yang bergema menuju pintu depan. Setelah pintu dibanting di belakangnya, anjing itu menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi puas.

"Dasar anjing pencemburu. Mau biskuit enak?" Vivi mengikuti pemiliknya menyusuri rumah yang dulunya didekorasi dan ditempati oleh pasangan homoseksual sebelum mereka berpisah dan menjual hasil kreativitas mereka pada Sehun.

Sehun menyukai penataannya yang modern dan ruangan-ruangannya yang luas dan teratur. Sambil melamun ia memberi makan ikan tropis yang beraneka warna dalam akuarium yang dibangun di dinding yang memisahkan ruang makan dan dapur.

Sehun mengambil amplop dari sakunya dan membaca surat terbarunya. Ancaman untuk membeberkan hal ini lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Ia membaca suratnya berulang-ulang dan tenggelam dalam teka-teki siapa yang mengiriminya surat-surat ini sampai Vivi harus menjilati tangannya untuk mengingatkan atas tawarannya tadi.

Sehun memberinya biskuit, dan mengambil bir untuk untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu membuka pintu kaca menuju tepi pelataran kayu. Di sana ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam bak mandi berisi air hangat yang terbuat dari keramik italia yang mahal, yang membuat iri teman-temannya, bahkan yang kaya sekalipun.

Sehun hidup dari gaji perwira militer, tidak banyak bila dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan eksekutif muda. Tapi ia hanya perlu membiayai dirinya sendiri. Ia hidup berkecukupan dan bersedia menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi menikmati hidup.

Ia sudah melupakan si pirang. Ia bahkan tidak akan mengenalinya bila bertemu di jalan. Pikirannya terpusat pada anak yang ditemuinya siang tadi.

"Anak yang sangat tampan," ujarnya pada Vivi, yang senang karena boleh bergabung dalam lamunan pribadi pemiliknya hingga berani menyurukkan moncongnya ke dalam air hangat yang berbusa untuk menjilati bahu Sehun.

Pria mana pun akan bangga memiliki anak seperti Haowen... Oh Haowen.

Anak itu dididik dengan baik. Haowen sopan pada ibunya. Biarpun ia girang setengah mati karena boleh menyetir Porsche, ia tetap ingat untuk berterima kasih sesudahnya. Ia langsung mengenakan sabuk pengamannya tanpa perlu disuruh. Anak itu menyetir dengan hati-hati. Sehun merasa puas dengan cara Luhan mendidik anaknya.

Anaknya?

Apakah ia sudah siap untuk mengakuinya? Sampai hari ini musim panas itu hanyalah kenangan yang indah namun samar. Apa yang diketahuinya tentang Luhan dan keluarganya? Bisa saja wanita itu hanya seorang penipu lihai yang berpura-pura menjadi orang baik kalau memang hal itu bisa mencapai tujuannya. Siapa tahu Luhan aktris ulung yang dengan meyakinkan pura-pura tersinggung waktu dituduh mengirim surat ancaman padanya.

Wanita itu pasti akan meraup banyak keuntungan jika Sehun mengakui Haowen sebagai anaknya. Membesarkan anak zaman sekarang tidaklah murah. Sebagai satu-satunya bujangan di kantor astronot, ia sering mendengar rekan kerjanya terus-menerus mengeluhkan besarnya biaya untuk membesarkan anak usia remaja.

Bekerja paro waktu sebagai ilustrator mungkin menguntungkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi

penghasilannya tidak tetap atau dapat diandalkan. Mungkin ada waktu-waktu kosong di antara pekerjaan berhonor tinggi. Mungkin si cewek ini sedang kehabisan uang akibat biaya perawatan ibunya dan menyusun rencana keji sebagai cara cepat untuk mendapat uang.

Tapi wanita itu benar-benar marah ketika Sehun terang-terangan menuduhnya mengalami kesulitan keuangan. Tubuhnya sih kecil, tapi dia bisa meledak seperti dinamit saat merasa tergangggu. Dan benar-benar menggairahkan.

Sehun mengumpat lalu bangun dari bak air panas-nya dan kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil bir. Sewaktu ia meminum birnya, Vivi duduk dengan patuh di kakinya yang basah, ia memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang dapat diakibatkan masuknya seorang remaja laki-laki ke dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi cewek-cewek pirang. Dan waktu ia ditugaskan ke misi luar angkasa lainnya, siapa yang akan—

"Ini gila!" jeritnya pada diri sendiri. "Anak itu kan belum tentu anakku."

Tapi ketika ia berjalan menuju pancuran di kamar mandi utama, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana heboh dan girangnya Haowen, dan mengerutkan kening mengingat bagaimana ia mencium wanita yang dipanggil Mom oleh Haowen—mengerutkan kening karena ciuman itu begitu singkat namun bergelora. Ciuman itu nyaris membuat kepalanya meledak. Ciuman itulah satu-satunya alasan mengapa cewek pirang tadi sama sekali tidak membangkitkan seleranya malam ini.

HunHan

.

"Malam, Mom." Haowen berdiri di ambang pintu, berpamitan sebelum ia tidur. Hanya ada sebuah lampu kecil yang menyala di atas meja gambar Luhan tempatnya mencorat-coret, berusaha menelurkan ide untuk iklan toko perhiasan.

"Kok tidur cepat?"

"Pelatih memberikan latihan gila-gilaan tadi sore. Aku capek."

Luhan tidak memarahi cara bicaranya. Malam ini ia memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya karena ia tahu Haowen berbicara seperti itu untuk menguji reaksinya. Kadang cara yang paling baik adalah dengan tidak bereaksi.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Ingat, kau harus memotong rumput besok."

"Lima dolar?"

"Tujuh, kalau kau merapikannya dan menyapu sekalian."

"Boleh." Haowen tidak pergi. Ia memegang-megang kayu di kusen pintu, tanda ia bakal memulai pembicaraan yang sensitif. "Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Oh Sehun di sini tadi siang?"

Pensil Luhan terjatuh dan langsung menggelinding ke lantai. "Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" ulangnya lemah. "Kau tahu kenapa dia ada di sin."

"Kenapa Mom tidak memberitahuku kalau Mom sudah menghubunginya? Maksudku, Mom biasanya kan cerita."

"Yah, aku tidak benar-benar menghubunginya. Aku, eh, menelepon NASA dan bertanya apakah aku boleh menggunakan wajah Kolonel Oh dalam gambarku. Kurasa mereka ingin melihatku dulu sebelum memberiku izin dan langsung mengirim Kolonel Oh sendiri. Aku sama kagetnya denganmu waktu dia muncul di sini."

Luhan belum pernah berbohong pada Haowen sepanjang hidupnya... kecuali kalau saat-saat Haowen bertanya tentang ayahnya termasuk dalam hitungan. Semua itu adalah kebohongan yang sah-sah saja, kebohongan demi kebaikan yang bermaksud untuk melindungi, bukan kebohongan mutlak seperti bohong besar yang baru saja dituturkannya.

"Oh. Yah, aku senang bertemu dengannya. Menu rut Mom dia keren, tidak?" tanyanya bersemangat.

"Sangat keren."

"Tadinya aku pikir dia mungkin sombong sekali, tapi ternyata dia seperti orang betulan."

"Dia kan memang orang betulan."

"Yah, Mom tahu kan maksudku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Menurut Mom, dia bakal ingat padaku tidak? Mungkinkah dia akan kembali lagi?"

Luhan berjalan ke arah Haowen dan menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh di atas alis anaknya itu, yang membuatnya harus mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi. Hal ini menyadarkanya betapa Haowen tumbuh dengan pesat, satu hal yang tidak disukainya. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Sangat cepat.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Haowen," ujarnya lembut.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke perjalanan pulang dari kafe ke rumahnya, yang dilewati dalam keheningan. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan sopan pada Sehun di tikungan. Pria itu tidak berlambat-lambat tapi dengan marah langsung keluar, marah atas teguran keras yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyesali ucapannya. Pria itu pantas menerimanya karena menuduh Luhan seorang pembohong dan pemeras.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia kan sangat sibuk dan harus bertemu dengan banyak orang."

"Aku tahu," ujar Haowen, "tapi kurasa dia menyukaiku. Seandainya kita bisa berteman dengannya, kan asyik ya, Mom?"

Tenggorokkan Luhan tercekat, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan berlama-lama memeluk Haowen. "Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur. Kau perlu istirahat. Pertandingannya kan tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

"Okeee." Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jika keluar ruangan, ia melompat untuk menyentuh langit-langit, lalu berlari keluar.

Luhan mendengarkan langkah kaki Haowen yang berdebam di tangga ketika anak itu melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus. Bukannya tersenyum sayang seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, air matanya malah menetes.

Surat. Surat-surat kaleng. Sejak Ji hyo memberitahunya bahwa dia mengandung anak Oh Sehun, Luhan sering mengkhayalkan bagaimana si anak akan. membawa pria itu kembali dalam hidupnya. Dalam khayalannya hal itu selalu untuk alasan yang sangat mendesak seperti Haowen membutuhkan transplantasi ginjal, atau transfusi darah, bukan sesuatu yang sepele seperti selembar surat.

Tapi Sehun sudah masuk kembali dalam kehidupannya. Dan pria itu sangat menawan, jauh lebih tampan. Mata birunya yang jernih tidak memudar, bahkan semakin jernih. Senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri, cara berdirinya yang santai, gaya jalan yang angkuh seorang pilot pesawat tempur, bagaimana sinar matahari menyinari rambutnya, semuanya dikenang Luhan dengan pedih, karena semuanya terpendam di hati Luhan selama tujuh belas tahun.

Kenangan-kenangan itu tidak hilang oleh kesedihan yang dideritanya setelah itu: kematian kakak dan ayahnya dan kesehatan ibunya yang semakin memburuk. Semua kenangan tentang Sehun telah bertahan dalam perjuangannya untuk meraih gelar sarjana, bekerja, dan sekaligus mengurus Haowen. Semua kenangan itu mematikan semua hubungan cinta yang belum sempat berkembang.

Kini satu-satunya pria yang pernah dicintainya hadir kembali dalam hidupnya. Untuk kedua kalinya masa depan Luhan terletak di tangan pria itu. Hanya saja sekarang pria itu menyadarinya.

Luhan setengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Ia bisa saja menertawakan tuduhan atas surat-surat itu padanya, langsung menyangkalnya dan memberitahu Sehun bahwa seseorang sedang mengerjainya, paling-paling orang yang ingin mencari uang dengan mudah yang pernah melihat Haowen dan menyadari kemiripan antara mereka berdua.

Tapi hati nurani Luhan tidak membiarkannya mengambil jalan pintas. Ketika ia ditanya, hati nuraninya tidak memberinya pilihan lain kecuali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sehun.

Celakanya, reaksi Sehun atas jawaban yang jujur itu akan berpengaruh besar pada hidup mereka semua. Seandainya Haowen akhirnya menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah ayah yang selalu dicarinya, dan Sehun menolaknya, bagaimana Haowen dapat mengatasi penolakan itu?

Atau seandainya Sehun memutuskan untuk menerima anaknya, bagaimana Luhan dapat menjalani hidup tanpa Haowen? Anak itu adalah satu-satunya sisi baik dan positif dalam hidupnya. Sehun telah memberikan Haowen baginya. Kini Sehun dapat mengambilnya.

Luhan menunduk menatap tangannya yang tersiram kopi. Warna merahnya sudah mulai hilang, tapi masih ada kilatan mentega di kulitnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengenang kembali bagaimana jari-jari Sehun mengusap-usap tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang.

Ia mencintai Oh Sehun dengan gairah tak terbalas yang membuatnya pedih. Ia menyayangi putra pria itu dengan rasa cinta yang sama besarnya. Sehun tidak pernah menjadi miliknya. Dan mulai hari ini, ia terancam kehilangan Haowen.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Note:

Untuk cast anjing, anggap saja Vivi berwarna pirang dan jenis Labrador ya... :p

Dan kalau disini ada fans-nya teteh Song Jihyo, mohon untuk tidak tersinggung. Saya juga penggemar Song Jihyo.

Alasan kenapa Jihyo yang saya pilih, karena karakter Jihyo yang kuat, temperamen dan pemberani. Menurut saya sesuai dengan gambaran si "kakak" di cerita ini. Selain itu, Jihyo mirip banget sama Luhan. wkwk


	5. Chapter 5

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Lima**

.

.

.

"Satu diet soda."

"Dua sekalian."

Mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan memutar tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Beli soda," ujarnya sambil tersenyum santai. "Dan minta sekantong popcorn juga, ya."

Pria di balik stan makanan memberikan pesanan mereka sambil terus menatap Sehun. "Rasanya aku mengenalmu."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin kau memang mengenalku."

Pria itu memperhatikan wajah Sehun sambil menghitung uang kembalian Sehun. Luhan berusaha untuk membayar sendiri minumannya, tapi tangannya ditahan di balik konter.

"Oh, ya ampun, betul," ujar pria itu sambil ter-tawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau bekerja di Walmart, kan? Di bagian peralatan olahraga?"

Senyum Sehun memudar, tapi hanya separo. "Benar. Kau memegang tim yang mana?"

"Tim Tornadoes."

"Sama dong. Trims." Sehun lalu menuntun Luhan keluar antrean dan berjalan menuju landaian beton yang menuju ke gelanggang olahraga sekolah.

Tawa Luhan meledak.

"Diamlah," gerutu Sehun. "Hal itu cukup sering terjadi untuk membuatku tetap rendah hati."

Pria itu sama sekali tidak tampak rendah hati. Ia tampil sebagai seorang penguasa dunia. Ia mengenakan celana pendek, kaus biru AL yang membentuk tubuhnya yang bidang, topi NASA, dan kacamata pilot yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Berjalan di sisinya, Luhan melihat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arah Sehun baik karena mengenal maupun hanya mengagumi pria itu.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya."

"Sama-sama. Mau popcorn?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Karena kedua tangannya penuh, Sehun menggunakan mulutnya untuk langsung mengambil popcornnya. "Aku mendapat surat lagi," ujarnya tenang sambil mengunyah.

"Benarkah?"

"He-eh. Hari yang sama waktu aku bertemu denganmu. Mau duduk di mana?"

"Di bawah sana, yang penuh orang pakai baju biru dan hitam." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya ke sebuah bagian di gelanggang tempat para pendukung bersorak-sorai dengan meriah.

Sehun menepi agar Luhan dapat menduluinya menuruni tangga. "Apa isi surat itu?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Kurang-lebih sama. Nanti saja kita membahasnya. Setelah pertandingan selesai."

"Kupikir karena kau tidak menelepon atau datang keesokan harinya—"

"Kau takkan melihatku lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Luhan terus terang.

"Lalu, kau merasa senang atau sedih?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Luhan merasa gamang ketika hari demi hari berlalu tanpa Sehun mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega. Di sisi lain ia tidak sanggup membayangkan tidak dapat bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

Masih ditambah dengan kekecewaan Haowen yang harus diatasinya saat tokoh idola anak itu tidak meneleponnya untuk menindaklanjuti pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sini?" tanya Sehun, mengarahkan Luhan ke sebuah deretan kursi.

"Boleh."

Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah para orang tua teman satu tim Haowen, yang sebagian besar berhenti bersorak untuk memperhatikan Sehun dan dirinya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Luhan memang belum pernah menghadiri acara olahraga di sekolah bersama seorang teman kencan. Musim semi tahun lalu ia dijodoh-jodohkan dengan pelatih sepakbola yang juga masih lajang. Luhan merasa kesal.

Sekarang pelatih itu sudah punya kekasih yang menyoraki tim dari balkon, sehingga Luhan selamat dari pertemuan yang dirancang untuk memaksa mereka berduaan.

Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan pada para makcomblang itu bahwa si pelatih pernah meneleponnya dua kali untuk mengajaknya kencan. Ia mengarang alasan yang terkesan dibuat-buat hingga si pelatih tampaknya menyerah mundur.

Sekarang ia merasa semua perhatian tertuju padanya ketika Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Semua yang duduk di sekeliling mereka terus mengamati mereka berdua.

"Sudah ada kabar dari perusahaan itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum. Aku masih terus berdoa." Luhan mengangkat tangannya, membuat gerakan orang berdoa. Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menaikkan kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat tangan Luhan.

"Bagaimana lukanya?"

"Kulitnya bahkan tidak sempat melepuh. Tampaknya menteganya cukup ampuh."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sehun masih menggenggam tangannya sesaat sebelum melepaskannya. "Kau kelihatan seperti maskot tim saja," komentarnya sambil melahap popcorn-nya. "Seharusnya kau ikut tim pemandu sorak saja sekalian."

Luhan mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan sebuah kaus loreng warna biru-hitam dengan sulaman "Haowen's Mom" di bagian dada kirinya. "Semua ibu berpakaian seperti ini."

"Tapi tidak seorang pun yang mirip denganmu." Luhan tidak dapat melihat mata Sehun di balik kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia tahu Sehun sedang mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tersipu. Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan. "Itu Haowen."

"Nomor berapa—Oh, itu dia."

Haowen dan regunya sedang berlari di pinggir lapangan setelah melakukan pemanasan. Saat ia melihat mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di bangku penonton, dari jauh pun Luhan dapat melihat mata Haowen yang biru berbinar-binar. Senyum Haowen semakin lebar dan ia melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. Sehun membalas lambaiannya dan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Regunya pasti menang," ujarnya.

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Anak itu seorang juara. Itu sudah kelihatan jelas."

Di akhir babak pertama Luhan merasa ramalan Sehun salah. Tim Tornadoes ketinggalan satu kosong. Babak itu merupakan babak yang berat bagi kedua regu, karena masing-masing sudah sering hampir mencetak angka, namun digagalkan oleh para penjaga gawang yang andal. Suasana histeris melanda penonton. Emosi semakin meningkat.

Karena itulah ketika paha mereka secara tak sengaja bersentuhan, Luhan langsung menarik pahanya. Tiap helai bulu di kakinya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Maaf," ujarnya menahan napas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tanpa sadar Luhan menggosok-gosok pahanya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan paha Sehun. Melihat hal itu, Sehun menambahkan, "Tenang saja. Aku takkan bisa menularkan apa-apa lewat sentuhan ringan seperti itu."

Luhan berhenti menggosok kakinya dan mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Sehun dengan kesal. "Kau senang melakukan itu, ya?"

"Apa? Sentuhan ringan?"

"Membuat wanita salah tingkah."

"Sebenarnya salah tingkah tidak membuatku bergairah. Aku lebih suka membuat hubungan intim sesederhana mungkin dan memusatkan perhatian pada hal-hal yang perlu saja."

Luhan ingin menghapus senyum mengejek pria itu, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke masalah serius yang mempertemukan mereka. "Apa katanya? Surat itu, maksudku."

Matahari di balik sisi lain stadion mulai tenggelam, membuat bayangan besar di stadion terbuka tempat mereka duduk. Sehun melepaskan kacamata gelapnya. Luhan memperhatikan mata riang pria itu berubah sedih.

"Kurang-lebih sama."

"Lebih mengancam?" tanyanya, khawatir akan keselamatan Haowen.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya diingatkan betapa pers akan berpesta pora kalau kisah tentang Haowen sampai bocor. Itu sih aku juga sudah tahu," ujarnya geram.

"Haowen juga pasti akan kena akibatnya."

"Aku tahu," tukas Sehun ketus. "Aku bukan bajingan egois seperti anggapanmu. Sekarang aku harus bisa berpikir logis dan praktis, bukan emosional. Satu-satunya cara kita bisa menangkap orang ini adalah dengan mulai berpikir seperti dia. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk. Sesaat amarah Sehun tampak reda. "Aku memang sasaran empuk untuk dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Siapa pun yang menulis surat-surat itu cukup pandai untuk menyadarinya dan menggunakannya sebagai umpan. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Ini adalah rencana yang sudah dirancang dengan matang untuk menghancurkan karierku."

"Aku bisa mengerti kalau hal ini bisa mengganggu hidup kita, tapi bagaimana pengungkapan kesalahan di masa muda bisa menghancurkan kariermu?"

"NASA sudah mendapatkan kembali kredibilitasnya yang sempat hilang setelah kecelakaan Challenger."

"Berkat kau."

Sehun mengangkat bahu rendah hati. "Tapi para pengelola tetap saja cemas. Mereka tidak mau membuat kesalahan lagi. Jelas mereka tidak mau ada skandal. Dan kalau sampai foto seorang anak tidak sah yang tidak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya muncul di tabloid-tabloid, apa kau kira aku masih punya kesempatan untuk dikirim ke misi luar angkasa lagi?"

"Memangnya kau masih ingin dikirim lagi?"

Ekspresi Sehun mengatakan itu adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh yang pernah didengarnya. "Ya, jelas. Hanya ada sedikit misi luar angkasa dengan sedikit kru untuk masing-masing misi. Aku ingin terbang sebanyak yang bisa kulakukan sebelum aku dianggap terlalu tua atau sebelum ada masalah kesehatan menimpaku atau sebelum pilot-pilot muda menggantikanku. Ya, tentu saja aku masih ingin dikirim lagi."

"Kau benar-benar suka terbang, ya, Sehun?"

"Sama seperti aku menyukai steak yang enak, Ray Charles, dan seks."

"Kurasa baru sekarang aku mengerti betapa rapuhnya dirimu. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku kalau pengungkapan masalah ini ke publik bisa mempengaruhi kariermu."

"NASA tidak akan memecatku. Tapi ulasan yang buruk bisa menamatkan karierku sebagai astronot. Aku akan disuruh mengajar semua hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan sendiri." Sehun cemberut. "Siapa pun yang mengancamku tahu betul betapa berartinya misi penjelajahan ruang angkasa bagiku."

"Bukan aku," tukas Luhan sungguh-sungguh, sambil menunjuk dadanya. "Akan lebih baik bagi Haowen maupun aku kalau semuanya tetap seperti dulu. Mengetahui kau adalah ayahnya hanya akan mengacaukan hidup Haowen."

Sehun tampak tersinggung. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena kau adalah kau. Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan seorang anak yang beranjak remaja?"

"Lebih sering menghadiri pertandingan sepakbola."

"Dan lebih jarang pergi ke pesta."

"Kelihatannya kau terus memantau perkembanganku."

Luhan terdiam. Pria itu tidak perlu tahu kalau hal pertama yang dicarinya di koran pagi adalah berita apa pun tentang dirinya. Fotonya sering menghiasi kolom berita masyarakat.

"Peluitnya sudah ditiup," ujar Luhan, kembali memusatkan perhatian ke lapangan.

Tim Tornadoes berhasil menyarangkan gol di awal babak kedua, sehingga menyamakan kedudukan. Tapi ketegangan memuncak ketika waktu yang tersisa di babak kedua itu tinggal satu menit lagi. Tampaknya bakal ada perpanjangan waktu. Semua orang di stadion berdiri dan menjerit sampai serak menyemangati para pemain yang energi dan semangatnya mulai memudar.

"Sini, berdirilah di sini supaya kau bisa melihat lebih jelas," ujar Sehun pada Luhan. Tangannya memeluk pinggang wanita itu dan menaikkannya di atas kursi di depan tempat duduk mereka. "Lebih jelas?"

"Sangat." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertandingan dimulai, Luhan dapat melihat lapangan tanpa terhalang.

"Oh, tidak!" Luhan, dan juga semua orang di bangku penonton mengerang ketika upaya tim Tornadoes untuk menjebol gawang lawannya gagal. "Ambil bolanya, Haowen! Ambil dan... ya, begitu!" pekiknya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi. Luhan melonjak-lonjak di atas bangkunya. Sehun memeluk pinggangnya, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh." Lalu ia mengumpat ketika seorang pemain lawan merebut bola dari Haowen, yang sedang menggiring bolanya dengan lihai ke arah gawang. "Rebut kembali, Haowen! Jaga dia, jaga—"

"Ayo Haowen, ayo!" Luhan menjerit-jerit ketika dengan cekatan Haowen merebut bolanya kembali dari sela-sela kaki pemain lain tanpa menjatuhkannya.

"Dua puluh detik lagi!" teriaknya. "Lima belas detik lagi, Haowen! Yang lain bantu dia dong! Hadang anak itu! Ya ampun, dia terus-menerus melakukan itu pada mereka sepanjang pertandingan dan mereka— Wasit, pelanggaran tuh!" jeritnya, menunjuk penuh tuduhan. "Mana kacamatamu? Sepuluh detik. Aduh, sialan. Haowen, lakukan sesuatu! Lima det—"

Kata-katanya yang terakhir tenggelam oleh sorak membahana ketika Haowen menendang bola melewati penjaga gawang dan mencetak angka kemenangan. Hiruk-pikuk terjadi di lapangan, di pinggir lapangan, di bangku penonton. Para pendukung tim bersorak-sorak kegirangan.

Yang paling heboh adalah Luhan dan Sehun. Hanyut dalam kegembiraan yang meluap-luap, Luhan berbalik dan mendarat dalam pelukan Sehun. Ia mengangkat Luhan tinggi-tinggi, memeluknya erat-erat, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara bangku penonton.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku tak percaya," seru Luhan, tertawa dan menangis sekaligus. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun menengadah dan membalas senyumnya.

Lalu senyum mereka lenyap dan mereka berpandangan dengan aneh. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan perasaan yang berbeda, tapi sama bahagianya.

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa sebelah tangan Sehun menopang bagian bawah tubuh Luhan dan tangan Sehun yang lain menahan punggungnya. Lengan Luhan melingkari leher Sehun. Lututnya berada di pinggul Sehun dan payudaranya sejajar dengan mulut pria itu.

Sehun menurunkannya pelan-pelan, hingga posisi mereka berbalik dan Luhan-lah yang kini menengadah, memandang Sehun dengan mata melebar dan sukar dipahami. Pelan-pelan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sehun, tapi tangannya malah memegang dada bidang pria itu.

Efeknya bagi indranya begitu mengejutkan hingga untuk beberapa saat Luhan hanya dapat menatap pria itu. Sehun tampak sama terkejutnya, tapi dialah yang pertama-tama memecah keheningan.

"Anakmu penjebol gawang yang hebat."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan parau. Tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa ia masih menyentuh pria itu, hingga ia langsung menarik tangannya. Walaupun Sehun sudah melepaskan pelukannya, Luhan masih dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan pria itu di bokongnya.

"Mau bergabung dengan keriuhan di sana?" Pertandingan sudah berakhir. Di lapangan para pemain melakukan upacara kemenangan. Masing-masing memegang minuman kaleng, yang dikocok kuat-kuat sebelum dibuka, lalu menyiramkannya pada teman-teman satu timnya.

"Pasti," jawab Luhan, dan tertawa. Bersama-sama mereka lari menuruni tangga stadion, melangkahi pembatasnya, dan lari memsuki lapangan. Haowen menyambut mereka. Dengan gembira ia menyambar Luhan ke dalam pelukannya yang basah oleh keringat dan memutar-mutar ibunya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sehun sesaat sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Haowen, hebat." Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dan memberinya ciuman yang tidak ditolak Haowen saking sedang girangnya.

"Selamat," ujar Sehun formal, menepuk keras bahu Haowen. Lalu mereka berdua saling berjabatan tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kolonel Oh."

"Orang yang berhasil meraih angka kemenangan boleh memanggilku Sehun."

Haowen tersenyum malu. "Aku rasa aku akan memanggilmu paman. Oh ya, kami semua mau makan pizza. Semua anggota tim. Semua diundang. Anda bisa ikut?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Haowen mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menjerit seperti orang Indian. "Oke, kalau begitu nanti kita ketemu di luar. Kami harus menerima pialanya."

Sebagai kapten, Haowen dan pelatihnya menerima piala dari para panitia di tengah lapangan. Sehun berdiri di samping Luhan dan lengannya melingkari bahu Luhan. Ia meremas bahu Luhan dengan lembut ketika Haowen melangkah maju untuk memberikan pidato.

"Aku hendak mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pimpinan sekolah yang senantiasa mendukung kami sepanjang musim ini. Teman-teman semua, terima kasih atas dukungannya!" Penonton bersorak riuh rendah. Haowen menunggu sampai sorakannya reda. "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pelatih. Kami takkan berhasil tanpanya." Kembali para pemain dan orangtua bertepuk tangan. "Aku menerima piala ini atas nama seluruh anggota tim. Hidup Tornadoes!" pekiknya.

Sehun membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan. "Dia juga pandai berpidato."

"Terima kasih."

Untungnya gegap gempita kemenangan yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka membuat Sehun tidak melihat air matanya. Merasakan berat lengan pria itu di bahunya ditambah rasa cinta di hatinya bagi Sehun dan anaknya membuat Luhan nyaris jatuh.

Saat berjalan pelan menuju tempat parkir, mereka bertiga berdebat tentang kendaraan ke tempat pizza. Akhirnya Luhan kalah dua lawan satu. "Seperti skor pertandingannya saja," ujarnya, mengaku kalah.

"Jangan sinis begitu." Sehun tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya atas hasil pemungutan suara itu.

Luhan dan Haowen dibawa menuju ke sebuah mobil sport yang keren. "Berapa banyak mobil yang kaumiliki?" seru Haowen dari kursi belakang mobil Land Rover convertible setelah mereka mulai meluncur di jalan.

"Cuma ini dan Porsche."

"Maaf tadi teman-temanku mengeroyokmu seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar norak. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan orang beken." Rasa terganggu Haowen yang dibuat-buat membuat dua orang dewasa di depannya senyum. "Tidak ada yang percaya kau datang hanya untuk melihatku bertanding."

"Aku tidak keberatan memberi tanda tangan kok."

"Biasanya sih mereka selalu mengerubungi Mom."

"Tidak ah!" protes Luhan.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Harusnya kau dengar apa kata mereka tentang Mom," lanjut Haowen. "Mereka naksir berat, atau mungkin bernafsu pada Mom."

"Haowen, bisakah kau tidak berbicara—"

"Tapi mereka kan memang begitu, Mom." Haowen memandang wajah Sehun lewat kaca spion. "Kau tahu, Mom kan tidak setua ibu teman-temanku. Dan Mom juga lebih cantik. Mom juga tidak kaku dan cerewet, tapi benar-benar enak diajak mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak acuh.

"Iya, sungguh." Haowen mengerutkan dahi. "Aku senang mereka menyukainya, tapi ada satu orang yang mulai bicara macam-macam dan bilang bahwa dia mau, ehm, meniduri Mom segala. Aku terpaksa meninjunya."

"Haowen!" Luhan terkejut dan berbalik di kursinya untuk menatapnya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita pada ku."

"Tenang. Dia memang bajingan, bukan teman dekatku kok." Sambil rnemandang mata Sehun di kaca spion, ia berkata, "Biasanya sih aku tidak keberatan kalau teman-temanku mulai membicarakan Mom. Mereka menggodaku karena Mom lajang." Haowen terkekeh geli. "Pernah ada kakak kelasku yang bertanya padaku apakah dia boleh mengajak Mom ke pesta dansa sekolah. Kurasa dia hanya bergurau." Ia memandang Luhan. "Dia tidak benar-benar mengajak Mom, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Haowen mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap Sehun lewat kaca spion. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka bercanda dengan Mom karena Mom bukan ibu kandungku. Mom sebenarnya bibiku. Ibu kandung ku meninggal waktu aku baru empat tahun."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Luhan berputar di kursinya lagi, kali ini untuk menatap wajah Sehun. Ia memberikan tatapan peringatan pada pria itu.

Tapi Haowen malah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mantap. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang pasti harus dijawabnya tiap kali ia mendapat teman baru. "Aku tidak pernah mengenal ayahku, tapi Mom bilang itu bukan masalah karena aku adalah aku dan yang penting adalah masa depanku, bukan masa laluku." Haowen menunjuk di antara bahu kedua orang di depannya. "Di sana, paman. Di sebelah kanan."

Kemeriahan dalam restoran memekakkan telinga. Wajah manajer yang tampak kesal langsung menjadi pucat ketika gerombolan tim Tornadoes menyerbu masuk memenuhi meja. Pesanan langsung dicatat dan soda langsung habis dengan cepat. Seluruh tim duduk di satu meja panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan sementara para orangtua dan para penggemar lainnya, di antaranya beberapa kelompok gadis yang cekikikan terus, duduk di meja sekitarnya.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk di salah satu meja di samping. Tempatnya memberi mereka sedikit keleluasaan. "Kurasa aku seharusnya merasa tersanjung."

Luhan mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu dan mengesampingkan piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa? Karena diundang ke perayaan ini?"

"Itu dan karena boleh duduk bersama gadis yang paling populer."

"Haowen cuma membesar-besarkan."

"Kurasa tidak. Sepanjang malam ini aku dipelototi tatapan-tatapan cemburu. Ada apa sih antara kau dan si pelatih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia sudah punya pacar kok."

"Tapi kurasa wanita itu bukan pilihan pertamanya." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menegur. Tanpa merasa gentar, Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja dan memperhatikan Luhan dalam cahaya lilin yang bergerak-gerak. "Senang juga mengetahui anak muda zaman sekarang punya selera yang bagus."

"Trims. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lobs begitu saja karena memancing Haowen dalam perjalanan tadi. Kalau kau mau tahu, tanya aku."

"Baik. Berapa banyak?"

"Berapa banyak apanya?"

"Pria."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Belum pernah menikah?"

"Belum."

"Mengapa?"

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Aku takkan berani menanyakan berapa banyak wanita dalam hidupmu sejak kita bertemu di Galveston."

"Tak terhitung, saking banyaknya."

"Tepat."

"Tapi tidak demikian halnya denganmu, kan? Taruhan, pria yang pernah tidur denganmu paling-paling masih bisa dihitung dengan satu tangan."

Kata-katanya menyinggung harga diri Luhan. "Kok bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena adanya Haowen bisa menjadi penghalang hubungan cinta. Iya, kan?"

"Benar sekali," ujar Luhan dengan nada sama dinginnya seperti ketika ia menegur pria itu beberapa malam sebelumnya. "Hubungan cinta bisa menjadi penghalang dalam hidupku dan Haowen. Aku jamin, Kolonel Oh, anakmu diasuh dalam lingkungan yang baik."

"Aku belum mengakui dia anakku."

"Oh," ujar Luhan terkejut. "Kupikir karena kau datang menonton pertandingannya, berusaha bertemu Haowen lagi, kupikir kau sudah yakin."

"Sebelum aku mengambil Iangkah selanjutnya—"

"Langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan cemas. "Langkah selanjutnya apa?"

"Aku belum tahu. Pertama-tama aku harus yakin aku memang ayahnya. Kau bisa memahami itu, kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menerima ceritaku dan melihat betapa miripnya kalian berdua."

"Setahuku ada tes darah," ujar Sehun pelan. "Tes itu tidak bisa membuktikan garis keturunan, tapi cukup efektif untuk mengesampingkan beberapa kemungkinan."

"Aku tahu. Aku sering mendengarnya."

"Aku ingin Haowen dan aku menjalani tes darah. Aku butuh kepastian."

"Haruskah kau melakukannya?"

"Ya, Luhan. Aku harus melakukannya. Agar aku bisa tenang."

Luhan menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku takkan bisa mencegahmu, ya?"

"Maukah kau membantuku?"

Luhan diam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Haowen pasti menjalani tes kesehatan sebelum musim pertandingan dimulai. Mereka mengambil darahnya waktu itu. Pasti mereka masih menyimpan berkasnya."

"Aku akan menanganinya. Siapa yang harus kuhubungi?"

Luhan menuliskan nama klinik tempat Haowen menjalani tes kesehatannya dan menyerahkan kertasnya pada Sehun tepat saat Haowen menghampiri mereka.

Anak itu berlutut di samping meja mereka dan mulai memukul-mukul meja seperti tambur. "Aku siap pergi kapan pun kalian siap. Aku sudah mengalahkan semua orang di permainan video. Mereka mengusirku karena mereka semua berutang padaku."

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan berusaha keras untuk membayar sendiri makanannya, Sehun dengan keras menolaknya. Kepergian mereka diiringi sorakan, bagi sang kapten yang menjadi penentu kemenangan tim Tornadoes dan bagi tamunya yang terkenal.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sudah berada di jalan tol. "Hei, paman, kau melewati belokan menuju stadion," ujar Haowen dari bangku belakang.

"Tapi tidak melewati belokan menuju rumahku."

"Rumahmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Kupikir kalian mungkin mau berenang dan beristirahat."

"Sungguh, Paman? Kau punya kolam renang? Mom, dia punya kolam renang."

"Sudah larut."

"Besok kan libur. Boleh, ya?"

Karena Sehun yang menyetir mobil, keputusan jelas bukan di tangan Luhan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyukai gagasan untuk pergi ke rumah pria itu. Ia tidak mau Haowen menjadi terlalu akrab dengan orang terkenal yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam hidupnya dan sewaktu-waktu bisa pergi begitu saja begitu kegembiraan memiliki seorang anak sudah luntur.

Dan kalau rasa tanggung jawab Sehun membuatnya merasa wajib untuk mengasuh Haowen, bagaimana rumah tuanya, yang ledengnya sangat perlu diperbaiki, dapat menandingi rumah modern yang indah dengan kolam renang di halaman belakang dan akuarium di dinding ruang makan?

Akuarium itu hanya salah satu dari ratusan benda lain yang disebut Haowen "Keren!" ketika ia berjalan dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya. Anjing Labrador berbulu keemasan sedikit menggeram pada Luhan tapi langsung tertarik pada Haowen dan berjalan di samping anak itu, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dan menjilati lutut teman barunya.

"Gila, rumah ini benar-benar hebat, ya?" pekik Haowen saat melangkah keluar menuju teras untuk mengagumi kolam renangnya.

"Berenanglah," ujar Sehun padanya. "Tapi lepaskan dulu sepatunya."

Dengan cepat Haowen menanggalkan celananya dan langsung terjun tanpa ragu-ragu. "Gaya renang yang bagus," Sehun mengomentari.

"Belajar di klub pemuda selama sepuluh musim panas," ujar Luhan.

"Apakah dia selalu berhasil pada apa pun yang dilakukannya?"

"Ya." Luhan menatap Sehun dari samping. "Dan dia tidak mendapatkan dorongan seorang juara dari ibunya."

Mereka mengawasi Haowen berenang bolak-balik sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk beristirahat. Vivi terus membuntutinya, berlari-lari di tepi, menyalak dengan girang. Saat Haowen muncul di permukaan untuk mengambil napas, anjing itu menjilati wajahnya.

"Anjing ini menyukaiku." Haowen tertawa dan mengelak dari jilatan anjing itu.

"Dia belum olahraga hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" usul Sehun. "Dua blok ke arah selatan ada orang yang memiliki Ferrari merah. Biasanya mobilnya diparkir di luar pada jam-jam seperti ini."

Haowen menghela dirinya keluar dari kolam dan mengambil handuk dan rantai anjing yang diulurkan Sehun padanya. "Ayo, Vivi. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Si anak dan teman barunya yang setia keluar lewat gerbang pribadi yang langsung menutup di belakang mereka. "Kurasa Vivi mau saja pergi dengan Haowen kalau anak itu memintanya," ujar Sehun. "Dasar anjing tidak setia."

"Dari dulu Haowen selalu ingin punya anjing."

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah memeliharanya?" Alis Sehun bertaut.

"Ibuku. Hewan peliharaan membuatnya gugup. Sejak ibu masuk panti wreda aku belum sempat mencarikan anjing untuk Haowen."

Sehun mempertimbangkan hal itu sesaat, lalu mengedikkan kepala ke arah sebuah ruangan di seberang kolam renang. "Ruang ganti wanita ada di sebelah sana. Kau akan menemukan berbagai macam model baju renang di lemarinya, tapi aku tidak yakin ada yang ukurannya cukup kecil untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh baju renang."

Sehun melangkah mendekat. Suaranya berat. Ia menyeringai lebar. "Itu lebih bagus lagi."

"Maksudku bukan seperti itu."

"Kau kan pernah berenang telanjang sebelumnya. Aku ingat kok."

"Kau salah ingatan kalau yang kau ingat adalah waktu kau dan Ji hyo berenang telanjang malam-malam di Teluk."

"Oh, ya. Kau tidak mau membuka bajumu. Kami berdua terus mengajakmu, tapi kau tetap tidak mau."

"Kau bisa ditangkap karena merusak moral anak di bawah umur."

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merusak moralmu. Kau menangis dan lari pulang. Kenapa?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apa-apa, terpesona oleh cahaya keperakan sinar bulan yang menimpa kepala Sehun. Persis seperti yang dilihatnya di pantai Galveston malam itu, ketika Ji hyo menyebutnya pengecut dan mengancam akan mencekiknya kalau ia memberitahu orangtuanya tentang apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

 _Sehun, sedikit lebih sabar, membujuknya, "Ayolah, Kuper. Tidak berbahaya kok. Tidak bakal tersambar petir juga."_

Saat itu Luhan sangat ingin bergabung dengannya dalam kehangatan air laut, tapi ia terlalu malu akan tubuhnya yang belum berkembang dan terlalu takut ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berenang bersamaku malam itu? Apakah kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak," bantah Luhan berbisik.

"Kenapa kau menangis waktu itu, Luhan? Apa kau malu?"

"Aku menangis karena marah."

"Marah? Padaku?"

"Padamu. Pada Ji hyo. Aku membencimu karena bisa menganggapnya begitu enteng sedangkan aku tidak. Tapi aku terutama marah pada diriku sendiri. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bergabung, tapi aku tidak berani."

Mata Sehun menyipit. "Sekarang kesempatanmu untuk mengganti kesempatan yang dulu hilang."

"Aku masih belum berani."

"Aku berani saja." Sehun melepaskan sepatu larinya dan membuka kaus kakinya. Dalam satu sentakan kaus polonya ditanggalkan lewat kepalanya. Kaus itu menyapu kaki Luhan ketika akhirnya jatuh di teras.

"Sehun?"

"Hmm?" Ia membuka celana pendeknya.

Mata Luhan dengan lapar menjelajahi dadanya. Dadanya yang bidang lebih kekar dibandingkan ketika pria itu masih berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Warna kulitnya kini lebih kecokelatan, membungkus lekuk-lekuk otot yang keras, yang meyakinkan seorang pengusaha yang baru-baru ini meminta izin untuk memasarkan sebuah poster Oh Sehun.

Pengusaha itu ingin membuat gambar Sehun yang mengenakan pakaian luar angkasa yang terbuka hingga ke pusar. Ia ingin menempatkan Sehun di muka sebuah roket, lambang yang tidak terlalu kentara. Pasti laku keras, janjinya. Tidak perlu lagi mengambil uang pajak untuk membiayai program luar angkasa NASA di masa mendatang. Dana cadangan NASA pasti akan penuh dengan uang dari dompet para wanita yang tergila-gila.

Tentu saja NASA sangat marah. Mereka tidak memberi tanggapan resmi atas ide gila itu. Pers memuat berita itu selama beberapa hari sebelum akhirnya berita itu menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi sekarang Luhan, dengan mulut kering, telapak tangan yang berkeringat, dan lutut yang lemas, berpikir bahwa gagasan pengusaha itu bagus juga.

Sehun menanggalkan celana pendeknya dan menendangnya ke samping, lalu mengaitkan kedua ibu jarinya di karet celana dalamnya. Otomatis Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk mencegah tangan pria itu. Ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit yang hangat, Luhan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Haowen melihatku berenang telanjang di kolammu, Sehun," ujarnya. "Ini konyol dan kekanak-kanakan. Hentikan."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi perusak suasana dan pakai baju renangnya."

Mata berwarna kelam itu menantang mata Luhan. Luhan mungkin bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau Sehun tidak mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya dan kembali mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke celana dalamnya. Sehun menang.

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaku menuju pintu sebuah ruangan dan membantingnya hingga menutup. Ada tiga baju renang dan sepuluh menit kemudian ia muncul mengenakan sebuah baju renang hitam. Bahannya cukup ketat untuk membalut tubuhnya yang ramping, walaupun kebesaran satu ukuran.

Dengan penuh percaya diri ia berjalan di papan loncat, melompat-lompat untuk mencoba pantulannya, lalu melompat dengan indah. Ketika ia muncul di permukaan, Sehun sedang bertepuk tangan untuknya sambil mengapung di punggungnya menuju sisi kolam, menendang-nendang kakinya untuk membuatnya tetap mengapung,

"Hebat."

"Trims."

Luhan berenang menuju tangga dan sudah setengah jalan menaikinya ketika tangan Sehun menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Sehun menariknya kembali ke air dan menekan punggungnya ke dinding kolam.

Saat kaki pria itu menyentuh kakinya, Luhan terperangah. "Sehun, kau—"

"Memang. Aku suka berenang telanjang. Rasanya enak."

"Dan itu prinsip hidupmu, kan? Kalau rasanya enak, lakukan saja."

"Dan prinsip hidupmu adalah kalau rasanya enak, pasti dosa." Ia mengisap air di cuping telinga Luhan dan mengecup leher wanita itu. "Sekali ini saja, Nona Sok Alim, bagaimana kalau kau bersikap tenang dan mengikuti arus? Ambil kesempatan yang ada. Lakukan sesuatu yang menantang, sesuatu—"

Luhan mendorong kedua bahu pria itu yang membuat Sehun terdorong dan mengakibatkan semburan air yang besar. "Jadi karena itu kau melakukannya?" tanyanya marah. "Karena menyenangkan, mendebarkan, menantang. seorang anak laki-laki yang memergoki ibunya dan seorang pria telanjang di kolam renang pasti tantangan yang belum pernah kaualami."

Luhan sudah sampai kembali di tangga dan sudah separo jalan menaikinya ketika Sehun sekali lagi menariknya kembali ke air, tapi tidak selembut tadi.

Kali ini ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara ketiak Luhan. Telapak tangannya menekan sisi payudara Luhan yang menyebabkan puncaknya menegang. Sehun melihat hal itu. Ia menekan Luhan cukup dekat untuk membuat wanita itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya.

"Alasanku melakukan ini," desisnya, "adalah karena aku pernah menyentuhmu sekali kemarin. Sejak saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah menyentuhmu lagi."

Matanya menatap bibir Luhan. Sepasang bibir yang basah oleh air kolam dan lidah yang bergerak-gerak gugup. Lipstiknya sudah luntur. Luhan tidak tahu betapa seksinya dirinya di mata Sehun.

"Seandainya aku punya cukup otak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu seperti saat ini," erangnya, "aku akan membuka bajumu dan menyeretmu ke ombak bersamaku malam itu. Mungkin kalau saat itu aku menolongmu mengatasi sikap kakumu, kalau aku saat itu memperkenalkan tubuh pria padamu, kau mungkin akan menjadi wanita yang sensual sekarang, bukannya cewek kaku dan pemalu seperti ini!"

HunHan

.

Luhan menatap wajahnya di kaca riasnya. Usianya baru saja menginjak kepala tiga, tapi wajahnya masih halus dan tidak berkerut, seperti wajah seorang remaja. Satu-satunya yang tampak dewasa adalah matanya. Sejak lahir matanya memandang dunia dengan serius.

Begitulah kira-kira.

Itulah sebabnya Sehun menganggapnya pemalu. Ia selalu memberi kesan seperti itu pada orang-orang. Sejak masa kanak-kanak hingga remaja ia selalu diolok-olok karena begitu lurus, begitu membosankan, begitu serius.

Memangnya mereka pikir ia suka memiliki nurani berlebihan seperti ini? Ia tidak menyukainya. Membosankan. Sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah menikmati rasanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi harus ada yang melakukannya. Dan karena Ji hyo adalah si pembuat onar dalam keluarga, Luhan-lah yang harus menjadi penjaganya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, mematikan lampu, lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang kosong, dan menanggalkan jas kamarnya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus baju tidurnya. Tubuhnya kurus dan kecil. Sama sekali tidak bisa disebut menggiurkan. Ji hyo, yang tubuhnya lebih cepat matang, sudah menarik perhatian para pria sejak masih berusia empat belas tahun, yang membuat orangtuanya sangat khawatir.

Kalau sedang baik, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, Ji hyo akan menghibur adiknya yang minder dengan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia nanti akan memiliki belahan dada yang mengundang, dan pinggul yang indah.

Sambil tersenyum sinis, Luhan bergelung di ranjangnya. Lekuk-lekuk yang ditunggunya tidak pernah muncul. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berhenti menunggu.

Ia tahu ia memiliki daya pikat tersendiri. Meskipun matanya tidak bersinar merayu dan menggoda, matanya tampak lebar dan dihiasi bulu mata yang hitam dan tebal. Tampaknya bentuk bibirnya yang membuat sejumlah pria terpesona.

Ia pernah berpose untuk seorang pematung— pasti Kolonel Oh akan terkejut kalau tahu semasa kuliah dulu ia pernah berpose telanjang untuk seorang pematung—yang menyatakan bibirnya seksi dan memikat.

Bibirnya yang membuat si pematung itu terpikat, hingga meninggalkan pekerjaannya, menyeberangi studionya, dan mengusap bibir Luhan dengan jemari yang lembap oleh tanah liat. Luhan terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya bereaksi atas sentuhan itu.

Seniman itu mencumbunya lebih jauh. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dan menyentuhnya lagi. Luhan menjawab sentuhannya. Si pematung memiliki ego yang besar, dan egonya pasti akan terluka kalau tahu bukan sentuhannya yang membangkitkan respons sensual dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan teringat pada Sehun, yang menertawakannya di pantai ketika deretan giginya yang putih menjilati puncak es sirup sebelum mencair oleh matahari. Mereka membeli es sirup itu untuk merayakan istana pasir mereka yang memerlukan yaktu setengah hari baru selesai.

" _Hei, Kuper, es sirupnya membuat bibirmu merah."_

Jari-jari yang berpasir itu menelusuri bibirnya yang memerah oleh es sirup, dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan kecil tergelitik.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti perasaan nikmat, hangat, berbunga-bunga yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengaitkan tubuhnya yang menegang dengan sentuhan Sehun. Baru kelak di kemudian hari ia menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya sore itu.

Si pematung tanpa sengaja membangkitkan kenangan itu

Luhan tidak memiliki bakat alam untuk memikat pria, apalagi seorang petualang seperti Oh Sehun. Tapi pria itu pasti kaget kalau tahu gelombang ke rinduan yang melanda Luhan di balik penampilannya yang kaku itu.

Tuduhan Sehun bahwa Luhan wanita pemalu sangat menusuk hatinya, bukan karena hal itu benar, melainkan justru karena hal itu sangat salah. Seandainya saat itu Haowen tidak kembali, seandainya Sehun tidak meninggalkan kolam dan mengenakan celananya dengan tergesa-gesa, Luhan mungkin akan menunjukkan pada pria itu sesensual apa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku takkan melakukannya," ujar Luhan dalam kegelapan, tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur karena mampu menahan diri atau memarahi dirinya karena bersikap begitu pengecut.

Karena ia telah menampik Sehun dengan kasar, paling-paling pria itu jera dan takkan menghubunginya lagi. Keputusan terbaik bagi semua pihak yang terkait. Gagasan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki mungkin menarik bagi pria itu karena dipikirnya ia akan mendapatkan Haowen sekaligus seorang Wanita lajang.

Biar saja Sehun yang mengurus surat-surat kaleng itu sendirian. Luhan sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pria itu.

Namun sebelum ia terlelap, sisi permisif dari Luhan mengkhayalkan tentang hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya bersama Oh Sehun.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Enam**

.

.

.

Ternyata pria itu menghubunginya lagi, dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka Luhan.

"Maaf?" tanyanya lewat pesawat telepon.

"Kau bisa pergi atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, karena sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Dan kau bilang acara makan malamnya jam—"

"Delapan. Memangnya kau perlu enam jam untuk berdandan?"

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk pergi ke acara semacam itu, Sehun. Lagi pula, kenapa kau mengajakku sih? Kau kan pasti punya buku alamat kecil yang isinya penuh nama-nama wanita yang cocok."

"Aku meneleponmu karena gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak punya teman kencan."

"Gara-gara aku?"

"Aku sulit berkonsentrasi sejak bertemu Haowen. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat acara makan malam ini sampai teman-temanku mengungkitnya beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Maaf. Kau bisa mengajak orang lain, atau kau bisa pergi sendirian, atau kau tidak usah datang saja sekalian. Tapi kalau kau sampai tidak punya teman kencan, itu sama sekah bukan urusanku."

"Aku harus menghadirinya, dan aku bisa habis diolok-olok teman-temanku kalau datang tanpa membawa teman kencan."

"Tidak baik untuk reputasimu, ya?"

"Ya. Begitu juga kehadiran seorang anak laki-laki yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak kuketahui," tambahnya dengan suara pelan. Ia menelepon Luhan dari kantornya di NASA. "Aku sudah menjalani tes darah dan hasilnya cocok dengan darah Haowen. Kita harus bicara, Luhan. Ikutlah denganku malam ini, please."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan melihat pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya akhir minggu ini. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin. Ia memerlukan perubahan total sebelum layak menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam resmi.

Ia menyebutkan semua alasan itu pada Sehun, lalu menambahkan dengan suram, "Dan aku juga harus menjenguk ibuku sore ini."

"Kau kan wanita yang cekatan. Aku akan menjemputmu jam delapan seperempat."

"Lho, tadi kaubilang acaranya jam delapan?"

"Kau pikir aku bakal datang tepat waktu?"

.

HunHan

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan cemas. "Mom kelihatan sangat cantik!" seru Haowen dari belakang Luhan. Bersama-sama mereka mengawasi pantulan Luhan di cermin pintu lemarinya.

Luhan berbalik ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. "Bajunya berlebihan tidak?"

"Berlebihan? Kekecilan, mungkin lebih tepat."

"Haowen," pekik Luhan kesal, "tadi kau bilang potongan baju ini tidak serendah itu."

Haowen tertawa. "Memang tidak kok. Aku cuma bercanda."

Setelah mampir ke salon tempat rambutnya ditata dan kukunya dimanikur dan menengok ibunya di panti wreda, berlawanan dengan kehendak hatinya, Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah butik. Hampir semua gaun malam yang dilihatnya tidak disukainya, baik karena tidak cocok untuknya, ataupun karena alasan lainnya.

Ia sudah mulai putus asa ketika melihat gaun yang satu ini. Korsetnya terbuat dari kain satin berwarna biru cerah, tanpa tali, dan ketat membalut tubuhnya. Di baliknya terdapat sebuah rok satin pendek berwarna hitam yang seksi.

"Sayang, kalau Anda keluar dari toko ini tanpa membeli gaun itu, aku akan menangis," ujar pemilik butik padanya.

"Menurut Anda gaun ini terlalu... terlalu... tidak untukku?"

"Gaun itu sempurna! Sungguh."

Ketika wanita itu pergi melayani pembeli lain, Luhan diam-diam memeriksa label harga di gaun itu dan nyaris menjerit membacanya. Setelah melirik sedih untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin tiga sisi, Luhan kembali ke ruang ganti dan mulai menanggalkan gaun itu.

Si pemilik butik kembali menghampirinya. "Pakai MasterCard atau Visa?"

"Tidak dua-duanya. Aku tidak bisa membelinya."

"Mengapa? Anda sangat menawan dalam gaun itu."

"Aku tidak sanggup membelinya. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayar gaun ini dengan kartu kredit," jawab Luhan, mengembalikan gaun itu pada si pemilik butik dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya.

Si pemilik butik meraih bolpoin dari balik telinganya, mencoret harganya dan menuliskan harga baru. "Nah, sekarang Anda sanggup membelinya, kan?"

Luhan melihat harga baru itu. "Ini tinggal separo harga!"

"Baru saja diobral."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Begini, Sayang, harga gaun ini kan sebenarnya sudah dinaikkan seratus persen. Bahkan dengan separo harga begini aku masih mendapat laba. Kelihatannya hampir semua orang sudah membeli baju musim semi. Lagi pula, tidak banyak pelangganku yang mengenakan ukuran ini. Aku salah karena membeli gaun sekecil ini. Dengan senang hati aku menjualnya, berapa pun harganya."

Begitulah, akhirnya Luhan membeli gaun itu dan sekarang memeragakannya di hadapan anaknya sebelum teman kencannya tiba. Ia merasa gugup seperti seorang gadis remaja yang hendak pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah.

"Seandainya aku lebih berisi, ini lho, di atas sini" sesalnya sambil menunjuk bagian depan dadanya.

"Ya ampun, Mom, zaman sekarang laki-laki kan sudah tidak mempermasalahkan ukuran dada lagi."

Luhan menatap mata Haowen lewat cermin. "Coba kauulangi ucapanmu tanpa tertawa."

Haowen menyeringai malu-malu ketika bel pintu depan berbunyi. "Benar kok, Mom kelihatan hebat!" jeritnya sambil berlari keluar kamar dan segera menuru ni tangga.

Haowen memang mengagumi penampilannya, tapi apa anggapan Sehun, yang sudah biasa berkencan dengan wanita yang lebih muda, yang tubuhnya lebih berisi, tentang si cewek pemalu malam ini?

Pria itu tampak sangat mewah. Lebih mengiurkan daripada Death by Chocolate, makanan penutup kesukaannya. Sehun mengenakan tuksedo militer. Tanda pangkatnya menonjolkan bahunya yang hidang. Jas putihnya yang pendek menampakkan pinggangnya yang sempit. Dan celananya yang hitam tampak begitu menggoda. Pria itu bersiul-siul ketika Luhan menuruni tangga.

"Mom kelihatan sangat cantik, kan?" tanya Haowen.

"Lumayan," ujar Sehun dengan suara yang membuat lutut Luhan gemetaran dan bajunya ikut bergetar.

"Kami akan pulang sekitar... jam berapa, Sehun?"

"Tidak usah menunggu kami," ujar Sehun pada Haowen sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyalakan lampu terasnya," ujar Haowen.

"Nyalakan lampunya!" perintah Luhan tegas. "Nyalakan semua lampu luar dan kunci semua pintu. Jangan membuka pintu kecuali—"

"Mom!" jerit Haowen, memutar bola matanya "Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Aku tahu." Luhan menggenggam lengan anak itu dan meremasnya dengan sayang. "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Kami pergi dulu, Haowen." Sehun menuntun Luhan keluar.

"Eh, Paman?"

"Ya?" Sehun berhenti, berbalik. Haowen memintanya kembali. Mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar sebelum Haowen melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu seperti yang diminta Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai sambil membantu Luhan masuk mobil Porsche-nya. "Apa yang kalian bisikkan tadi?" tanya Luhan ketika pria itu sudah duduk di balik kemudi.

"Pembicaraan antar pria."

"Aku ingin tahu."

"Tidak kau tidak bakal ingin tahu," tukas Sehun, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya, aku ingin tahu."

"Yakin?"

Sehun berhenti di lampu merah di ujung jalan dan memandang Luhan dari tempat duduknya. "Haowen bilang dia memberiku izin untuk mengajakmu tidur. Dia janji tidak akan menghajarku."

HunHan

.

"Ayo, cobalah." Sehun menyemangati Luhan untuk memakan tiram mentah.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Melihatnya saja sudah geli."

Sehun membuka cangkangnya dengan bibirnya dan menelan benda licin itu bulat-bulat. Luhan bergidik. Sehun tertawa. "Ini bagus untukmu, katanya bisa meningkatkan kejantananmu."

"Berarti tidak cocok untukku, karena dari awalnya aku kan sudah tidak jantan."

"Jelas dong," ujar Sehun, matanya menatap gaun Luhan yang berpotongan rendah.

Luhan tersipu malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. "Hati-hati, nanti Suzette cemburu Iho."

"Siapa?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggairahkan. Wanita itu mengenakan baju kulit mini berwarna merah dan menggandeng lengan seorang pejabat NASA yang baru saja bercerai.

"Oh, dia," ujar Sehun tak acuh, kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke Luhan. "Hanya seorang penggemar."

"Tadi aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Dia bilang kau membatalkan kencan dengannya minggu lalu."

"Memang."

"Dasar tidak berperasaan."

"Gara-gara kau."

"Kenapa sih semua kegagalanmu dengan wanita belakangan ini gara-gara aku?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan berkencan dengannya di hari aku ber temu Haowen. Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi malam harinya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tidak usah senyum-senyum," gerutu Sehun, melihat bibir Luhan tersenyum. Sebenarnya, sejak menjemput Luhan, ia terus-menerus memperhatikan bibir dan lehernya, yang membuat perut Luhan bergolak.

"Kami orang-orang biasa ini sangat senang melihat orang hebat tumbang," goda Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau dan Suzette bisa berkenalan?"

"Kami berkenalan waktu kau dan teman-temanmu sedang membicarakan A-3."

"A-4, maksudmu?"

"Maksudku A-4. Suzette bilang... sebenarnya apa sih A-4 itu?"

"Pesawat latihan Angkatan Laut. Kadang-kadang aku menerbangkan pesawat itu dan berputar-pu tar sebentar."

"Kau menerbangkan pesawat militer untuk berputar-putar?" Cara bersenang-senang seperti itu tak dapat dibayangkannya.

"Aku kan harus terus mengasah keterampilanku sebagai pilot penguji," tukas Sehun membela diri.

Luhan memperhatikan pria itu sambil termenung. "Kenapa sih kau sangat suka terbang?"

Mereka diam-diam memilih tempat sepi di teras dengan pemandangan danau buatan sebagai tempat untuk menikmati hidangan mereka. Aliran airnya dipagari bunga azalea yang sedang bermekaran, membuat tepi sungainya tampak seperti ulat bulu bunga fuchsia raksasa. Tanaman anggur wisteria merambat di sepanjang pegangan di teras, kuncup-kuncup lavender-nya mengarah ke permukaan air.

Malam itu terasa menyejukkan. Sementara Sebagian besar tamu memenuhi seluruh ruangan di kediaman tuan rumah yang sangat besar, tertawa dan mengobrol satu sama lain diimbuhi iringan musik dan band yang memainkan lima alat musik, Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdua di bangku luar.

"Aku menyukai kegembiraan yang kurasakan di atas sana. Semakin tinggi dan semakin cepat aku terbang, aku semakin menyukainya."

"Apakah ibumu masih mengkhawatirkanmu?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau pernah menceritakannya di Galveston dulu. Aku masih ingat. Sore itu hujan, jadi kita main monopoli. Ji hyo merasa bosan dan pergi tidur siang."

"Orangtuamu juga sedang tidur siang," ujar Sehun. "Kita hanya berduaan di teras berkaca dengan pemandangan ke pantai."

Luhan merasa senang karena Sehun mengingatnya. "Kau menceritakan semua rencanamu untuk melamar ke program astronot setelah kau menjalani tugasmu di Angkatan Laut. Saat itulah kau mengatakan padaku bahwa ibumu cemas membayangkan kau menerbangkan pesawat tempur dan pesawat ujicoba."

"Yah, Mom masih merasa cemas. Setiap kali aku ikut pesawat ulang-alik, Dad bilang ingin membius Mom, tapi Mom malah terus menonton televisi dan mendengarkan radio."

"Aku tahu perasaannya," bisik Luhan pelan.

Ia melakukan hal yang persis sama. Sepanjang minggu itu ia hanya mampu menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaan dan hanya sempat tidur sebentar. Cemas setengah mati, ia mondar-mandir di setiap ruangan dalam rumahnya, pikirannya terus-menerus membayangkan ledakan pesawat Challenger. Ia ingat menangis lega ketika Sehun mendaratkan pesawat ulang-aliknya di Pangkalan Udara Militer Edwards, mengakhiri misi ruang angkasanya dengan sukses.

"Kekhawatiran ibuku terhadap ruang angkasa sama besarnya dengan kekhawatirannya bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menikah dan—" Sehun herhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke air di kejauhan.

"Punya anak?"

Mata Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. "Tes darahnya tidak membuktikan bahwa aku ayah Haowen. Tapi tes itu membuktikan bahwa aku mungkin ayahnya." Dengan suara yang lebih pelan Sehun menambahkan, "Kurasa aku memang ayahnya."

"Memang. Ji hyo waktu itu masih perawan."

"Kau yakin?" Alis Sehun bertaut karena tegang dan keinginan untuk bisa merasa yakin.

"Oh, ya," jawab Luhan, tertawa sedih. "Ji hyo selalu menceritakan segalanya padaku. Kalau dia sudah pernah memiliki kekasih sebelum kau, aku pasti tahu. Dia merasa senang karena kekasihnya yang pertama adalah seorang pria yang lebih tua dan berpengalaman."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya," aku Sehun. "Dia hanya merupakan bayangan samar dalam ingatanku. Tubuh yang indah. Rambut pirang yang panjang. Cewek gampangan." Ia memperhatikan wajah Luhan dalam cahaya yang berkedip-kedip yang memantul dari air. "Aku lebih ingat kau daripada Ji hyo."

"Yang benar saja, Sehun."

"Benar kok. Saat itu kita sering mengobrol, kan?"

"Kau yang bicara. Aku mendengarkan." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kurasa waktu itu aku sangat bangga pada diriku sendiri."

"Dan aku begitu terpana. Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang anak kurus kering yang selalu menguntit dan diusir pergi setiap kali kau dan Ji hyo ingin bercinta. Nona Sok Alim, ingat?"

Sehun menyeringai lambat-lambat saat mengingat hal itu. Matanya menelusuri bagian atas gaun Luhan yang memperlihatkan sebagian buah dadanya. "Dan sekarang Nona Sok Alim mulai membuka dirinya. Secara harfiah."

Luhan tersipu malu dan mengangguk ke arah ruangan yang terang-benderang. "Mereka memanggil semua orang untuk makan malam." Sehun mengangkat tangan kirinya, Luhan melirik arloji pria itu. "Memang sudah saatnya. Setengah sebelas! Ini sih bukan waktu makan malam lagi. Lebih tepat waktu tidur."

Sehun memutar tangannya hingga telapak tangannya menyelinap ke telapak tangan Luhan dan ia menggenggam jari-jari wanita itu dengan hangat. Lengannya yang lain menyelip ke pinggang Luhan. "Itu bisa diatur."

Luhan mengambil napas yang membuat dadanya bergetar. "Jangan bercanda, Sehun."

"Aku tidak bercanda kok. Para pria selalu ingat para wanita yang lolos darinya, lho. Aku penasaran ingin tahu, apa sih yang membuat Nona Sok Alim begitu hebatnya."

Luhan tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain Sehun, saat pria itu memeluknya begitu dekat. Tapi otaknya yang jernih tidak mengizinkannya untuk menikmati pelukan pria itu. Pikirannya masih berkutat dengan hasil tes darah itu dan bisikan Sehun yang meyakini Haowen sebagai anaknya.

"Apakah kau akan memberitahu orangtuamu bahwa mereka memiliki seorang cucu?" Ia merasakan otot-otot Sehun langsung menegang. Dan walaupun pria itu masih tersenyum, senyum itu tampak dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sekarang setelah kau tahu Haowen anakmu, apa yang akan kaulakukan, Sehun?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri, membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. "Kau benar, mereka memanggil semua orang untuk menyantap makan malam. Sebaiknya kita tidak membiarkan mereka menunggu."

Saat menuntun Luhan melewati pintu teras, Sehun membungkuk dan berbisik, "Kalau aku boleh terus terang, Luhan, kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana memadamkan gairah yang baru saja hendak bangkit."

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Tujuh**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sehun muncul di muka pintunya jam sebelas siang. Luhan terkejut melihat pria itu. Sejak percakapan mereka di teras malam sebelumnya, sikap Sehun terasa kaku dan menjaga jarak.

Ketika Sehun mengantarnya hingga ke muka pintu semalam, pria itu mengucapkan selamat malam dengan sopan dan menciumnya sekilas yang menandakan ia senang karena malam itu sudah berakhir. Itu sebabnya kunjungan ini sama sekali tidak disangka-sangka.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Sehun dari balik pintu kasa.

"Aku sedang bekerja." Tubuh Luhan bau cat dan penampilannya berantakan. Rambutnya yang semalam tertata rapi sekarang sudah kusut. Rambutnya sudah kembali menjadi ikal-ikal pendek dan tipis yang membingkai wajahnya yang mungil. Gaun malamnya sudah digantung di dalam lemari kayu cedar. Pagi ini Luhan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan atasan yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Pakaiannya ini sudah masuk ke dalam laci baju kerjanya musim panas lalu. Keduanya tercoreng-moreng oleh cat. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sejenak Luhan ragu, lalu membuka pintu kasa. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju bagian belakang rumah.

Sehun langsung duduk di atas salah satu kursi rotan dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya. "Tadinya sih kerja, tapi simulator yang harus kami ujicoba mengalami masalah. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan kecuali mengobrol tanpa tujuan sambil menunggu para teknisi menemukan masalahnya. Akhirnya mereka mengumumkan bahwa mungkin baru besok mereka selesai. Oleh karena itu aku mengambil libur setengah hari. Apa itu?" Dengan kacamata hitamnya Sehun menunjuk ke gambar yang sedang dikerjakan Luhan.

"Sampul katalog toko perhiasan. Kau suka?" Luhan mengangkat gambarnya, menunggu komentar Sehun. Gambar itu menunjukkan bunga teratai yang besar dengan latar belakang hitam yang kontras. Di tengah-tengah kuntum bunga yang berwarna putih susu tampak sepasang anting-anting yang berkilauan.

"Unik."

"Diplomatis sekali," ujar Luhan datar. "Untung biro iklannya sudah menyetujui sketsaku, kalau tidak aku bisa cemas." Sehun tersenyum samar, Seolah hanya mendengarkan sepintas lalu. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Sehun?"

"Makan siang."

"Makan siang?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang di luar," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku tidak mau, tampangku sedang lusuh begini."

"Kau cantik kok."

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mau keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita makan siang di sini saja. Kau punya apa?"

Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, Sehun sudah berjalan melewati pintu menuju dapur. Ketika Luhan sampai di sana, pria itu sedang membungkuk, melihat-lihat isi kulkas.

Luhan berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan de-ngan kasar menutup pintu kulkas. "Kau tidak datang ke sini untuk makan."

Sehun bersandar di kulkas dan menatap langit-langit. "Kau benar. Memang bukan itu alasanku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Aku terus-menerus memikirkan pertanyaanmu semalam. Apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan Haowen?" Luhan merasa tekanan yang meremas jantungnya, tekanan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali ia memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengan Haowen.

Perlahan, nyaris takut, ia bertanya, "Kau sudah memutuskan?"

"Belum," jawab Sehun, menatap mata Luhan. "Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu tentang masa depannya, aku ingin tahu masa lalunya."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya bingung "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku suka melihat Haowen yang sekarang. Dipandang dari segala sudut, Haowen adalah anak yang hebat, anak idaman setiap ayah. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seperti itu. Bayangkan, betapa banyak yang tidak kuketahui. Satu-satunya yang kuketahui dari enam belas tahun kehidupannya hanyalah bahwa dia tidak boleh memelihara anjing karena neneknya uring-uringan melihat binatang peliharaan dan bahwa dia belajar berenang di klub pemuda."

Ekspresi Sehun begitu muram dan tatapannya memohon. "Ceritakan padaku, Luhan. Ceritakan padaku segalanya."

Luhan memandang sekilas ruang kerjanya, bermaksud memberi isyarat, tapi berpikir ia bisa bergadang semalam suntuk kalau memang diperlukan untuk menepati tenggat waktu pekerjaannya.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ia mengantar Sehun dari dapur menuju ruang tamu, tempat ia menyimpan album-album foto yang penuh dengan foto Haowen.

Perasaan Luhan bercampur aduk. Walaupun sulit untuk mengakuinya, ia menghargai Sehun karena memperhatikan Haowen. Sehun bisa saja menjadi marah waktu ia mengetahui keberadaan Haowen. Bahkan setelah menyadari bahwa ia mungkin ayah kandung Haowen, Sehun bisa saja menolak anak itu sebagai kesalahan biologis seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan pria yang mengencani wanita semacam Suzette.

Tapi Sehun bukan sembarang pria. Ia ditunjuk oleh Kongres untuk menempati posisi di Akademi Ang katan Laut. Hidupnya dipenuhi segudang prestasi dan penghargaan. Ia memiliki integritas yang mendukung kesuksesannya.

Kepribadiannya yang kuat itulah yang membuat Luhan semakin mencintainya, namun juga membuat pria itu menjadi musuhnya. Meskipun diancam surat-surat kaleng, Sehun bukanlah pria yang tega tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan seorang anak laki-laki. Keinginan egois Luhan-lah yang menginginkan Sehun berbuat itu.

Sebelum Sehun menjelaskan rencananya, Luhan hanya bisa menebak-nebak rencana masa depan Sehun, itu pun seandainya pria itu punya rencana. Untuk sementara waktu, bekerja sama dengan Sehun adalah stra tegi terbaik.

Luhan duduk bersila di lantai dan menarik sebuah album foto yang besar ke atas pangkuannya. Sehun duduk di sampingnya. Luhan membuka sampul album foto itu dan mengusapkan tangannya di atas kertas yang ditempelkan di halaman pertama.

"Cap kakinya yang pertama, diambil tak lama setelah ia lahir."

Mata Sehun bersinar. "Mungil sekali!"

"Memang tidak sebesar kakinya sekarang," ujar Luhan, tertawa. "Kakinya memang kelihatan manis di sini, tapi setiap kali aku membuka keranjang baju kotornya, kaus kakinya sama sekali tidak beraroma manis. Aneh juga, padahal dulu aku suka menciumi kakinya."

Di halaman berikutnya tampak foto-foto ketika keluarga Luhan membawa pulang Haowen dari rumah sakit. Sehun mengamati foto Ji hyo yang menggendong anaknya. "Dia tidak tampak senang melihat anaknya."

"Dia kan baru saja melahirkan," tukas Luhan. "Dia masih kurang sehat."

Sehun langsung bicara tanpa basa-basi. "Dia tidak menginginkan Haowen, kan?"

"Yah, dia—"

"Luhan."

"Tidak, dia tidak menginginkan Haowen," aku Luhan sambil menghela napas.

"Karena kau sudah menggagalkan rencana aborsinya, kenapa dia tidak menyerahkan Haowen untuk diadopsi saja?"

"Begitulah rencananya, tapi orangtuaku menentang gagasan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kurasa Dad ingin menegaskan, bahwa setiap orang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang dibuatnya."

"Orang menuai apa yang ditanamnya. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang yang beranggapan seperti itu."

"Dad masih. Dad ingin Ji hyo bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya."

"Kurasa kau dan keluargamu sama menderitanya dengan Ji hyo, malah lebih."

"Dad berhenti menjadi pendeta tidak lama setelah tersebar berita bahwa anak gadisnya hamil di luar nikah. Dia langsung kehilangan pengaruh di kalangan jemaatnya."

"Apakah itu membuatnya menolak Haowen?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Haowen bukan merupakan pelanggaran, tapi hasil dari itu. Mom dan Dad sangat menyayangi Haowen. Anak itu tidak akan menjadi sebaik sekarang kalau bukan karena kasih sayang kakek-neneknya."

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan ayahmu setelah itu?" tanya Sehun sambil membalik halaman album, mengamati setiap foto Haowen dengan saksama.

"Dad bekerja pada sebuah penerbitan buku rohani."

"Dan meninggal akibat serangan jantung."

"Hmm. Mom sangat berduka. Apalagi kematian Dad begitu dekat dengan kecelakaan Ji hyo."

"Apa yang terjadi, Luhan?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kecelakaan. Kecelakaan mobil, tepatnya."

Sehun menangkup dagu Luhan dengan jarinya dan menengadahkan wajah wanita itu ke arahnya. Mereka duduk berdampingan. dengan bahu saling menyentuh. Lutut Luhan bersandar di paha Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menyadari hal itu, walaupun ia tidak ingat bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Bisa lebih tepat lagi?"

"Sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Haowen tidak ingat kok," elak Luhan.

"Aku masih menunggu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan berbisik, "Ji hyo sedang mabuk. Mobilnya melanggar jalur pemisah jalan dan menabrak mobil di jalur itu. Ada dua orang dalam mobil itu. Mereka bertiga tewas seketika."

Sehun mengumpat dengan keras, merasa marah sekaligus menyesal. Luhan langsung menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, dan berusaha menghiburnya sambil meletakkan tangan di atas paha pria itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Sehun. Kau bahkan tidak tahu Ji hyo hamil. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena merasa meninggalkan seorang gadis dalam masalah. Ji hyo sendiri yang menjerumuskan dirinya dalam masalah itu, dan kalau bukan denganmu, pasti dengan orang lain. Ji hyo adalah seorang pemberontak begitu dia menyadari Dad seorang pendeta dan karenanya dia harus menjadi seorang teladan. Dia membenci hal itu dan itu sebabnya dia selalu membuat ulah. Dia selalu menjadi sumber keretakan keluarga kami. Kelakuan-nya membuat orangtuaku sedih. Walaupun mereka merasa terpukul, kurasa mereka tidak terlalu kaget mengetahui kakakku itu mengandung."

"Kenapa orangtuamu tidak menghubungiku atau orangtuaku?"

"Ji hyo bilang pada orangtuaku bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa ayah bayinya. Dia sesumbar dengan mengatakan sudah tidur dengan banyak pria. Kurasa tidak ada gunanya menyebut-nyebut namamu. Sudah banyak kehidupan yang terpengaruh, buat apa menghancurkan hidupmu juga?"

"Setelah Haowen lahir," lanjut Luhan, "Ji hyo tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya, katanya sekolah itu konyol dan dia sudah muak. Dad bilang kalau dia tidak mau meneruskan sekolahnya, dia harus bekerja, tapi Ji hyo tidak memiliki kemampuan dan kerjanya pun ogah-ogahan, serta bolak-balik dipecat."

"Bagaimana dengan pria?"

"Seperti biasa, Ji hyo menarik perhatian pria. Melahirkan anak semakin mematangkan bentuk tubuhnya." Luhan memandangi tangannya, membuka dan menutup kepalan tangannya. "Sayangnya mereka semua jenis pria yang salah. Orangtuaku sangat sedih melihat Ji hyo menyia-nyiakan hidupnya, tapi upaya mereka untuk mengontrol kakakku itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Kadang-kadang Ji hyo pergi dan tidak pulang selama berhari-hari ."

"Dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Haowen, kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan, menggeleng sedih. "Dia tidak memedulikan apa pun juga kecuali terus-menerus berbuat onar."

"Apa yang diketahui Haowen tentang aku?"

"Tidak ada!" pekik Luhan waspada.

"Maksudku tentang ayahnya secara umum. Dia kan anak yang cerdas. Pasti dia pernah menanyakannya."

"Tidak lama setelah dia bisa berbicara. Seperti yang dikatakannya padamu malam itu, kami menerangkan padanya bahwa ayahnya tidak bisa menikah dengan ibunya. Bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin."

"Apa dia tidak memaksamu untuk menyebutkan setidaknya sebuah nama?"

"Kami mengatakan padanya bahwa hal itu juga tidak mungkin."

"Apa dia tidak mendesakmu untuk mencari tahu alasannya?"

"Kami memberi alasan yang tidak jelas dan menekankan bahwa ia akan dilimpahi kasih sayang sehingga ia tidak akan merasa sedih karena tidak punya ayah."

"Memangnya dia percaya?"

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya."

"Karena dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?" Sehun tersenyum pahit. "Dia tidak memiliki ayah. Dan bisa dibilang tidak memiliki ibu. Siapa yang menjaganya saat Ji hyo mabuk-mabukan?"

"Kami, orangtuaku dan aku, yang menjaganya."

Sehun menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum meneruskan membolak-balik halaman album. "Oh, begitu," ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian, "Maksudmu kau yang menjaganya, ya kan?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kami—"

"Tidak usah mencari-cari alasan untuk mereka," tukas Sehun ketus. "Lihat saja foto-foto ini. Kau dan Haowen sedang piknik di taman. Kau dan Haowen naik komidi putar, bermain layang-layang, bermain Frisbee, di Astroworld. Ini sepeda pertamanya?"

"Hari Natal, waktu dia masih umur lima," ujar Luhan, tersenyum mengamati sekelompok foto. Foto-foto tersebut menampilkan Haowen kecil mengenakan piama Smurf dan mendorong sebuah sepeda mengilat melewati setumpuk kertas kado.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melepaskan roda tambahannya, tapi Haowen memaksaku untuk melepaskannya. Dia ingin belajar tanpa roda tambahan itu."

Sehun mengira-ngira. "Waktu itu aku melewati hari Natal di Filipina. Aku dan beberapa teman merasa sedih karena tidak bisa merayakan Natal di rumah. Kami pergi ke kota terdekat dan mabuk-mabukan. Berarti waktu aku sedang sempoyongan di bawah pohon banyan mencari tempat untuk memuntahkan vodka murahan di belahan dunia lain, anakku yang baru berusia lima tahun sedang belajar mengendarai sepeda roda dua." Sehun mengelus-elus salah satu foto itu dengan jarinya. "Bocah yang tangguh."

"Dan keras kepala. Dan sangat keras pada dirinya sendiri," ujar Luhan. "Dia selalu ingin langsung melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan benar, dan menjadi sangat kesal kalau dia tidak berhasil. Tapi dia tetap mencoba. Dia sudah berhasil mengendarai sepeda itu sebelum tengah hari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, tersenyum bangga. Ada sebuah foto close-up Haowen nyengir ke arah kamera, menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang tanggal, dan sebuah foto lain yang menunjukkan Haowen yang muram, berpakaian rapi, rambutnya dibelah tengah, memegang sebuah kitab suci di tangannya. "Hari pembaptisannya," ujar Luhan pada sang ayah.

"Dia dulu ikut sekolah Minggu?"

"Sekarang pun masih. Dia ketua kelompok pemuda di gereja kami." Luhan membalik halaman berikutnya. "Yang ini tim Liga Kecil-nya yang pertama. The Pirates."

"Dia main di posisi apa?"

"Semua posisi, tapi dia kurang suka bisbol. Kurang menempa fisik, katanya."

"Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai bisbol."

"Dan ini semua adalah foto kelasnya secara kronologis. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hari itu hari pemotretan sampai fotonya sudah jadi," ujar Luhan jengkel sambil menunjuk ke salah satu foto. "Haowen lupa membawa surat pemberitahuannya. Seharusnya dia kumarahi karena berani memakai kaus butut seperti itu untuk difoto."

"Ups, ada yang jatuh." Sehun membungkuk dan memungut foto yang lepas itu. "Pasti foto di bagian pembaptisan tadi. Haowen rapi sekali. Tapi orang itu lebih mirip hakim daripada pendeta."

"Itu memang hakim. Ini hari—"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan rasa ingin tahu ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya. "Hari apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa?" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan di atas album yang terbuka supaya Luhan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hari apa?"

Luhan tidak sanggup menatap mata Sehun. "Hari ketika pengadilan memberiku hak perwalian penuh atas Haowen."

Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah desah napas mereka berdua. Akhirnya Sehun berkata, "Kedengarannya seperti sebuah prestasi saja."

"Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun. Aku sudah mengajukan diri begitu Ji hyo meninggal."

"Tapi waktu itu kau baru berumur delapan belas, kan?" Luhan mengangguk. Sehun mendengus dan menggumamkan serentetan kata-kata penyesalan. "Kau yang mengasuh anakku, kan? Nyaris Seorang diri. Kau melakukan tugas kakakmu yang pelacur itu—"

"Sehun, jangan!"

"Aku tidak sebaik kau, Luhan. Dia memang seorang pelacur, pertama kali bertemu dengannya pun aku sudah tahu itu. Aku melakukan apa yang akan dilakukan setiap pemuda dengan seorang gadis cantik dan matang yang gampangan begitu. Dia yang memintanya dan dia mendapatkannya. Tapi kaulah yang membayar perbuatan kami."

"Aku tidak membayar," protes Luhan dengan keras. "Aku menyayangi Haowen begitu aku tahu Ji hyo sedang mengandungnya."

"Orangtuamu terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan kesedihan mereka sendiri atau terlalu sibuk menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri atas kelakuan Ji hyo, jadi mereka menyerahkan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus Haowen padamu."

"Mereka tidak melakukannya secara sengaja. Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku tidak menganggap Haowen sebagai suatu kewajiban. Aku memang ingin merawatnya."

"Dan kau melakukannya sejak awal, kan?"

"Keluarga kami terus-menerus diguncang prahara. Begitu banyak kebencian di antara orangtuaku dan Ji hyo, begitu banyak—"

"Siapa yang bangun tengah malam bersama Haowen?"

"Aku," ujar Luhan pelan.

"Kau yang mengganti popoknya, memberinya susu?"

"Ya."

"Ya ampun, padahal kau sendiri masih kecil."

"Haowen tidak tahu itu." Senyum Luhan tampak berseri-seri namun matanya basah oleh air mata. "Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bayi sama seperti aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu. Kami saling menerima dan sama-sama belajar."

"Kau menyuapinya segala tetek bengek yang harus dimakan bayi."

"Dan apa yang tidak disukainya, ia muntahkan."

"Kau mengobati lututnya yang luka."

"Lututnya sih tidak seberapa, sikunya itu yang mengerikan."

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku lulus kok. Aku bahkan berhasil meraih gelar sarjana. Hanya waktunya lebih lama, itu saja."

"Karena kau hanya bisa mengambil kelas yang tidak banyak tugas karena kau tidak mau meninggalkan Haowen terlalu lama dengan ibumu di siang hari," tebak Sehun tepat pada sasaran.

"Ya, tapi—"

"Dan saat kau memperoleh gelarmu, kau bahkan tidak mencoba melamar pekerjaan yang mapan di biro periklanan. Kau memilih untuk bekerja di rumah supaya bisa menjaga Haowen, kan?"

"Ada banyak pertimbangan lain."

"Kurasa tidak." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan hingga kening-nya bersandar ke kening Luhan. "Kau yang menjalani semua tugas orangtua. Kaulah ibunya, Luhan. Kau."

"Seandainya aku dan bukan Ji hyo yang berada bersamamu saat itu, Haowen menjadi anakku seutuhnya."

Sehun langsung menarik diri. Luhan sama terkejutnya mendengar ucapannya namun tidak bergerak. la bahkan tidak berkedip, melainkan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan mata kelabunya yang tajam. Saat Sehun memandangnya, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Luhan.

Sehun mengusapnya, lalu menggosokkan ibu jarinya yang basah ke bibir Luhan. "Seandainya aku bisa membalik waktu, aku akan memilihmu. Kau wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada Ji hyo."

Jari-jari Sehun menangkup kepala Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Ia mengecup tulang pipi Luhan yang basah bekas air mata, lalu mengecup sudut bibir wanita itu.

"Aku begitu ingin menciummu semalam hingga nyeri rasanya," bisiknya parau. Ia mengecup sudut bibir Luhan yang satu lagi. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku kemari hari ini. Inilah sebabnya. Setiap kali kau tersenyum pada orang yang kuperkenalkan padamu semalam, setiap kali kau menyesap anggurmu, setiap kali kau menggigit makananmu, aku ingin mengecap bibirmu yang indah dan seksi ini. Dan ciuman selamat malam yang kaku di depan pintu rumahmu kemarin itu hanya membuatku semakin menginginkanmu."

Selama ucapannya yang menyentuh itu, bibir Sehun bersentuhan dengan bibir Luhan. Kali ini ia menyusuri bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengerang. Sehun semakin menekannya dan mendorong bibirnya hingga terbuka. Lidahnya, ramping dan gesit dan bergerak cepat, bertemu dengan lidah Luhan. Gadis itu tidak menolak, bahkan merespons dengan bergairah.

"Sialan," erang Sehun saat ia akhirnya menarik diri. "Seharusnya aku menciummu sejak dulu."

Luhan kembali menyambut bibir pria itu beserta ciumannya yang manis dan hangat. Menuruti gerak cepat dan gairah Sehun serta sarafnya sendiri yang mendamba, Luhan merangkulkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya lebih erat. Sehun berlutut dan menariknya, hingga mereka kini berlutut dan berhadapan.

Bibir Sehun menjelajahi mulut Luhan dengan kecupan-kecupan yang membara. Ia menepiskan kerah kemeja Luhan, lalu menciumi lekuk-lekuk lehernya. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendesahkan nama Sehun.

"Sentuh aku, Luhan." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan menyelipkannya ke balik kemejanya sendiri dan menekannya di atas dadanya yang hangat. Dengan cepat Sehun mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Luhan, jatuh terduduk ketika dilihatnya wanita itu tidak mengenakan bra. Dengan hati-hati Luhan berusaha untuk mengatupkan kemejanya, tapi Sehun menepiskan tangan Luhan dan menatapnya dengan penuh gairah.

Rasa waswas melanda Luhan. Semuanya langsung lenyap begitu Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai mencumbu payudaranya, membisikkan namanya dengan suara parau sebagaimana yang sering didengar Luhan dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia membelai rusuk-rusuk Sehun. Pria itu langsung mengumpat pelan dan terus mencumbunya dengan lembut.

"Aku tak percaya semua ini terjadi." Luhan tidak sadar telah mengucapkan isi pikirannya dengan lantang sampai Sehun mendekapnya makin erat dan ber gumam di tubuhnya. "Ini nyata. Aku dapat merasakanmu, mengecapmu."

Tubuh pria itu adalah karya seni terbaik yang pernah dilihat Luhan. Ia ingin mengecapnya, untuk terus menyatakan kekagumannya, tapi bibir pria itu terus mencumbunya hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sehun." Luhan mendesahkan nama pria itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku juga merasa nyeri." Sehun mulai membuka kancing celananya dan membuka ritsletingnya. Merasakan sentuhan ritsleting di kulitnya, Luhan langsung bangun dari mimpinya dan menyadari apa yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Jangan, Sehun" ujarnya tiba-tiba, mendorong pria itu. Ia berjuang untuk berdiri, tersandung sebuah album foto, dan jatuh menimpa lengan sofa.

Sehun, yang sedang kebingungan, tidak sempat berdiri, tapi langsung jatuh telentang ke kursi yang ditimpa Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya saat wanita itu berkutat dengan kancing-kancing kemejanya.

"Ini gila," ujar Luhan dengan suara bergetar. "Bercumbu di lantai ruang tamu seperti—"

Luhan berhenti berkutat dengan kancing-kan cingnya. Jari-jarinya tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar sementara pria itu duduk di sana dan menatap dadanya yang terbuka. Satu-satunya jalan baginya adalah keluar dari ruangan dengan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

Ia nyaris berhasil melewati kursinya. Tapi lengan Sehun terulur dan jari-jari pria itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke pangkuan.

"Sehun, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Siapa bilang kita tidak bisa," tukas Sehun, kembali membuka kemeja Luhan dan mulai mencumbunya lagi.

Luhan nyaris pingsan akibat sentuhan Sehun. Ia memegang kepala pria itu dengan maksud untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, namun ketika jari-jarinya mengait di rambut Sehun, sentuhannya berubah menjadi belaian.

Bibir pria itu terasa hangat, basah, dan menyenangkan. Dan aktif. Dengan santai Sehun memeluk pinggangnya dan terus mencumbu perutnya. Lidah Sehun menelusuri pusarnya sementara tangan pria itu terus mengelus punggungnya.

Janggut Sehun yang belum dicukur membuat dagu Luhan lecet. Napas pria itu terasa lembap. Giginya terasa tajam, lidahnya lembut. Sensasi yang memabukkan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Sensasi yang baru, menegangkan, dan tiap sensasi terasa lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Luhan tercekat, semuanya terasa terlalu indah.

"Sehun, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rasanya terlalu indah untuk diucapkan dan terlalu liar untuk dilanjutkan. Lemah oleh gairah dan pedih oleh rasa cinta, Luhan memaksa dirinya untuk mendorong pria itu lagi. Kali ini ia langsung menjauh dari jangkauan pria itu.

Luhan sudah menunggunya di muka pintu ketika Sehun keluar dari ruang tamu. Meskipun belum merasa tenang, minimal ia sudah merapikan bajunya. "Ku rasa lebih baik kau pergi," ujarnya dingin.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau dewasa sedikit."

Luhan menahan amarahnya. Pertengkaran bukanlah hal yang disukai maupun mudah bagi Luhan. "Hanya karena aku tidak mau bercinta dengan pria di lantai ruang tamu sama sekali bukan berarti kau boleh menghinaku seenaknya."

"Apa yang paling mengganggumu? Bercintanya?" Sehun mengaitkan ibu jarinya di ikat pinggangnya dan menunjukkan sikap angkuh. "Atau prianya?"

Mulut Luhan menganga "Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Tidak ada," ujar Sehun sambil mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Sampai jumpa."

Pria itu hendak berjalan melewatinya, tapi Luhan langsung menahan lengannya. "Kurasa kau punya maksud tertentu. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berdasar."

"Tidak berdasar?" Mata Sehun, yang berkabut pe-nuh gairah beberapa menit sebelumnya, kini tampak rapuh dan meremehkan. "Kenapa kau selalu dingin setiap kali seorang pria menyentuhmu?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Yang jelas kau tidak membuktikannya padaku!" bentak Sehun. "Kenapa kau belum pernah menikah?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kau memegang hak asuh atas anakku, jadi aku berhak untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang dirimu, bahkan rahasiamu yang paling dalam." Ia melangkah maju, sengaja membuat Luhan waspada. "Kenapa kau tidak menikah?"

"Tidak ada yang pernah melamarku."

"Kurasa tidak. Kau membuat laki-laki mati kaku begitu dia berani memikirkan kata seks. Kalau kau menyayangi Haowen seperti yang kau bilang—"

"Aku menyanyanginya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menikah demi dia, supaya ada pria dalam hidupnya? Kecuali, tentu saja, membayangkan tidur dengan seorang pria begitu menjijikkan bagimu hingga kesejahteraan Haowen sekali pun tidak dapat mengubah pikiranmu." Mata biru Sehun menyipit. "Aku tidak yakin kau memberikan lingkungan yang sehat bagi pertumbuhan anakku, Nona Lu."

"Oh, dan istana maksiat yang kausebut rumah itu, tempat cewek-cewek seperti Suzette bisa keluar-masuk seenaknya menjadi lingkungan yang lebih sehat, begitu? Seberapa sehat sih kalau sampai seorang anak tahu ayahnya sudah menyiapkan baju renang untuk semua wanita dalam segala ukuran?"

"Setidaknya aku menjalani hidup yang normal."

"Normal untuk orang sakit, Kolonel Oh. Sama normalnya dengan tuduhanmu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres denganku karena aku menolak bersenang-senang di siang bolong di lantai ruang tamu, sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu di siang hari."

Luhan berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Nah, asal kau tahu saja, aku sibuk. Jadi bawa pergi rasa bosanmu itu, yang aku yakin menjadi alasan kedatanganmu kemari, dan tuduhan kotormu tentang kehidupan seksku, dan tinggalkan rumahku."

Pria itu beranjak pergi, namun sebelumnya ia sempat berbalik dan melontarkan ancaman halus. "Ini belum selesai. Masih jauh dari selesai."

.

HunHan

.

"Bagus sekali, Nek. Trims."

Dengan sopan Haowen menerima gantungan kunci yang dibuat Hye kyo, neneknya selama beberapa minggu di kelas prakaryanya. Panti wreda ini memiliki jadwal aktivitas harian. Luhan merasa senang mengetahui ibunya cukup sehat untuk mengikuti beberapa kegiatan tersebut, walaupun peran para pendampingnya lebih banyak dalam membuat gantungan kunci itu.

"Aku tahu sebentar lagi kau ulang tahun." Ucapannya lambat namun dapat dimengerti. "Mungkin kau bisa memakainya."

"Ya. Gantungan ini bagus," ujar Haowen. Piringan plastiknya bertuliskan namanya yang tampak menonjol. Ia mempermainkan gantungan itu di telapak tangannya. "Sekali lagi, trims."

"Kau harus hati-hati kalau kau mulai menyetir, ya," kata neneknya cemas. "Aku ingat Ji hyo."

Luhan menyampirkan tangan di bahu ibunya untuk membuatnya tenang. "Haowen sangat berhati-hati kok, Mom."

"Aku akan berhati-hati, Nek. Kalau tidak Mom pasti panik. Dan aku tahu akibat menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk."

Hye kyo tampak tenang. Ia beristirahat di sisi tempat tidurnya, di kursi yang dibawanya dari rumah. Kursi itu memberi sentuhan pribadi serta kenangan akan rumah dalam ruangan panti itu.

"Mom sudah lelah?" tanya Luhan. Hye kyo selalu senang bertemu dengan Haowen, tapi kehadirannya di kamar yang kecil itu membuatnya letih. Semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu itu tampaknya menyedot seluruh oksigen.

"Sedikit. Tapi jangan pergi dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di luar saja, Haowen, sementara aku membantu Nenek untuk bersiap-siap tidur? Setelah itu kau bisa kembali untuk ber-pamitan."

"Baiklah," ujar Haowen cepat. Ia tidak pernah menolak untuk mengunjungi neneknya, tapi Luhan tahu anak itu tidak suka datang ke panti wreda ini. Haowen tidak bisa menerima usia lanjut dan kerapuhan, serta merasa tertekan oleh kenyataan yang pahit itu.

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya Luhan membantu ibunya untuk bersiap-siap tidur. Seorang perawat masuk membawa obat. Dalam sekejap pil tidur itu mulai bekerja dan Hye kyo langsung tertidur.

Luhan membuka laci ibunya untuk menukar beberapa pakaian. Saat itulah ia menemukan kotak peralatan menulis, sebuah bolpoin dan tempat perangko. Untuk sesaat ia hanya terpaku memandang semua itu, ingin tahu siapa yang disurati ibunya. Ibunya belum pernah meminta peralatan tulis darinya. Dan beliau juga belum pernah meminta bantuannya untuk menulis surat.

Lalu kenyataan yang mengerikan itu menghantamnya.

Hye kyo mendengkur pelan, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Tapi bahkan dalam tidurnya ia tidak tampak tenang. Ada lekukan ketidakpuasan di antara alisnya, dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Ia menjalani akhir hidupnya sebagai seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak bahagia.

Luhan meninggalkan kamar dan langsung menuju tempat perawat. "Maaf," ujarnya, bertanya pada perawat yang sedang tugas jaga, "apakah ibuku akhir-akhir ini sering mengirim surat?"

Perawat itu tersenyum. "Kami sangat bangga padanya. Anda tahu betapa sulit baginya untuk menulis. Kadang-kadang untuk menulis sepucuk surat saja dia perlu beberapa hari, tapi dia sudah mengirim satu surat tiap minggunya selama beberapa minggu ini." Lalu, melihat kecemasan di wajah Luhan, ia bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Kurasa Anda tidak tahu kepada siapa dia mengirimkan surat-surat itu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Tapi itu memang bukan urusan saya."

"Tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Luhan berbalik dan dengan perlahan berjalan kembali ke lorong. "Hei, Mom, kau ke mana?" tanya Haowen saat ia berlari di belokan dan nyaris menabrak ibu nya. "Aku masuk untuk berpamitan, tapi Nenek—ada apa, Mom?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya samar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku... eh, tidak apa-apa. Mari kita pergi."

Setibanya di rumah, ia berusaha untuk menyelesaikan sampul katalog perhiasan itu, tapi tidak mampu berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk. Ia tidak terlalu yakin, tapi kemungkinan besar ibunyalah yang mengirimi surat-surat itu pada Sehun. Meskipun merasa berat bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, Luhan tahu ia harus segera memberitahu pria itu. Ia harus mengatakannya langsung pada Sehun.

Setelah melemparkan kuasnya dan menutup cat-catnya, Luhan naik ke atas, mencuci mukanya, lalu pergi ke kamar Haowen. Anak itu sedang bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, dengan sebuah buku sejarah yang terbuka di pangkuannya, mendengarkan musik. Ia melepaskan eraphonenya ketika melihat ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hah?"

"Aku harus pergi."

Haowen melirik jam bekernya. "Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh."

"Aku tahu. Aku takkan lama."

"Mom mau ke mana? Ke toko? Aku ikut, ya? Aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi ke toko."

"Lalu ke mana? Ada apa, Mom? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nenek?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok. Belajar untuk ujian?"

"Ya, tapi—"

"Kalau aku belum pulang sebelum kau ingin tidur, pastikan semua pintunya sudah terkunci."

"Oke." Haowen mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa Mom tidak mau berterus terang apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan." Luhan meniupkan cium jauh dan pergi sebelum Haowen dapat mengajukan pertanyaan yang harus dijawabnya dengan dusta.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah Sehun, Luhan melatih apa yang akan dikatakannya. Ia ingin semuanya singkat dan tidak berbelit-belit. Setelah apa yang terjadi pagi harinya, ia merasa tidak nyaman berduaan dengan pria itu.

Tapi tampaknya ia tidak mungkin berduaan dengan Sehun. Begitu berbelok di jalan menuju rumah Sehun, Luhan melihat deretan mobil diparkir di kedua sisi jalan. Musik yang keras terdengar dari rumah pria itu. Jelas Sehun sedang mengadakan pesta. Luhan langsung berpikir untuk pulang. Berita itu bisa menunggu. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memutar balik, ia berubah pikiran.

Ia menjalani siang hari itu dengan perasaan tak menentu berusaha untuk memutuskan apakah ia merasa senang karena sudah menghentikan percintaan mereka atau menyesalinya. Ia tidak bisa bekerja. Ia merasa tidak tenang dan uring-uringan. Hari itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Ia merasa jengkel melihat Sehun begitu saja berhasil melupakan pertengkaran mereka dan langsung berpesta.

Jadi, setelah memarkir mobilnya, Luhan berjalan melewati jalan yang dibatasi oleh bunga petunia menuju pagar pribadi yang dikenal Luhan sebagai jalan menuju halaman belakang. Beberapa tamu sedang bersenang-senang di kolam renang dan berendam di kolam air panas. Pinggir kolam penuh oleh orang. Kerumunan orang yang terpilih. Berjalan melewati kerumunan itu, Luhan dilirik oleh dua orang koboi, yang masing-masing sedang mencumbu kembaran Suzette di tangan yang satu sementara tangan lainnya mengangkat kaleng bir ke bibirnya.

Kehadirannya tidak diacuhkan oleh sekelompok tipe eksekutif yang minum wiski dan mengeluhkan jatuhnya harga minyak Texas. Ia mendengar akhir cerita konyol tentang seorang salesman dan seorang wanita pegulat.

Ketika ia menginjak sesuatu yang basah, Luhan menunduk dan melihat sebuah bra bikini yang basah kuyup. Ia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. "Ma' am?"

Luhan berbalik dan melihat seorang pria duduk bersila di atas bunga periwinkles. Rambut putihnya yang panjang diikat dengan sebuah ikat rambut yang norak, dan matanya merah. Jelas pria itu sedang mabuk oleh apa pun yang sedang diisapnya. "Anda menghalangi pandanganku," ujarnya tenang.

"Oh, maaf." Luhan kembali berjalan, melangkah dengan mantap menuju rumah karena Sehun tidak kelihatan di luar.

Dapur adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang terang. Sekelompok wanita terhormat sedang menebak-nebak bumbu saus berwarna merah muda dan mengeluhkan betapa panjangnya waktu yang digunakan mereka untuk mengantarkan anak-anak mengikuti segudang kegiatan. Luhan mengenali mereka sebagai istri para astronot. Kebanyakan ditemuinya saat menghadiri acara jamuan makan malam bersama Sehun.

Seorang pria gemuk dengan potongan rambut seperti Mohawk dan anting-anting swastika sedang mengganggu ikan-ikan di akuarium dengan kaleng bir kosong sambil menyenandungkan lagu tema film Jaws. Di sekeliling meja, sekelompok pria ramai membicarakan penerbangan. Luhan mengenali suami dari para wanita yang mengganti topik pembicaraannya dari saus merah muda ke manikur. Malam ini seluruh anggota NASA bergabung dengan beberapa perwira muda. Semuanya sedang mendengarkan cerita seorang astronot dengan penuh perhatian.

"...melayang rendah seperti ini," ujarnya, sambil menunjukkan dengan gerakan tangannya. "Dia sudah mau mendarat, tapi menara memaksanya menjauh."

"Menara itu tidak hanya memaksãku menjauh." Itu suara Sehun, yang sedang duduk di atas kursi yang terbalik, dengan tangannya memeluk punggung kursi itu. Seorang wanita duduk di belakangnya, memijati punggungnya dan menjilati telinganya.

Luhan ingin berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan menampar mereka berdua dengan keras, dorongan yang membuatnya terkejut, karena sebelumnya ia pikir ia tidak punya sifat kasar dalam dirinya. Ia hanya pernah memukul Haowen sekali seumur hidupnya, dan tangisannya lebih keras daripada tangisan anak itu.

"Sedikit asap saja sudah membuat para pengecut itu ketakutan," ujar Sehun geli.

"Sedikit asap? Gumpalan awan hitam," tambah pembicara pertama. Sehun mengangkat bahu dan meraih sekaleng bir di atas meja di hadapannya. "Lalu, bandit sialan ini berputar lagi, tidak mengacuhkan perintah untuk meninggalkan pesawat—kelak dia bilang headsetnya pasti rusak—dan mendaratkan benda itu di atas sekeping uang logam. Uang logam."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kagum. "Selama tahun-tahun penerbanganku, belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti itu. Dan apa yang dilakukan para pejabat itu? Menghukumnya karena tidak mengacuhkan perintah? Tidak! Tidak pada manusia Apollo yang satu ini. Mereka bahkan memberinya medali!"

"Kau sendiri juga pernah gila-gilaan," ujar Sehun di sela-seja suara tawa.

"Memang." Istri astronot itu muncul dari belakang dan menutupkan topi NASA yang dikenakan suaminya hingga ke mata. "Itu sebelum aku bilang padanya kalau dia tidak berhenti ugal-ugalan dengan pesawat T-38S itu, aku akan berhenti ugal-ugalan dengannya di tempat tidur."

Ucapan itu mengundang tawa, sorakan dan raungan, serta komentar-komentar cabul dari semua orang yang mendengarnya.

"Omong-omong, honey," lanjutnya, membungkuk dan mencium pipi suaminya, "bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan membiarkan orang-orang muda yang masih lajang ini melanjutkan pestanya. Dua pesta berturut-turut terlalu melelahkan bagi wanita tua sepertiku."

Beberapa pasangan yang setuju dengan wanita itu mulai bergerak bersamaan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Salah satu dari para istri itu melihat Luhan dan tersenyum. "Hai." Senyumnya bersahabat. "Aku tidak sempat berkenalan dengan Anda semalam. Aku Xiumin. Ini suamiku, Chen."

"Luhan" Dari sela-sela bahu pasangan itu ia melihat Sehun langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya. "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

"Kalau tidak salah dengar, Anda seniman, ya?"

"Benar."

"Aku akan senang mengobrol dengan Anda, tapi kami sudah mau pulang. Mungkin lain waktu."

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Luhan, membalas keramahan wanita itu.

"Aku senang melihat Sehun bersama wanita sepertimu semalam. Baru malam itu ia berkencan dengan wanita yang tingkat IQ-nya lebih tinggi daripada ukuran dadanya. Aku mulai percaya bahwa Sehun masih punya otak dan bukan hanya—"

"Ayo, honey," sela si astronot dengan sopan, menuntun istrinya melewati pintu patio. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Luhan."

Setelah mereka pergi, Sehun memanggilnya, "Luhan, masuklah. Kau mau minum apa? Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memberikan kursinya pada nona ini?"

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk kedua tawarannya."

Pipi Luhan terbakar marah, tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk tetap tenang. Pria itu sengaja berpura-pura, berusaha melihat apa yang bisa membuatnya marah. Luhan tidak mau membuatnya senang dengan bersikap uring-uringan atau marah. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu, Sehun."

Gadis yang duduk di belakangnya merapatkan diri dan melingkarkan lengannya ke dada Sehun dengan posesif. Pria itu pura-pura mengangkat bahu tanpa daya. "Kau lihat sendiri, aku sedikit terikat saat ini. Bagaimana kalau kau bersantai dan bersenang-senang? Semua di sini adalah teman. Semuanya," ujar Sehun keras, "Ini Luhan. Luhan, ini—" Sehun mencari-cari nama dalam ingatannya. "Ini adalah beberapa pilot temanku terbang hari ini."

"Sehun bilang dia perlu bersenang-senang kalau tidak dia bisa mati," salah satu dari tamu itu memberitahu Luhan. Ia duduk di atas meja, menatap Luhan dengan mata mabuknya. "Dia bilang menerbangkan pesawat jet hampir sama enaknya dengan meniduri wanita."

"Kalian penerbang tidak tahu menutup mulut, ya?" gerutu Sehun.

Pilot lainnya tidak menyimak. Sebelum Luhan menyadari apa yang bakal terjadi, pria itu melingkarkan lengannya yang kokoh di pinggang Luhan dan menariknya ke pangkuan.

"Kau bilang bakal banyak cewek di sini, Sehun, tapi kau tidak bilang bahwa ada yang berkelas seperti yang satu ini."

Pilot itu menekankan tangannya di perut Luhan dan menarik tubuh Luhan sambil menciumi lehernya. "Aku senang kalau kecil begini. Makin kecil makin bagus. Biasanya kalau tampak luarnya sekecil ini dalamnya pun pasti kecil." ucapnya kurang ajar, dengan nada yang cabul.

Sehun langsung melonjak dari kursinya, membuat si rambut merah di belakangnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memandang tajam pada si pilot dan berkata dengan suara yang sama dinginnya, "Pestanya sudah selesai."

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Delapan**

.

.

.

Suara tawa langsung lenyap. Begitu pula suasana pestanya. Bahkan Ed Sharen berhenti bernyanyi di tengah-tengah refrain, meskipun Luhan tidak habis mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa mematikan tombolnya dengan begitu cepat.

Mata Sehun bergerak bagai mata pisau yang memotong lengan yang mengikat Luhan. Segera setelah pilot itu melepaskannya, Luhan langsung berdiri dan menjauh.

Secara bertahap ketegangan di dapur menyebar ke tepi kolam renang dan menyebar seperti gelombang kegelapan. Semua keceriaan berhenti. Para tamu pesta mulai berjalan melewati pagar menuju mobil mereka.

"Sehun?" Si rambut merah sudah bangun sendiri dan kembali merapatkan dirinya di sisi kanan Sehun.

Dengan tidak sabar Sehun mendorongnya menjauh. "Pesta sudah selesai juga bagimu, sweetheart."

Dengan tersinggung gadis itu berjalan pergi. Sebelum sampai di pintu, ia sudah langsung jatuh kedalam pelukan pilot yang tanpa sengaja telah menghina tuan rumahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu cewek itu sebegitu istimewanya buat dia, hah?" gumamnya saat teman-temannya yang tidak semabuk dia menuntunnya keluar. Tampaknya tidak ada yang berani melawan Sehun.

Sehun melotot tajam pada Luhan, lalu keluar menuju tepi kolam seorang diri, Luhan memandang sekeliling dapur. Sama sekali tidak seperti ruangan tanpa noda yang dilihatnya terakhir kali ia berada di sini. Kali ini tidak ada permukaan yang bersih. Semuanya dikotori oleh piring kertas bekas dan serbet, botol-botol dan kaleng-kaleng kosong. Sebuah kaleng bir kosong tenggelam di dasar akuarium.

Mendengar suara menggaruk, Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu dan membukanya. Vivi melompat keluar dari ruang perlengkapan. Anjing itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menatap curiga pada Luhan, lalu, menyadari bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang membebaskannya. Vivi lalu merangkak maju dan mengendusi tangan Luhan.

"Hai." Luhan menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu. Dalam sekejap mereka menjadi teman. Kenapa mereka tidak bersekutu saja, renung Luhan. Mereka memiliki kecemburuan yang sama menyangkut Sehun. Setiap kali Luhan membayangkan si rambut merah yang merapatkan diri dan Sehun yang tersenyum senang setiap kali wanita itu bermanja-manja padanya, Luhan ingin menjerit.

Sehun kembali masuk ke dapur dan menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya. "Semua orang sudah pulang. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Aku tidak berniat membubarkan pestamu. Seandainya tadi kau mau menjauh sebentar dari si rambut merah supaya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan, pestamu mungkin bisa berlanjut sepanjang malam."

"Sudah terlambat sekarang. Kau memadamkan pestanya dan hampir menimbulkan keributan."

"Pemabuk bermulut kotor itu yang cari gara-gara, bukan aku. Seharusnya kau tidak usah menghiraukannya."

Sehun meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya dan memandang Luhan dengan marah. "Maaf. Tadinya kupikir aku membela kehormatanmu. Lain kali seorang bajingan melontarkan lelucon kotor padamu, aku akan menutup mulut dan membiarkanmu menikmatinya."

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya ke tangannya dan memijat-mijat keningnya. Dalam keadaan apa pun juga, ini bukanlah pertemuan yang mudah. Tapi keadaan ini terlalu parah untuk bisa memulai pembicaraan yang tenang dengan topik yang ringan.

Sehun meletakkan semangkuk jalapeno di lantai untuk Vivi. Anjing itu menjilatinya dengan lahap. Ketika berdiri kembali, ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan marah. "Bicaralah. Apa sih yang sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau harus menemuiku malam ini?"

Dengan gugup Luhan memandang sekeliling dapur. "Kau mau kubantu membereskan ini semua?"

"Kau merusak pestaku untuk menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak," tukas Luhan tajam. "Berhentilah membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah mengulur-ulur waktu. Pembantu dibayar dengan layak untuk membereskan semua ini besok. Jadi apa yang mau kaubicarakan?"

"Surat-surat itu."

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya. "Mau kauapakan?"

"Boleh aku lihat surat-surat itu?"

"Apa perlunya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa kau pikir aku mengarang-ngarang soal surat itu?"

"Boleh aku melihat surat-surat itu?" tanya Luhan marah.

"Buat apa?"

"Karena kurasa aku tahu siapa yang mengirimnya."

"Ada apa sih? Ke mana perginya semua orang?" Mendengar suara gangguan itu Luhan berbalik.

Sepasang pria dan wanita berdiri di pintu penyambung, dengan tampang bingung dan penutup tubuh ala kadarnya.

Suzette membelitkan sebuah handuk di dadanya dan hanya mengenakan celana bikini. Minimal misteri bra bikini yang tadi diinjaknya sudah terungkap. Pria di sampingnya membelit pinggangnya dengan sebuah handuk.

Luhan memunggungi mereka dan berlutut di sisi Vivi. Ia mengambil mangkuk saus itu dan menukarnya dengan sepotong daging sapi panggang dari pinggan isi roti sandwich.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun?" tanya pria itu. "Kami baru saja masuk ke salah satu kamar tidur waktu—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pestanya tiba-tiba selesai. Semua orang sudah pergi."

"Mana Krystal?"

"Dia pergi bersama salah satu pilot F-16."

"Apa? Dan kau membiarkannya?"

"Dengar, aku kan bukan penasihat perkawinan." ujar Sehun dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis. "Karena kau pergi ke kamar tidur dengan Suzy Q, kurasa sah-sah saja kalau Krystal pergi dengan pria lain. Nah, bisakah kalian pergi sekarang? Aku sendiri juga masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

Pasangan itu saling berbisik mengomentari betapa beberapa orang bisa begitu kasar sambil mencari-cari pakaian mereka di tepi kolam.

Sehun mengabaikan mereka, menyisir rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku lapar. Kau mau sereal?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun melewati sisa makanan pesta dan memilih semangkuk sereal Cheerios dan susu. Karena mejanya berantakan, ia berdiri dan makan, menyandarkan pahanya di meja.

"Siapa yang mengirim surat-surat itu?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Ibuku, kurasa."

Sehun langsung berhenti mengunyah, menelan makanannya, dan terpana menatap Luhan. "Ibumu?"

Luhan menceritakan tentang peralatan tulis yang ditemukannya di laci itu. "Ibuku tidak memiliki saudara untuk dikirimi surat. Selain itu, akibat stroke yang dideritanya, dia jadi sulit menulis." Luhan terdiam, lalu membuka kedua tangannya. "Kalau aku boleh melihat surat-surat itu, aku mungkin bisa memastikan apakah benar ibuku yang menulisnya atau bukan."

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk serealnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang besar. Surat-suratnya terdapat di laci tengah. Semuanya ada enam surat, yang diikat dengan karet gelang. Ia menyerahkan ikatan itu pada Luhan, yang langsung membuka ikatannya dan mengamati tulisan pada tiap amplopnya, lalu membaca isi dari dua surat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun, setelah selesai menyuap sesendok sereal.

"Tidak seperti tulisan tangannya yang biasa, tapi kelihatannya ini memang tulisan tangannya sejak terserang stroke. Dan alat tulis yang dipakainya sama dengan yang kutemukan. Aku yakin surat-surat ini berasal dari ibuku. Kata-kata ini adalah kata-kata yang biasa diucapkannya."

Energi Luhan terkuras habis, lalu ia duduk di salah satu kursi di meja dapur itu. Setelah membaca seluruh surat itu, ia menengadah menatap Sehun. Pria itu sedang menenggak jus jeruk langsung dan botolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sehun." Seumur hidup belum pernah Luhan merasa semalu ini. "Sulit dipercaya ibuku melakukan hal sekeji ini."

Sehun duduk di seberang Luhan. "Waktu itu kau bilang ibumu tidak tahu bahwa aku ayah Haowen."

"Memang tidak."

"Sudah jelas dia tahu."

"Sudah jelas," ulang Luhan putus asa. "Ibu pasti sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Mungkin ibuku selama ini sudah mencurigaimu, lalu waktu Haowen makin lama makin mirip denganmu... Wajahmu sering menjadi berita sejak peluncuran roket itu.."

Keadaan begitu memalukan Luhan nyaris tidak berani menatap mata Sehun. Tapi ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya dan melakukannya. "Aku minta maaf, Sehun," ujarnya, suaranya terdengar sendu.

Sehun bersandar di kursinya dan menggaruk belakang telinga Vivi. Anjing itu menyandarkan dagu di paha majikannya, seolah menyadari topik pembicaraan ini suram. Sepasang matanya yang cokelat menatap Luhan dengan sedih.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Luhan," ujar Sehun. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Aku akan segera menanyakan hal ini pada ibuku."

"Jangan. Ibumu sedang sakit. Bagaimana dia bisa melukaiku? Dia sama sekali bukan pemeras. Aku malah merasa lega karena aku tidak diikuti oleh pemeras betulan."

"Aku lega karena tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam Haowen."

Setengah merenung, Sehun terus menggaruk telinga Vivi. "Kau tahu, secara tidak langsung sepertinya ibumu memang ingin diketahui. Kalau tidak beliau tidak akan menuliskan alamatmu di amplopnya."

"Tapi apa alasan ibuku melakukan hal itu?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. "Mom menjadi sinis setelah kematian Ji hyo dan Dad. Kau tidak tahu betapa dalam kesedihannya. Tapi ibu tidak pernah mendendam."

"Aku yakin ibumu merasa sudah saatnya aku menerima ganjaranku."

"Pertanggungjawaban yang pernah kita bicarakan dulu," ujar Luhan.

"Benar." Mereka berdua diam dan merenung untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya Sehun berkata, "Ini memang hal yang buruk, Luhan, tapi aku senang ibumu melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena Haowen."

Bibir Luhan terasa kering. "Ada apa dengan Haowen?"

"Aku tidak suka memikirkan menjalani sisa hidupku tanpa mengenalnya."

Sehun mengawasinya dan Luhan punya perasaan yang kuat bahwa ia takkan suka kelanjutannya.

Ia benar.

"Kurasa aku berutang padanya, dan padaku juga, untuk melewatkan beberapa waktu bersama Haowen."

Luhan membasahi bibirnya. "Yang kau maksud dengan waktu adalah—"

"Maksudku kami harus bertemu sewaktu-waktu, sesering mungkin. Untuk bisa saling mengenal. Menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama. Mungkin dia bahkan bisa tinggal di sini sesekali."

Mimpinya yang terburuk menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi buruk itu mulai terungkap di dapur yang berantakan ini, di tengah-tengah puing dan tumpahan makanan. Sejak Oh Sehun kembali dalam kehidupannya, Luhan sudah takut akan datangnya saat ini.

"Waktu yang berkualitas?" ejeknya. "Kau pasti menonton acara Mario Teguh suatu hari dan mengutip ungkapan hebat itu, karena aku yakin kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebenarnya arti waktu yang berkualitas antara orangtua dan anak."

"Sebentar—"

"Menurutmu apa waktu yang berkualitas itu, Kolonel Oh?" tanya Luhan. beranjak dari kursinya. "Sebuah pesta liar? Berbagi Suzette atau salah satu penggemar yang selalu mengerumunimu? Sebuah pesta hingar-bingar setiap malam, dan Haowen juga boleh mengundang teman-temannya?"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi malam ini kelihatan buruk, Luhan, tapi—"

"Memang!"

"Baik, aku memang berpesta," Sehun balas membentak. "Dan menurut moralmu yang kaku, pesta ini jadi sedikit keterlaluan."

"Moral adalah kata lain yang tidak kau ketahui artinya. Dan aku pikir, mengisap ganja, mabuk-mabukkan, wanita bertelanjang dada, dan perselingkuhan yang dilakukan terang-terangan, terdengar lebih dari sekadar 'sedikit keterlaluan'."

"Mengisap ganja? Siapa yang mengisap ganja?"

"Hippie dari zaman batu yang berambut putih."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang semacam itu."

"Berarti dia diundang oleh orang lain atau menyelinap masuk. Yang pasti, dia bukan hanya sekadar khayalanku belaka."

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ganja."

"Baiklah, lupakan saja. Yang lainnya sudah cukup buruk. Aku tidak mau Haowen berada di antara orang-orang biadab yang berbicara kotor pada Wanita seperti yang dilakukan temanmu—"

"Pilot itu bukan temanku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sampai siang tadi. Kami bermain kejar-kejaran."

"Dengan pesawat uji coba?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Akrobat di udara? Hal-hal berbahaya, kan?"

Sehun bergerak dengan tidak tenang. "Aku kan pilot. Aku terbang."

"Kau selalu mencari tantangan, Sehun," pekik Luhan. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu musim panas itu, tantanganmu adalah menguasai papan seluncur, kau terus-menerus mengambil risiko dengan barang sialan itu, aku sampai tidak berani melihat. Dan kau masih suka mengambil risiko, setiap kali kau bermain kucing-kucingan dengan pesawat pengebom, dan di jalan tol setiap kali kau menyetir. Kau tidak lebih dari sekadar petualang nekat yang terlatih baik."

"Sialan kau!" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dengan begitu cepat, Vivi langsung menyingkir dan merapat ke dinding. "Aku bukan sekadar pilot, tapi ilmuwan."

"Kau masih belum menyadari kefanaanmu. Kau melanggar setiap batas bahaya yang ada di hadapanmu dan mencari bahaya selanjutnya."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan semua ini dengan ke inginanku untuk melewatkan waktu bersama anakku?"

"Aku tak mau Haowen menyayangimu lalu patah hati saat kau bermain-main di udara sana dengan teman-temanmu dan tidak kembali. Aku tidak mau dia kehilangan dirimu seperti—"

"Seperti apa?"

Napas Luhan tergetar dan dengan cepat menahan apa yang nyaris diucapkannya. Seperti yang kualami. "Haowen adalah pemuda sensitif yang memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Bagimu menjadi orangtua hanyalah tantanganmu yang terbaru."

"Kau salah," sergah Sehun kaku.

"Kau mungkin bersenang-senang dengan Haowen Sampai rasanya tidak seru lagi, tapi kau pasti langsung mencari mainan baru dan teman bermain yang baru. Lalu bagaimana nasib Haowen?"

Luhan menunjuk dada pria itu. "Dan kalau kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan anakku tinggal di bawah atap rumah ini setelah apa yang kulihat malam ini, kau harus berpikir lagi, Kolonel Oh. Kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi makan anjingmu dengan benar, apalagi mengasuh seorang anak. Dan orang sinting itu membunuh salah satu ikanmu yang paling cantik!"

Luhan sudah hampir sampai ke pintu kaca sebelum Sehun mengejarnya. Ia mencengkeram lengan atas wanita itu, dan menariknya mendekat. "Siapa yang kau cintai dan akhirnya pergi, Luhan?"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan dengan napas tercekat.

"Siapa yang kaucintai dan akhirnya pergi?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan."

"Kau pasti mengerti. Seseorang membuatmu patah hati. Seorang pria. ltukah sebabnya kau jadi takut mengikuti perasaanmu? Apakah cinta yang hilang itu membuatmu menolak semua hubungan dengan orang lain?"

Takut Sehun dapat membaca kebenaran di mata-nya, Luhan melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya dan menjauh. "Apa yang kau tahu tentang hubungan dengan orang lain?"

"Terus terang, tidak banyak," jawab Sehun. "Tapi aku ingin belajar. Segera. Dan dengan seseorang yang terus-menerus kausebut 'anakmu,' padahal dalam kenyatannya adalah anakku."

Genderang perang sudah dipukul saat Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Apa yang diucapkan Sehun membuat Luhan ngeri, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya pada pria itu. Dengan kepala ditegakkan tinggi-tinggi, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun berdiri di tengah-tengah dapurnya yang berantakan.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

Note:

Kalau ada yang shock lihat nama Mario Teguh disitu, sengaja saya ganti menjadi Mario Teguh karena tanpa dijelaskan pun hampir semua warga Indonesia tahu siapa itu Mario Teguh. So, kesinambungan ceritanya bisa langsung dipahami tapa perlu bingung dengan nama yang kurang familiar. Ya...walaupun waktu ngetiknya dan ngebayanginnya jadi agak ngikik juga sih :p

Di novel, karakter yang tertulis itu Phil Donahue. Di Amerika, acara talk show yang dipandu Phil Donahue sangat terkenal pada tahun 90-an. Ya...hampir sama dengan acaranya Oprah Winfrey pada awal tahun 2000. Nah kalau di Indonesia, seperti Kick Andy. Memberikan inspirasi dan motivasi hidup dari cerita-cerita nyata di sekitar kita.

Tapi karena khawatir tidak banyak yang tahu acara Kick Andy, jadi saya ambil Mario Teguh saja, dengan alasan dia sudah terkenal sebagai motivator. Terlepas dari kasus yang belakangan bikin dia malah tenggelam. So...mudah-mudahan tetap bisa dinikmati ya walau nyelip nama "asing" disitu.


	9. Chapter 9

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Sembilan**

.

.

.

Melalui kaca spion Porsche-nya Sehun melihat mobil Luhan mendekat. Sehun keluar dari balik kemudinya dan menemui Luhan yang sedang keluar dari mobilnya. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, wajah muram Luhan tampak mungil dan pucat. Ia sangat ingin membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Hampir setiap kali ia melihat Luhan, wanita itu selalu membangun pagar pelindung di sekelilingnya. Ia seharusnya menyadari hal itu sekarang, apalagi setelah Luhan berani membubarkan pesta semalam, bahwa keberanian wanita itu jauh melebihi ukuran tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan, Sehun?"

"Mana keramahanmu?" Hening. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama lebih dari setengah jam. Apa aku tidak layak mendapat sapaan ramah?"

"Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Pendekatan bersahabat teryata tidak mempan. Mungkin ketulusan bisa. "Aku ingin kita bisa berteman. Punya pipa perdamaian?"

"Tidak lucu."

Sehun menggigit sudut bibirnya dengan jengkel, menyadari kehilangan kesabaran akan berakibat fatal bagi alasan di balik kunjungan mendadak ini. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertengkar.

Wanita ini pasti tidak punya hormon, pikirnya kesal. Itu sebabnya taktik yang biasanya berhasil pada wanita lain selalu tidak mempan pada Luhan.

"Perlu bantuan membawa barang-barang itu?"

Kursi belakang mobilnya dipenuhi oleh kantong belanjaan dan perlengkapan gambar. Luhan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan sebal. "Berhubung kau sudah ada di sini, aku bisa memanfaatkan bantuanmu. Kelihatannya jam kerjamu cukup fleksibel," ujarnya ketika mereka berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

"Mereka masih memperbaiki simulator itu. Aku memberitahu atasanku bahwa aku perlu mengurus beberapa kepentingan pribadi. Mana kuncimu?"

Sehun meletakkan sekantong belanjaan di lututnya saat membuka pintu. Luhan masuk menduluinya. "Taruh saja di meja. Akan kubereskan nanti."

"Kita akan membereskannya sekarang. Kalau tidak es krim-mu bisa lumer," ujarnya, melepaskan kacamata gelapnya untuk mengintip isi kantong itu. "Almond Swiss? Aku paling suka rasa ini."

"Haowen—" Menyadari dirinya tersenyum, Luhan menarik senyumnya kembali dan memunggungi Sehun. "Haowen juga."

Wanita itu menghilang ke arah ruang kerjanya dan meletakkan perlengkapan gambarnya. Begitu ia kembali ke dapur, Sehun sudah mengeluarkan isi beberapa kantong dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Sehun, aku akan melakukannya nanti."

Sehun bertekad tidak akan marah pada Luhan kali ini. Dengan tenang ia mengacungkan sebuah botol penyegar mulut. "Taruh di mana?"

"Di atas," desah Luhan menyerah. "Taruh semua barang di atas sini." Ia menepuk-nepuk pojok meja.

"Baik."

Mereka bekerja tanpa berbicara. Luhan diam karena marah.

Sehun terus mengeluarkan isi belanjaannya; Luhan meletakkannya di berbagai lemari. Sehun menyukai cara wanita itu bergerak anggun dan cekatan, gerakan yang hanya dimiliki kaum wanita di dapurnya. Wanita itu membungkuk dan meregang, berjongkok dan berbalik, membuka pintu dan menutup laci dengan pinggangnya, bagai tarian yang memikat Sehun.

Roknya terangkat memperlihatkan lututnya. Ketika wanita itu membungkuk atau berjingkat untuk mencapai rak, sekilas Sehun dapat melihat pahanya yang mulus. Wanita itu mengenakan kemeja yang kebesaran dengan sebuah ikat pinggang. Di balik kemejanya itu, Luhan mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan. Dan di balik itu kelihatannya Luhan tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Membayangkan bahan kaus yang halus menyentuh payudara wanita itu membuat Sehun gerah.

Ia mengangguk ke arah air soda yang sedang ditaruh Luhan di kulkas. "Boleh minta satu?"

Ia tahu ia mengambil risiko. Wanita itu tidak bersikap ramah sedikit pun. Dia pasti masih marah gara-gara semalam, pikir Sehun. Luhan nyaris melemparkan potongan es ke dalam sebuah gelas sebelum membuka kaleng soda dan menuangkan minuman itu untuknya. Ketika Luhan menyodorkan gelas itu padanya, isinya tumpah mengenai tangannya. Ia menjilatnya. "Trims."

Luhan bersedekap lalu menatapnya. "Sekarang setelah semua belanjaan sudah ditaruh, setelah kau mendapatkan minumanmu, tolong katakan tujuanmu kemari supaya aku bisa segera kembali bekerja."

Sehun menyesap minumannya. Menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, lalu berkata, "Aku menelepon pengacaraku tadi pagi."

Wanita itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bergerak, tapi keterkejutannya terlihat jelas. Matanya, yang sudah terlihat lebar dan ketakutan, lebih melebar lagi. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Ia membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya, lalu menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Ia ingin menyentuh Luhan tapi tidak berani. Ia takut wanita itu akan mencakar atau menjadi histeris. Kelihatannya dua-duanya mungkin.

"Duduklah, Luhan. Mari kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin," usulnya pelan. "Please."

Luhan mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat di ruang makan itu.

Seandainya kursi itu penuh paku sekalipun, Sehun ragu Luhan melihatnya. Sehun sendiri tetap berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Lewat jendela ia dapat melihat halaman belakang dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat garasi yang terpisah. Ada ring basket dipasang di atas jalan masuk.

Luhan telah menyediakan keperluan Haowen sejauh yang dapat diberikannya. Namun keberuntungan rasanya tak pernah menaungi Luhan. Wanita itu sudah sering disakiti dan tidak layak disakiti lagi. Sehun berharap ada jalan yang tidak menyakitkan untuk melakukan ini. Sayangnya setelah terjaga semalaman ia tidak menemukan jalan lain.

"Aku bertanya pada pengacaraku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperoleh hak asuh bersama atas Haowen."

Ia mendengar suara kecil, tapi ketika ia berbalik, tangan wanita itu sedang menutupi bibirnya. "Dia bilang hal itu akan sulit dilakukan kalau kau menentang, tapi bukannya mustahil. Aku harap kau tidak menentang."

Mata wanita itu tidak lagi ketakutan, melainkan panik. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu, Sehun?"

Sehun menatap ujung sepatunya. "Tuduhan yang adil, kurasa. Meskipun sedikit keterlaluan."

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap baik. Kau akan merusak hidup Haowen, kecuali aku melawanmu dengan menggunakan cara kotor."

Sehun langsung menyeberangi dapur dengan cepat dan duduk di hadapan Luhan. "Bagaimana aku bisa merusaknya dengan menjadi bagian dalam hidup Haowen? Seorang anak membutuhkan ayahnya."

"Dia tidak membutuhkannya sampai sekarang."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Mungkin ia berhenti mengungkapkan harapannya karena ia peka terhadap perasaanmu."

Sehun tahu ia menyatakannya dengan tepat karena Luhan langsung terdiam. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lihat semalam membuatku tampak buruk, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. namun hanya membalas tatapannya. Sehun berusaha tidak mengacuhkan tuntutan tanpa kata-kata di mata itu. "Aku marah atas apa yang terjadi di sini kemarin." Ia merasa senang karena hal itu membuat Luhan tidak tenang. Wanita itu bergerak rikuh di kursinya dan mengatupkan tangannya. "Aku tidak mau herhenti, Luhan. Aku tidak ingin dihentikan. Aku ingin hal itu berlanjut sampai—"

"Sehun, jangan."

"Sampai aku menyatu denganmu."

Luhan melompat dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang. Ia mengikutinya. Ketika ia tiba di sana, Luhan sudah bersandar di papan gambarnya, menggenggam ujung-ujungnya dan berayun pelan.

Mendengar langkah kaki Sehun, Luhan berbalik menghadapnya. "Jadi secara tidak langsung, pesta itu adalah salahku?" tanyanya, menekankan tangannya di dada.

"Secara tidak langsung." Luhan mendengus kesal. "Dengarkan aku, oke?" tuntut Sehun, merasa kesabarannya mulai menipis. "Tingkat kekesalanku sangat tinggi. Aku merasa sangat marah. Aku merasa ingin mabuk-mabukan sedikit, dan ya, bercinta sebelum malam itu berakhir."

"Tapi setelah semua orang hadir di sana aku mulai memandang berkeliling dan berpikir betapa dangkalnya beberapa orang di antara mereka. Kebanyakan mereka hanyalah para pemula yang sok pahlawan. Lalu aku baru sadar kalau akulah yang paling parah di antara mereka. Keinginanku untuk berpesta sudah hilang sebelum kau datang. Aku ingin sendirian supaya bisa memikirkan prioritasku, tapi seperti yang kaulihat, tidak ada kesempatan untuk itu. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut berpesta, menikmatinya sebisa mungkin. Lalu kau muncul, bagai hati nurani yang terus mengusikku. Waktu kau bertanya padaku apa yang ku ketahui tentang hubungan, rasanya seperti ditembak tepat pada sasaran. Aku tahu aku tidak tahu banyak. Aku tidak pernah diminta untuk mengetahuinya." Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin mengubah hal itu."

"Kau mau menggunakan Haowen untuk mengasah kepandaianmu, menggunakannya sebagai hewan percobaan untuk membentuk dirimu yang baru ini." Luhan bertolak pinggang. "Memangnya kau anggap aku sebodoh itu untuk terjebak pada bualanmu tentang pengembangan pribadi ini? Kau sangat bangga menjadi Kolonel Oh Sehun, pahlawan NASA."

"Baik, aku mengakuinya. Ya, aku memang bangga. Aku bekerja keras untuk itu. Aku bangga atas apa yang kulakukan di atas sana."

"Jadi apa yang akan kaukatakan kalau orang mulai bertanya-tanya siapa Haowen? Bagaimana kau akan memperkenalkannya?"

Pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali ditanyakannya pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia menjawab Luhan sejujurnya. "Aku masih belum tahu. Hal itu tergantung Haowen."

"Haowen tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memilih. Pidatomu sangat mengesankan, Kolonel, tapi kau takkan pernah bisa berubah. Seandainya aku bisa menduga kau akan berpikir menjadikan Haowen sebagai bagian dari hidupmu, aku akan berbohong waktu kau bertanya apakah dia anakmu atau bukan."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang egois di sini, Luhan? Kurasa kau takut kalau dia mengenalku, dia akan lebih menyukaiku daripada kau."

"Itu tidak benar! Haowen menyayangiku dan tahu betapa aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimanapun hubungan antara dia dan aku kelak tidak mungkin mempengaruhi hal itu, kan?"

Ia berhasil menjebak Luhan, tapi kemenangan yang diraihnya begitu dangkal, hanya sedikit kepuasan yang diperolehnya. Mungkin karena tubuh rapuh wanita itu kelihatannya bergetar. Namun bukannya takluk, Luhan malah menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Silakan mengancam dengan semua pengacara yang kaumiliki. Haowen adalah anakku, secara hukum maupun moral," ujarnya, menepuk dadanya dengan genggaman tangannya yang kecil. "Aku akan melawan mu sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mempertahankannya, Sehun."

"Tadinya aku harap kau bisa diajak bicara baik-baik. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduganya."

"Benar. Seharusnya. Mulai sekarang, anggap aku musuhmu. Apa kau pikir aku akan menurut padamu waktu kau mengancam satu-satunya hal terpenting dalam hidupku?"

Sehun menyeberangi ruangan dan menyudutkan wanita itu ke ujung meja gambarnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan, dengan kepala nyaris bersentuhan, Sehun berbisik, "Kurasa itulah pokok masalahnya. Hidupmu tidak seimbang. Seharusnya Haowen tidak menjadi satu-satunya hal yang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

"Maksudku bukan satu-satunya. Masih ada ibu-ku yang perlu dirawat. Pekerjaanku."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tidak layak mendapat perhatian? Bagaimana dengan kesenangan hidup? Dan seks?"

"Itu kan prioritasmu, bukan prioritasku."

"Bukan masalah prioritas. Aku yakin kau tidak mengalaminya akhir-akhir ini."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Karena aku tidak tergila-gila padamu, menggesekkan tubuhku padamu seperti seekor kucing yang sedang birahi dan menjilati telingamu?"

"Cobalah. Siapa tahu kau suka."

"Kau memuakkan."

"Bukan memuakkan, Luhan, normal. Oh, kau sebenarnya punya perlengkapan yang tepat," ujar Sehun, matanya menelusuri payudara wanita itu. "Dan semua nya bekerja dengan baik. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, ingat?"

Luhan mencoba mendorongnya dan melewatinya. Sehun kembali menyudutkannya ke meja. "Kau tidak mau membuka diri dan membiarkan tubuhmu melayang sepenuhnya. Kenapa? Karena seorang pria pernah membuatmu kecewa sampai kau tidak berminat pada pria lainnya?"

"Hentikan."

"Apa yang dilakukannya, Luhan, meninggalkanmu untuk gadis lain, yang tidak sekaku dirimu? Meninggalkanmu di altar? Atau dia tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Haowen? Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuatmu beku setiap kali seorang pria menyentuh mu?"

Melihat ia berhasil membuat Luhan diam menahan marah, Sehun melanjutkan serangannya. "Aku yakin dan kurasa setiap pengadilan di Texas akan setuju, bahwa hidup bersama seorang ayah yang menikmati hidup sedikit berlebihan lebih baik untuk Haowen daripada hidup bersama seorang bibi yang tidak menikah dan terlalu takut untuk menjalani hidup."

Ia menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan marah, lalu berjalan keluar. Ketika sampai di mobilnya, Sehun bersandar di sisi mobilnya dan mengumpat-umpat selama semenit penuh. Kenapa sih wanita itu selalu membangkitkan sisi terburuknya?

.

HunHan

.

Luhan seperti baru saja dihantam. Ia memeluk erat perutnya dan sedikit membungkuk seolah merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat.

Sehun tidak bisa mengambil Haowen darinya. Tidak bisa.

Dari sisi hukum, pria itu tidak memiliki dasar yang kuat. Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Haowen sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda sehat yang berkelakuan baik. Haowen tidak pernah ditelantarkan atau diperlakukan dengan sewenang-wenang, baik secara fisik maupun emosional. Haowen akan menjadi orang pertama yang bersaksi bagi ibunya, walaupun baru membayangkannya saja Luhan sudah merasa pedih.

Tentu Sehun akan berpikir jernih pada akhirnya, dan menyadari bahwa yang terbaik adalah membiarkan segalanya sebagaimana adanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Haowen melewati siksaan seperti perebutan hak asuh, kan? Pria itu mungkin angkuh dan sombong, tapi tidak kejam.

Mungkin juga pertempuran di meja hijau ini tak kan terjadi. Seandainya Haowen mengetahui siapa Sehun sebenarnya, ia mungkin akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama ayahnya. Tidak banyak yang dapat dilakukan Luhan untuk mencegah hal itu. Ia tidak akan pernah memaksakan hak asuhnya dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan Haowen.

Pertanyaan yang paling dibencinya dan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya adalah, apakah ia harus memberitahu Haowen tentang Sehun?

Luhan begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tidak mendengar dering telepon. Baru pada dering kelima ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Oh ya, Mr. Howard. Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Dan Anda?"

"Baik."

"Miss Lu, perusahaan kami sangat terkesan dengan proposal Anda."

"Terima kasih. Senang mendengarnya." Ia menunggu bom dijatuhkan.

"Tapi kami memutuskan untuk memilih orang lain untuk mengerjakan sampul buku pariwisata itu."

"Saya mengerti." Sebuah tirai gelap serasa menghalangi pandangannya, menutup semua cahaya semua harapan.

"Saya tidak dapat mengatakan betapa sulitnya kami mengambil keputusan ini."

"Saya menghargai hal itu."

"Mungkin di masa yang akan datang—"

"Terima kasih, Mr. Howard, atas pemberitahuannya. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, sehingga penolakan atas dirinya tidak terasa menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua. Ia duduk menerawang selama beberapa menit, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya.

Ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mom? Mom ada di mana?"

Matanya masih merah dan sembap sehabis menangis ketika Haowen pulang. Anak itu pulang terlambat karena mampir ke rumah temannya sepulang sekolah. Luhan sedang memasak makan malam di dapur saat Haowen masuk dan meletakkan buku serta tas olahraganya ke kursi.

"Hai ."

"Hai." Luhan berusaha untuk terdengar riang. Keriangannya terdengar palsu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Ulangan sejarahku dapat 98."

"Hebat. Tolong gunakan gelas," ujar Luhan saat Haowen hendak meminum air dingin langsung dari botolnya, mengingatkan Luhan pada kebiasaan ayahnya.

"Namanya juga usaha." Senyum maut Haowen juga merupakan faktor keturunan lainnya. Namun senyum itu langsung lenyap begitu Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Mom?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mom habis menangis, ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Nenek?"

"Tidak. Tadi pagi aku berbicara dengannya dan Nenek tampak pusing akibat obatnya, tapi selebihnya Nenek baik-baik saja," kala Luhan sambil membalik daging di panggangan dengan sebuah garpu panjang. "Tolong tata mejanya. Malam ini kita makan steak ayam goreng. Hampir selesai kok. Begitu aku membuat sausnya—"

"Mom, berhenti memperlakukanku seolah aku ini anak bodoh, oke?"

Haowen memang pantas merasa jengkel. Terakhir kali ia melihat ibunya menangis adalah ketika mereka menonton ledakan Challenger di siaran berita. Luhan tidak terkejut ketika Haowen melihat wajahnya yang sembap, dan merasa jengkel karenanya.

Haowen sudah bukan anak-anak yang keprihatinannya bisa dialihkan tanpa penjelasan. Ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Luhan, hal itu juga mengganggu Haowen. Luhan akan merasa kesal, bahkan panik, jika Haowen tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Menyadari dirinya bersikap tidak adil, Luhan mengecilkan api kompor supaya dagingnya tidak gosong. "Mr. Howard tadi menelepon. Aku tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sampul depan buku pariwasata itu."

"Sialan!"

"Itulah yang tadi kukatakan," timpalnya tersenyum masam. "Tapi sudahlah. Keputusan mereka sudah bulat dan tidak ada gunanya terus-menerus menyesali hal itu. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi lain waktu."

"Dasar tidak punya selera!" seru Haowen menun-jukkan kesetiaannya. "Mom yang terhebat."

"Terima kasih," jawab Luhan, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi anaknya. "Senang rasanya mengetahui aku mendapat dukunganmu."

"Apakah akan terjadi hal yang buruk? Apa ini berarti kita akan jatuh miskin?"

"Tidak, Sayang," jawab Luhan, tertawa lembut. "Tidak lebih miskin dari biasanya. Hanya saja aku berencana melakukan hal yang sangat istimewa untuk ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas, sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Mom membuatku takut saja. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk."

Luhan tersenyum sayang padanya. "Kau anak yang hebat, tahu tidak?" Air mata kembali menggenangi matanya, lalu ia kembali berbalik ke kompor.

"Paman Sehun tadi datang, ya?"

Luhan langsung memutar tubuhnya.

Haowen duduk di meja, memutar-mutar kacamata hitam pada gagangnya. Luhan tadi tidak melihatnya.

Berbohong tampaknya tidak ada gunanya. Lagi pula, ia sudah mulai sering berbohong pada Haowen akhir-akhir ini, dan ia tidak menyukainya. "Ya, dia, eh, mampir."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat apa?" Luhan mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lemah. "Hanya sekadar mampir. Dia membantuku membawakan belanjaan dari mobil, minum soda, lalu pergi. Hanya kunjungan singkat kok." Ia menyibukkan diri di tempat cuci piring, mencuci selada. "Kau mau pakai saus apa untuk seladamu malam ini?"

"Mom pacaran dengannya?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Luhan nyaris jatuh oleh pertanyaan yang tak terduga itu. Ia tidak mau menghina Haowen dengan menjawab asal-asalan. Ekspresi anak itu terlalu serius untuk diremehkan begitu saja.

Ia mematikan keran air, mengeringkan tangannya, dan memindahkan panggangan dari kompor. Makan malam bisa ditunda. Kebutuhan emosional Haowen selalu didahulukan daripada hal-hal seperti makan malam.

"Tentu saja aku tidak berpacaran dengan Sehun, Haowen."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok."

"Aku tahu. Dia memberitahuku apa yang kau katakan padanya di malam kami pergi ke jamuan makan malam itu. Terus terang aku sangat terkejut."

"Aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengerti dorongan seksual dan semacamnya. Mom dan Sehun adalah dua orang dewasa yang sudah cukup umur."

"Aku menghargai keterbukaanmu mengenai kehidupan seksualku, tapi kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu. Sehun dan aku bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Kalau begitu apakah kalian berteman?"

"Aku takkan menyebutnya teman. Kami hanya sekadar kenalan biasa."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia mampir di siang bolong? Kenapa Mom tiba-tiba pergi mengerjakan hal yang misterius di malam hari? Mom belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Dan setiap kali kita berkumpul, kalian berdua bertatapan dengan aneh. Mom begitu... kaku, seolah Mom takut akan mengatakan sesuatu yang salah."

"Kurasa aku menjadi gugup di dekatnya karena dia seorang selebriti."

"Mom tidak pernah gugup di dekat siapa pun juga."

"Dia selebriti pertama yang pernah kutemui." Kata-kata itu bergaung begitu kosong hingga Luhan tidak dapat menyalahkan Haowen yang menyiratkan rasa tak percaya.

"Dari mana Mom mendapatkan tanda merah itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan, dengan salah tingkah langsung mengulurkan tangan ke bekas samar di lehernya. "Ini gigitan serangga kok."

"Itu bekas ciuman, Mom," ulang Haowen tidak sabar.

Dengan rasa bersalah Luhan menatap ke bawah. "Baiklah, dia memang menciumku. Tapi hanya itu, Haowen."

"Aku tidak marah soal itu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya minta Mom berterus-terang padaku."

"Dan sekarang aku melakukannya." Haowen menatap mata ibunya dalam-dalam dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Luhan tahu anak itu masih belum ingin menghentikan percakapan ini. "Apa lagi, Haowen? Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Haowen mulai gelisah. Ia berdeham dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa Paman Sehun... apakah dia... _you know_ , dia ayahku?"

Gelombang keterkejutan dan penyesalan melanda Luhan. Tidak sampai membuatnya jatuh, tapi nyaris. Sedikit limbung, ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkeram punggung sebuah kursi.

"Dia memang ayahku, ya?"

Ketika Luhan membuka matanya, Haowen masih menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ia berjalan mengitari kursi tempatnya bersandar dan pelan-pelan duduk di atasnya, seolah jika ia bergerak terlalu cepat ia akan langsung roboh.

Luhan menatap Haowen, yang sekarang berada di ambang kedewasaan, bocah yang dirawatnya dan dicintainya sejak dibawa keluar dari ruang persalinan rumah sakit.

Episode-episode dalam kehidupan Haowen berkelebatan di benaknya sejelas foto-foto di album. Dalam hitungan detik, ingatannya menyusun kembali kehidu pan mereka bersama, saat-saat penuh tawa, saat-saat yang menyedihkan, saat-saat mereka bertingkah konyol, saat-saat mereka merenungi misteri kehidupan, saat-saat mereka berpelukan dan beberapa saat yang jarang terjadi ketika mereka marah satu sama lain.

Haowen harus dihibur setelah menonton film Bambi dan dimarahi karena terkekeh-kekeh di gereja ketika permen karetnya secara tidak sengaja jatuh ke kotak kolekte. Luhan mengenang rasa cemas yang menekannya saat Haowen untuk pertama kalinya pergi selama seminggu mengikuti kemping Pramuka dan rasa bangga yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika Haowen dinobatkan sebagai anak paling berprestasi di upacara kelulusan SMP-nya.

Mungkin ia bisa mendapat sedikit pujian atas pertumbuhan Haowen hingga menjadi dirinya yang sekarang ini. Tapi pujian yang sebenarnya menjadi milik orang lain: seorang yang pirang, tinggi, atletis, yang memang punya sifat bersaing untuk menang.

"Ya, Haowen. Oh Sehun adalah ayahmu."

Haowen mengembuskan napas panjang dan berat, menandakan betapa tegang dirinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya menyerap kebenaran itu selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berbicara kembali. "Apakah Mom ibuku? Ibu kandungku, maksudku."

"Bukan," tukas Luhan, menggelengkan kepala dengan lembut. "Aku hanya lebih tua lima belas tahun darimu, ingat?"

"Salah seorang teman sekelasku hamil tahun lalu."

"Yah, aku tidak. Sehun..." Luhan terdiam untuk menelan ludah, yang dilakukannya dengan susah payah. "Sehun lebih memilih Ji hyo daripada aku. Ji hyo lebih tua, lebih matang. Di matanya aku masih kanak-kanak."

"Ceritakan padaku."

"Kau hampir mengetahui semuanya. Ji hyo mengandungmu saat musim panas. Kami bertemu Sehun di pantai." Luhan mempersingkat peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi di Galveston hampir tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ketika ia selesai, Haowen bertanya, "Apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku setelah sekian lama?"

Melihat kemarahan yang menumpuk di mata anaknya, Luhan mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja, menggenggam tangan Haowen. "Sehun tidak pernah tahu tentang dirimu. Tidak pernah, Haowen. Kau harus percaya itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat ibumu sampai akhir-akhir ini." Dengan cepat Luhan memberitahunya tentang surat-surat itu.

"Nenek yang memberitahunya?"

''Ya.

"Mengapa?"

"Baru kemarin aku tahu bahwa Nenek yang mengirim surat-surat itu. Aku belum sempat membicarakan hal itu dengannya. Itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kan? Sehun tahu tentangmu. Itu yang penting."

"Kenapa Mom tidak pernah memberitahunya?" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Banyak alasannya, Haowen. Dia memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kita memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Aku tidak melihat cara yang mudah untuk mempersatukan keduanya." Ia menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. "Apakah kau menyalahkan aku karena tidak menghubunginya? Apakah kau berharap aku melakukannya?"

"Ya, semacam itulah,"

Jawaban Haowen yang jujur membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Hati Luhan pedih melihatnya.

"Aku mengambil tanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas keputusanku," ujarnya. "Nenek hanya menduga Sehun adalah ayahmu, tapi aku adalah satu-satunya orang selain Ji hyo yang tahu hal itu."

Matanya menatap Haowen memohon pengertian. "Dia masih lajang. Dia memiliki masa depan yang gemilang. Aku segan padanya. Terlebih lagi, aku takut dia akan menolakmu, Haowen."

"Apakah dia menolakku?"

Walaupun suaranya sudah berubah sejak setahun sebelumnya, tiba-tiba saja Haowen terdengar sangat muda dan rapuh. Hati Luhan menjangkaunya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Haowen sedikit tertekuk sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Kurasa dia menyukaiku. Meskipun sedikit."

"Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Haowen bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi dapur tanpa tujuan, menyentuh benda-benda yang sudah dikenalnya seolah-olah benda-benda itu adalah hal baru baginya.

"Sulit dipercaya rasanya. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya siapa ayahku, tapi... Oh Sehun. Astaga," bisiknya, tangannya disisirkan ke rambutnya, "aku, aku...rasanya terlalu hebat untuk dipercaya." Ia tersenyum malu pada ibunya. "Tunggu sampai teman-teman di sekolah tahu. Kemarin setelah pertandingan sepakbola itu semua orang bilang kami mirip. Menurut Mom, dia dan aku mirip, tidak?" Ia menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan cemas dan tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan ber kata, "Bagai pinang dibelah dua."

"Bolehkah aku meneleponnya? Bolehkah aku memberitahunya bahwa aku sudah tahu?"

"Aku—"

"Please? Mom juga sebenarnya sudah mau memberitahuku, kan? Atau dia yang akan melakukannya?"

"Pada akhirnya sih, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya sekarang dan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak usah memberitahuku. Aku sudah menebaknya sendiri. Boleh ya, Mom? Ya?"

Segalanya berlangsung terlalu cepat bagi Luhan. Ia tidak dapat meraih pegangan. Pegangan itu menghindar darinya dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Tapi Haowen menatapnya dengan begitu gembira dan berapi-api, ia tidak sampai hati untuk menolaknya.

"Boleh-boleh saja, kurasa."

Haowen melompat dan langsung meraih telepon. "Berapa nomornya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau harus mencarinya di buku telepon."

Senyumnya melemah. "Pasti tidak tercantum." Ia meraih buku telepon. "Di sini ada Mom."

Luhan mengangguk, takut suaranya akan pecah jika ia berusaha untuk bicara.

"Hai, eh, Paman Sehun," ujar Haowen di telepon, "Ini Haowen. Tahu kan, Haowen?" Sesaat ia terdiam. "Tidak,

Mom baik-baik saja. Mom sedang berdiri di sini. Dia bilang hai," ujarnya pada Luhan.

"Katakan hai padanya."

"Mom bilang hai juga. Alasan aku menelepon adalah, eh, begini..." Haowen menggerak-gerakkan kakinya serta berbicara tergagap-gagap, dua hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Aku tahu bahwa kau... bahwa kau dan ibuku... bukan ibuku yang sekarang, tapi Ji hyo... bahwa kau dan dia.."

Ia mendengarkan untuk beberapa saat, lalu secercah senyum sepolos dan secerah matahari yang baru terbit menghiasi wajahnya. "Yeah. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hai, Dad."

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Sepuluh**

.

.

.

Kurang dari setengah jam Sehun sudah tiba di pintu depan.

Selama itu Luhan membuang makan malam yang sudah setengah matang ke tempat sampah. Haowen pergi ke atas untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Segera setelahnya, ia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu, menunggu suara mobil yang mendekat, jauh sebelum mobil Land Rover Sehun berhenti di belokan.

"Dia sudah datang!" pekik Haowen sambil menengok ke belakang sebelum berlari menuju pintu.

Dari kaca ruang tamu Luhan memperhatikan Sehun berlari mengelilingi kap mobilnya. Keduanya bergegas untuk bertemu, berhenti, ragu-ragu, dengan sopan berjabatan tangan, lalu detik berikutnya berpelukan erat.

Mata Luhan basah oleh air mata, tapi ia menghapusnya. Ia turut bahagia bagi Haowen karena Sehun cukup baik untuk menganggap anaknya sebagai berkah dan bukan malapetaka. Tapi melihat mereka berjalan ke rumah sambil berangkulan, dirinya disayat rasa cemas.

Namun demikian, ia tetap tampil tenang ketika mereka bergabung dengannya di ruang tamu. "Terima kasih karena mengizinkanku datang mendadak begini," ujar Sehun sopan.

"Kurasa Haowen takkan mengizinkanku untuk mengatakan tidak."

"Aku hanya senang karena Dad tidak punya acara," timpal Haowen.

Suasana canggung mewarnai pembicaraan mereka. Akhirnya Sehun dan Haowen bertukar pandang dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan kebahagiaan yang tumpah ruah. Sehun mengatupkan kedua belah tangannya dan menggosokkannya dengan bersemangat. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang?"

"Asyik, aku sudah kelaparan nih," ujar Haowen, melesat keluar.

"Luhan?"

Suara Sehun terdengar lembut, bertanya, sensitif pada apa yang ia tahu pasti sedang dirasakan oleh Luhan. Ia mencintai pria itu karena tidak bersikap mencemooh, dan membencinya karena alasan yang sama. Menghadapi pencemooh akan lebih mudah daripada menghadapi pria yang kaucintai yang sedang mencoba merampas pusat kehidupanmu.

"Malam ini aku tidak ikut."

"Apa? Kenapa? Memangnya Haowen tidak memberitahumu bahwa undangan makan malam ini berlaku bagi kalian berdua? Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Memang. Kau baik sekali mengajakku ikut, tapi kurasa kau dan Haowen lebih baik menikmati malam ini berdua saja."

"Kurasa kita bertiga perlu menikmati malam ini," protesnya pelan.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Haowen, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. "Kok lama sih?"

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa tidak, Mom? Kenapa Mom tidak mau ikut?" Tampaknya Haowen tidak bisa percaya ada orang yang mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan malam bersama Sehun.

"Aku sangat lelah."

"Apa gara-gara masalah buku pariwisata itu?" tanya Haowen, kembali memasuki ruangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun ingin tahu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Mom tidak berhasil mendapatkannya." Mereka menjawab bersamaan, tapi jawaban Haowen-lah yang didengar Sehun. Ia langsung menatap Luhan, lalu menatap lantai, lalu kembali menatap wanita itu. "Aku turut prihatin. Aku tahu kau sangat bergantung pada pekerjaan itu."

"Bukan sangat bergantung," ujarnya membela diri. "Hanya saja pekerjaannya lumayan. Karyaku bisa dikenal, belum lagi honor dan yang lainnya. Tapi begitulah hidup," ujarnya tersenyum palsu.

"Mom kan salah satu dari tiga finalis" ujar Haowen berusaha menghibur. "Itu bagus sekali."

Tapi bukan yang terbaik. Dan apa pun selain yang pertama tidak masuk hitungan. Walaupun begitu, ia tersenyum demi Haowen. "Aku akan terus-menerus mengulang kata-kata itu selama kalian berdua pergi makan malam. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Mom yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Yakin. Pergilah. Kalau Sehun sudah memesan tempat, sebaiknya kau tidak terlambat."

"Nih, Haowen," ujar Sehun, melemparkan kunci mobilnya, "hidupkan mobilnya."

"Asyik!" Haowen menangkap kuncinya dan langsung melesat keluar.

Sehun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Luhan. Ia merasa tidak nyaman ditatap tajam oleh mata itu sementara Sehun berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menghampirinya. "Kau kecewa?"

"Karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan kontrak-nya? Tidak."

"Omong kosong, Luhan. Kau kecewa. Jangan menahan kemarahan itu di dalam. Lepaskanlah. Silakan marah, menjerit, atau meninju sesuatu. Jangan pasrah seperti itu setelah kehilangan kesempatan kerja yang bagus."

"Apa gunanya berbuat itu?"

"Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, tapi kau akan merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak akan. Aku malah akan merasa tolol"

"Minimal kami bisa tahu bahwa kau masih manusia, bahwa kau masih punya perasaan." Sehun mendekat maju dan menyapukan ibu jarinya di atas tulang pipi Luhan. "Tapi aku tahu kau punya perasaan. Kelihatan di matamu. Dan saat ini matamu seperti mataku seandainya aku tersedot kelubang hitam saat aku di luar angkasa sana. Aku tidak pernah melihat sepasang mata yang tampak begitu suram. Apakah karena Haowen tahu tentang aku?"

Luhan mengangguk, berharap ia dapat menyerah pada godaan untuk menempelkan pipinya di telapak tangan pria itu. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah memalingkan wajahnya sedikit. Ia melarang dirinya untuk bersikap seintim itu dengan Sehun. Sebaliknya, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan pria itu.

"Hal itu tak dapat dihindari" ujarnya "Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak kau pertama kali datang ke sini. Anak itu terlalu pintar." Napas Luhan bergetar. "Yah, sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi dan aku tidak perlu takut akan hal itu lagi."

"Kau melihatnya sebagai tragedi? Haowen tidak."

"Dia sangat senang," ujarnya tertawa pahit.

"Bocah mana yang tidak akan kegirangan mengetahui ayahnya adalah pahlawan nasional?"

"Oh, begitu. Tapi yang membuatnya senang bukan semata-mata siapa aku. Bisa saja ayahnya bukan orang terkenal."

"Sehun, jangan." Luhan mengerang. "Jangan cari gara-gara. Aku terlalu letih untuk bertengkar denganmu malam ini."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Dia menebaknya. Dia melihat kacamata hitammu di sini dan bertanya padaku mengapa kau mampir di siang bolong." Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Dia langsung menyimpulkan bahwa kita berpacaran."

"Apa yang kaukatakan padanya?"

"Aku bilang tidak!"

"Maksudku bagaimana dia tahu aku ayahnya."

"Semuanya. Dia juga salah menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah ibu kandungnya."

Sehun menyentuhnya lagi, kali ini menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke belakang leher Luhan, melingkarinya. "Kau memang ibunya. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Haowen pasti tidak akan melupakannya. Saat ini dia sedang girang tentang aku. Tapi itu tidak akan menghapus rasa cintanya padamu."

Sehun semakin mendekat, hingga Luhan dapat merasakan embusan napas pria itu di wajahnya. "lni acara keluarga. Mari kita merayakannya bersama. Ikut lah makan malam dengan kami."

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya Luhan seakan tersihir oleh tatapan mata pria itu dan suaranya yang membujuk. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Sehun. Setelah enam belas tahun, kurasa kau dan Haowen pantas menikmati saat ini berdua saja."

"Ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau keras kepala?"

"Hampir semua orang yang pernah kutemui."

Sehun tersenyum sinis dan menurunkan tangannya. "Baiklah, tapi kami takkan pergi lama."

"Tidak usah buru-buru."

Luhan mengantarnya hingga ke pintu. Haowen melambai padanya dari kursi pengemudi mobil Land Rover "Cepat Dad, aku kelaparan nih" serunya dengan gayanya yang khas.

Luhan menutup pintu depan dan bersandar di sana. Rasa nyeri di tenggorokannya karena menahan tangis nyaris tak tertahankan. Lega rasanya ketika ia menyerah. Isak tangisnya mengguncang tubuhnya yang kecil. Air mata mengalir menuruni wajahnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil meraba-raba dan menjatuhkan diri ke salah satu kursi... kursi tempatnya nyaris bercinta dengan Sehun.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama ia duduk bergelung di kursi itu, menangis terisak-isak. Akhirnya tangisannya berhenti. Ia pergi ke atas dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Pipa-pipa ledengnya berderak, mengingatkannya pada nasihat tukang ledeng terakhir kali ia memanggilnya. Tukang ledeng itu menyarankannya untuk mengganti semua pipanya.

Rumah ini sudah tua dan semakin reyot. Luhan berusaha membuatnya menarik sejauh kemampuannya, tapi jelas rumah ini sama sekali bukan tandingan rumah Sehun yang didekor dengan sempurna. Di sini tidak ada kolam renang, tidak ada akuarium yang dibangun di dinding, tidak ada anjing ramah yang menanti kedatangan tuannya.

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Haowen. Lama ia berhenti di muka pintu. Akhirnya ia melangkah masuk, melihat pakaian kotor yang ditinggalkan Haowen sebelum mandi. Pakaian itu tergeletak sembarangan di lantai.

Dimulai dari pakaian kotor itu ia mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang dan pakaian-pakaian lalu meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia berharap punya cukup waktu untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum mereka kembali.

.

HunHan

.

"Menurut Dad, kenapa Mom melakukannya?" tanya Haowen pada ayahnya beberapa jam kemudian saat mereka berbelok di tikungan.

Sehun yang menyetir, tapi matanya menatap kaca spion, di mana ia bisa melihat Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, sebuah bayangan kecil yang kelihatannya bakal ditelan rumah itu.

"Kurasa seperti yang dikatakannya tadi," jawab Sehun. "Dia merasa kita perlu menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ia melirik Haowen di kursi sebelahnya. "Apakah gagasan tinggal bersamaku untuk sementara waktu membuatmu senang?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Haowen, kegembiraan tampak jelas di matanya yang berbinar-binar. "Kurasa semuanya bakal menyenangkan." Pelan-pelan senyumnya memudar. "Aku hanya terus memikirkan Mom yang tinggal sendirian. Memang cuma sebentar sih. Aku tidak mau Dad merasa terikat denganku selamanya," tambahnya cepat.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, Haowen. Sungguh."

Senyum Haowen meninggalkan kesan mendalam di hati Sehun. Orang-orang di kantor bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan kalau mereka tahu bahwa beberapa kali sepanjang malam ini, Oh Sehun yang penuh percaya diri harus menahan air matanya atau berisiko membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan umum.

Ia dan Haowen telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menikmati makan malam yang menyenangkan. Semakin ia mengenal anaknya, semakin ia menyukainya, dan ia semakin bangga karena bibitnya telah menghasilkan pemuda yang hebat. Rasanya ia ingin memberitahu semua orang, "Hei, ini anakku."

Haowen anak yang ramah, sopan, dan tahu bagaimana bersikap dengan pantas. Atas sikap anak itu, Luhan layak mendapatkan penghargaan. Wanita itu sangat hebat dalam mendidik anak seorang diri. Zaman sekarang orangtua yang lengkap saja sudah jarang berhasil, renung Sehun. Ia mengetahui hal itu dari cerita-cerita mengerikan yang dikisahkan para rekan kerjanya tentang anak-anak mereka.

"Seandainya Mom tidak kelihatan begitu sedih waktu kita pergi," ujar Haowen, mengembalikan perhatian Sehun padanya lagi. "Tapi Mom sendiri yang mengusulkanku untuk tinggal bersama Dad. Mom sudah mengemas segalanya waktu kita sampai di rumah."

Mereka nyaris tersandung koper-koper di jalan masuk ketika mereka melewati ambang pintu depan setelah makan malam tadi. "Siapa mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Haowen, merasa dirinya sedang melontarkan gurauan.

Dengan serius Luhan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa menurutnya lebih baik jika Haowen tinggal bersama Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Awalnya mereka terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Tapi setelah memikirkan gagasan itu, mereka sangat menyukainya dan langsung setuju.

"Menurut Dad, Mom bersungguh-sungguh tidak waktu dia bilang dia tidak keberatan, bahwa dia memang menginginkanku pergi?" tanya Haowen ragu.

"Kita cuma bisa mempercayai kata-katanya, Haowen. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali." Sehun terdengar jauh lebih yakin daripada yang dirasakannya. Luhan tampak seperti nyaris tersungkur ke jurang emosional sewaktu memeluk Haowen, Walaupun wanita itu tampak tabah.

"Dia tahu kalau ini hanya untuk sementara, kan?"

"Tentu," jawab Sehun.

"Dia tahu kalau aku akan pulang di hari ulang tahunku. Aku sudah janji."

"Janji yang akan kita tepati bersama."

"Kalau begitu kurasa Mom akan baik-baik saja."

"Kurasa begitu." Luhan sama sekali tidak tampak baik-baik saja sewaktu mereka pergi. Tapi ia menegaskan bahwa Haowen harus segera pergi. Malam ini. Seolah-olah ia tidak mau ada waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali.

Sehun mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia senang dengan gagasan ini. Begitu juga dengan Haowen. Lalu kenapa masing-masing merasa dirinya, entah bagaimana, menelantarkan Luhan?

Vivi melonjak-lonjak kegirangan bertemu Haowen lagi. Anjing itu mengejar ekornya sendiri, berputar-putar dengan heboh sebelum akhirnya menyudahi aksinya dan kembali tenang.

"Aku boleh berenang?" tanya Haowen segera setelah ia menaruh koper-kopernya di salah satu kamar tamu yang kosong.

"Silakan saja. Tapi ada beberapa peraturan di rumah ini. Tidak boleh meninggalkan handuk atau pakaian basah di tepi kolam. Letakkan di ruang cuci."

"Sama seperti di rumah."

"Pastikan juga pintu gerbangnya terkunci dan matikan lampunya sebelum kau masuk."

"Ya, Sir."

Hampir satu jam setelahnya Haowen memasuki ruangan kecil yang dipakai Sehun sebagai ruang kerjanya di rumah. Dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi foto-fotonya sebagai pilot pesawat jet Angkatan Laut yang diambil di atas pesawat di berbagai pangkalan udara di seluruh dunia. Foto-foto lainnya merekam kariernya sebagai astronot. Melihat pesawat ulang-alik Victory, Haowen mengomentarinya.

"Mom membangunkanku pagi itu untuk menonton peluncurannya. Aku nyaris takut untuk menontonnya setelah melihat Challenger. Kami bersorak ketika semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Aku juga," ujar Sehun tersenyum menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan memberimu salah satu foto itu dan meminta semua awak pesawat untuk menandatanganinya supaya bisa kaupajang di kamar."

"Trims. Pasti keren."

"Apa Vivi ikut masuk denganmu tadi?"

''Ya."

"Aku belum melihatnya. Biasanya dia berusaha naik ke pangkuanku di saat seperti ini."

"Dia, eh, ada di tempat tidurku."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Dasar wanita!"

Haowen tertawa, tapi seperti dipaksakan. "Kurasa kau sudah banyak berhubungan dengan mereka."

"Apa, wanita?"

Haowen berdeham. "Ya."

Sehun berusaha untuk menatap matanya, tapi Haowen tidak mau membalas tatapannya. "Ada yang mau kautanyakan padaku, Haowen?"

Anak itu mengangkat bahu, membuat bahunya yang kurus terangkat naik, lalu turun. "Mom dan aku sering membicarakannya. Tentang seks, maksudku."

"Dan?"

"Well, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku tahu semuanya."

"Hmm."

"Aku belum pernah melakukannya, tentu saja, tapi aku sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan french kiss."

Sehun berusaha untuk menahan wajahnya agar tetap datar. Bersandar di kursi kulitnya yang berwarna krem, ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas perutnya yang rata dan berkata, "Tentu saja."

"Dan ada beberapa gadis yang membiarkanmu, Dad tahu kan, menyentuh mereka... di tempat-tempat tertentu."

"Hmm."

"Mom tidak bodoh. Dia bilang dia tahu bahwa aku ingin, Dad tahu kan... tidur dengan gadis."

"Ya."

"Mom bilang aku tidak normal kalau tidak menginginkannya. Ya ampun!" Haowen mengerang. "Aku kedengaran seperti orang brengsek saja."

"Kebanyakan dari kita merasa seperti itu kalau kita membicarakan masalah ini, Haowen. Lupakan kau kedengaran seperti apa. Lanjutkan dan keluarkan apa yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Well, Mom bilang aku seharusnya tidak melihat wanita hanya dari tubuhnya saja, tapi aku juga harus mengagumi pikiran dan kepandaian serta hal-hal lainnya, Dad tahu kan, segala hal yang membuatnya menjadi manusia. Bahwa aku harus menghargai wanita dan tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mengeksploit... eksplo—"

"Eksploitasi?"

"Iya, itu. Aku tahu artinya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengucapkannya."

"Ibumu benar, Haowen."

Haowen menatapnya dengan tatapan yang persis sama dengan tatapannya sendiri. "Dad tidak melakukannya. Tidak dengan ibuku."

Sehun-lah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya setelah mereka lama bertatapan. Biasanya ia tidak suka ditegur dan akan marah mendengarnya. Ia mengkritik dirinya sendiri dengan keras dan jarang mau menerima kritikan dari orang lain. Apalagi dibuat merasa bersalah. Tapi di bawah tatapan tajam anaknya, ia merasa tidak nyaman dan sangat berdosa.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya, Haowen. Aku berharap kau lebih bertanggung jawab dalam menjalin hubungan daripada yang kulakukan dengan Jihyo."

"Dad tidak marah karena aku mengatakan hal itu, kan?"

"Tidak. Justru sebaliknya, aku menghargaimu karena menegurku mengenai hal itu. Ibumu tidak jujur padaku, tapi seharusnya aku sendiri berjaga-jaga supaya dia tidak sampai hamil."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya, kurasa karena itulah aku tidak terlalu marah mengenai hal itu. Seandainya Dad menyakiti Mom, Luhan maksudku, itu lain masalah." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Lagi pula, kalau Dad memakai kondom, aku tidak akan ada di sini."

"Untuk alasan itu, dan hanya karena alasan itulah, aku senang aku tidak memakainya."

Haowen menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam malu. "Yah, sekali lagi, selamat malam."

"Kita harus berangkat pagi supaya kau tidak terlambat sekolah."

"Aku pasti bangun. Mom sudah membawakan jam bekerku."

Anak itu bersandar di sisi pintu, menelusuni serat kayu dengan ujung jarinya. "Ada lagi Haowen?" tanya Sehun, melihat keengganannya untuk pergi. "Peraturan lain di rumah ini adalah siapa pun yang memikirkan sesuatu harus mengungkapkannya."

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya mengapa Dad sering menemui Mom akhir-akhir ini. Apakah karena aku?"

"Kami banyak menghabiskan waktu membicara kan tentang dirimu," Sehun mencoba mengelak.

"Oh," ujar Haowen, tampak kecewa. "Aku pikir karena Dad menganggapnya cantik."

"Aku menganggapnya cantik."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Haowen berseri-seri.

"Sangat cantik."

"Ah, yah, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harus tidur sekarang. Selamat malam. Senang berada di sini, Dad."

"Aku juga senang kau ada di sini."

Selama beberapa menit setelah Haowen meninggalkan ruangan, Sehun masih terus tersenyum. Tiap kali ia mengingat beberapa bagian khusus dari perbincangan mereka, ia tersenyum lagi. Ia terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu puas dengan percakapan dari hati ke hati itu.

Ia mematikan lampu di ruang kerjanya dan pergi ke kamar tidurnya, menanggalkan pakaian dan naik ke tempat tidur. Sehun melipat tangan di bawah kepalanya, lalu menatap kipas angin yang berputar perlahan di langit-langit dan merenungkan betapa akhir-akhir ini segi-segi lain dan kehidupannya, terutama kehidupan seksnya, begitu tidak memuaskan.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak memiliki kehidupan seks setelah bertemu kembali dengan Luhan.

Sudah berapa lama, satu, dua minggu? Oh Sehun menjalani dua minggu tanpa bercinta? Keterlaluan! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Kalau sampai orang-orang kantor tahu, ia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak merasa terdorong untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu. Ia lebih suka menunggu. Ia lebih suka menunggu wanita itu. Gairahnya begitu kuat hingga sering terasa menyakitkan, tapi pada saat-saat tertentu begitu manis hingga gairah itu sendiri sudah terasa memuaskan.

Baling-baling kipas angin membentuk bayangan berputar di dinding. Bayangan itu sama indahnya dengan warna mata Luhan. Dari matanya, angan Sehun melayang ke bibirnya, bentuknya yang menggoda, rasanya yang manis, responsnya yang tanpa paksaan, bahkan gairah Luhan yang ditahan terhadap ciuman-ciumannya.

Ia membayangkan payudara wanita itu, kecil, namun sangat sensitif akan sentuhannya. Dan rasa kulitnya. Membayangkan pusarnya. Pekik kecil dan seksi yang disuarakan Luhan ketika bibir Sehun...

Ketika ia mulai terlelap, angan-angan itu mengikutinya hingga ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

_Rewrite dari novel karya_ _ **SANDRA BROWN**_ _dengan judul_ _ **LONG TIME COMING**_ _. Tanpa mengubah inti cerita, alur cerita atau ide dasar penulis asli. Bahkan, nama tempat dalam cerita yang ber-setting di Houston, Texas pun sengaja tidak dirubah dengan alasan penyesuaian profesi tokoh cerita. Semoga itu tidak merubah kenikmatan intisari cerita, dan semoga bisa diterima pembaca._

 _Saya tidak ada maksud menjiplak, hanya ingin berbagi cerita dari salah satu novel favorit saya, dengan tokoh cerita yang dirubah menjadi couple idola favorit saya, Sehun-Luhan._

 _Selamat menikmati…_

.

.

.

.

.

 **LONG TIME COMING**

 _(Rewrite story from Long Time Coming – Sandra Brown)_

.

.

 **Sebelas**

.

.

.

Luhan begitu gugup hingga ia nyaris membuat titik di atas huruf ' **i** ' pada nama Haowen menggumpal. Tapi ia menangkap tetesan krim kue itu tepat pada waktunya dan akhirnya memberi titik pada huruf ' **i** ' itu dengan sempurna. Ia ingin makan malam ini betul-betul sempurna.

"Kita bisa merayakannya di rumahku," usul Sehun beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, aku ingin dia ada di rumah pada malam ulang tahunnya." Lalu, menyadari rumah Sehun lebih terasa sebagai rumah bagi Haowen daripada rumahnya sendiri, Luhan menambahkan, "Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan makan malam disini."

"Baiklah." Sehun mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Belakangan ini pria itu bersikap santun. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," ujar Luhan, sama santunnya. "Pestanya tidak besar-besaran kok. Hanya kita bertiga. Tapi aku ingin memasakkan makanan-makanan kesukaannya dan menjadikannya acara yang sangat istimewa. Sudah lama Haowen menantikannya."

Lalu Haowen berlari menuruni tangga, membawa sekotak barang di bahunya. Kamarnya di rumah Luhan makin lama makin kosong sementara kamarnya di rumah Sehun terus dipenuhi. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan perpindahan barang itu membuatnya panik dan terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa remaja senang dikelilingi barang-barangnya sendiri. Hal itu membuat mereka merasa mandiri.

"Siap, Dad?"

"Kalau kau sudah siap."

"Kami akan main golf mini malam ini," kata Haowen pada Luhan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Mau ikut?" ajak Sehun.

"Ya, Mom, ikut, ya? Tapi kuperingatkan, Dad, Mom suka merajuk kalau kalah."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Luhan memukul Haowen main-main. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Ada yang harus kukerjakan malam."

"Oke. Bye. Sampai jumpa besok. Aku yang menyetir, ya Dad?"

"Boleh," jawab Sehun, melemparkan kunci mobilnya.

"Dia berhati-hati dengan mobil itu?" tanya Luhan, menatap cemas mobil Porsche milik Sehun.

"Sangat. Dia sudah sering latihan menyetir. Dia pasti lulus tes menyetirnya dengan nilai tinggi."

"Tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku tidak yakin aku sudah siap untuk melepaskannya di jalan."

"Dia pengemudi yang bertanggung jawab, Luhan."

"Aku tahu. Pengemudi lainnya yang suka ugal-ugalan itulah yang kukhawatirkan."

Itu lima hari yang lalu. Hari ini adalah hari H. Ia membuat kue ulang tahunnya pagi-pagi sekali supaya bisa menemani Haowen untuk menjalani tes menyetirnya sepulang sekolah.

Haowen sudah menanti-nanti hari ini sejak ia menginjak remaja. Luhan merasa khawatir memikirkan anaknya menyetir mobil sendiri tapi tidak sabar untuk berbagi jalan menuju ke kedewasaan itu dengannya.

Dua minggu terakhir merupakan saat yang paling sulit dalam hidupnya, sama seperti tujuh belas tahun lalu ketika ia cemas selama beberapa minggu, yaitu saat ia merasa takut Ji hyo akan menggugurkan anak Sehun meskipun dilarang ayahnya.

Sejak Haowen pergi, rumah tua ini terasa sunyi di siang hari dan menyeramkan di malam hari. Ia selalu terbangun setiap kali ranting-ranting berderak.

Ia sangat merindukan Haowen. Ketidakhadirannya terasa lama dan menyakitkan seperti sakit gigi. Yang membuatnya semakin buruk adalah ketidaktahuan kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Sejauh ini Haowen belum mengatakan akan pulang. Ketakutan akan kenyataan Haowen takkan pulang membuatnya tidak tenang.

Tapi Luhan sudah mengambil keputusan di malam Haowen mengetahui Sehun adalah ayahnya. Haowen akan membencinya seumur hidup jika ia menjauhkannya dari Sehun lebih lama lagi. Ia nyaris gila setelah menatap kepergian anak itu bersama Sehun, meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Mereka sepakat Sehun yang mengantar Haowen ke sekolah tiap pagi, yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Johnson Space Center. Pria itu tidak pernah mengeluh. Siangnya Luhan yang menjemput Haowen dari sekolah. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam bersama sebelum Sehun menjemput Haowen sepulang kerja.

Luhan mencurahkan waktu itu untuk Haowen dan tidak membiarkan apa pun mengganggunya di jam itu, baik kunjungannya ke panti wreda untuk menengok ibunya ataupun pekerjaannya. Kehilangan kesempatan membuat sampul buku pariwisata itu merupakan kemunduran baik secara finansial maupun profesional. Kekecewaannya berlipat ganda karena rencananya untuk memberikan hadiah kejutan di hari ulang tahun Haowen gagal.

Tapi beberapa hari setelah biro iklan itu menolak Luhan atas pekerjaan itu, Mr. Howard menghubunginya untuk proyek lain. Luhan merasa tersanjung dan bahagia. Pekerjaannya menunjukkan tingkat kemajuan yang sangat baik dan kliennya sudah mulai membicarakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan untuknya di masa yang akan datang.

Ia merasa geli sendiri memikirkan hadiah kejutan untuk Haowen, yang berkat pekerjaan yang diperolehnya teryata kesampaian juga. Anak itu akan melonjak kegirangan. Senang rasanya mampu melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa baginya.

Bersaing dengan Sehun tidaklah mudah. Pria itu sudah mengajak Haowen terbang bersamanya beberapa kali, dan Haowen sangat menyukainya. Haowen bahkan sudah pernah pergi bersamanya ke Annapolis, tempat Sehun membawakan pidato pelepasan bagi para kadet yang diwisuda.

Wajar saja jika mata Haowen selalu berbinar-binar dan semangatnya meluap-luap atas segala hal indah yang telah dilakukan Sehun baginya. Luhan merasa turut senang bagi Haowen tapi tidak bisa menahan kecemburuannya. Malam ini dialah yang akan membuat mata Haowen berbinar-binar.

Menjelang tengah hari ia sudah membersihkan rumah, menghias ruang makan, dan menyiapkan makanan sehingga tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam oven. Ia mandi dan berdandan, memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri atas pekerjaannya yang tepat sesuai jadwal, dan baru saja hendak menuruni tangga ketika telepon berdering.

"Hai, Mom."

"Hai, aku baru saja mau berangkat. Kau tunggu di pintu depan ruang olahraga, ya?"

"Untung saja. Dad sudah ada di sini. Dad yang akan mengantarku. Kami akan datang segera setelah aku selesai."

Kekecewaan Luhan begitu telak, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Mom? Mom masih di sana?"

"Te-tentu. Aku hanya—"

"Sedang sibuk. Aku tahu. Dad bilang Mom bakal sangat sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk nanti malam. Kalau Dad mengantarku mengambil SIM, tentunya akan sangat membantu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Luhan muram.

"Makan malamnya tidak usah yang macam-macam. Ini kan cuma ulang tahunku."

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang macam-macam kalau aku mau, terima kasih hanyak." Luhan tidak mengatakan betapa ia sangat kecewa. Itu hanya akan merusak hari Haowen. "Hati-hati, Haowen. Selamat ujian. Lakukan dengan baik, ya. Dan aku akan menyambutmu di sini dengan sekaleng soda."

"Oke, bye."

Luhan menutup teleponnya, merasa tekanan menyelubunginya seperti selimut yang menyesakkan. Ia hanya menyerah pada tekanan itu sesaat, lalu dengan tegas menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Haowen yang keenam belas. Baik Haowen maupun Sehun tidak mungkin tahu betapa ia sangat ingin mengantarkan Haowen menjalani tes menyetirnya. Mereka tidak sengaja mengucilkannya. Inisiatif Sehun untuk mengantar Haowen didasari niat baik, bukan niat jahat.

Ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sebelum mereka datang. Kekecewaan ini takkan menahannya memberikan ulang tahun terindah bagi Haowen, hari yang takkan pernah dilupakannya.

.

*HunHan*

.

"Pantas saja kau selalu fit," ujar Sehun pada Haowen sambil mendorong piringnya. "Kau selalu disuguhi makanan seperti ini seumur hidupmu."

"Apa kubilang, Mom memang koki yang jempolan." Haowen tersenyum pada Luhan sebelum menyuap gulungan daging terakhir ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi daging panggang Mom kali ini benar-benar hebat kok."

Luhan senang mendengar pujiannya. "Aku senang kau menyukainya. Kuharap kau masih menyisakan tempat untuk makanan penutup."

"Di sebelah sini." Haowen menunjuk celah di antara tulang rusuknya. Itu adalah permainan kanak-kanak yang biasa mereka mainkan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lebih lama lagi. Makanan penutup akan segera dihidangkan segera setelah aku menyingkirkan semua ini." Luhan berdiri dan mulai menumpukkan piring-piring kotor ke atas nampan.

"Mari kubantu." Sehun memundurkan kursinya.

"Tidak usah."

"Aku tahu."

"Yah, ini kan ulang tahunku, jadi aku hanya akan duduk di sini dan melihat seberapa kerasnya aku bisa bersendawa."

"Haowen, kau—"

"Bercanda, Mom."

Luhan menyeringai pada Haowen dan membawa nampannya ke dapur.

"Yang ini ditaruh di mana?" tanya Sehun, mengacungkan sepasang tempat merica dan garam yang ter-buat dari kristal.

"Lemari terakhir di sebelah kanan. Rak kedua."

"Tatanan meja yang indah. Makan malam yang indah."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak ada yang begitu membangkitkan gairah seperti makan malam yang indah, lengkap dengan bunga, cahaya lilin, dan..." Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan menyelipkan sebelah tangan untuk memeluknya. Ia menangkup payudaranya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Seorang wanita cantik."

Luhan terenyak dan berbalik dalam pelukan pria itu. "Sehun! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Lebih bersenang-senang dari yang telah kualami sepanjang hari ini," bisiknya sambil tersenyum licik sebelum menempatkan bibirnya dengan hangat dan posesif di bibir Luhan. Tangannya menyelinap ke punggung Luhan dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan.

"Aku sudah bersikap baik. Aku sudah memberimu ruang. Aku sudah memberimu waktu. Aku tidak memaksa. Tapi aku sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku menginginkanmu, Luhan." Ia menekan paha wanita itu dan mengawasi pupil mata Luhan membesar "Kau juga menginginkanku," ujarnya parau sebelum memberinya ciuman panjang, lembut, nikmat memabukkan.

"Sehun?" Perlu beberapa menit yang panjang dan tak tertahankan sebelum ia sempat menyebutkan namanya.

"Hmm? Ya ampun, kau benar-benar cantik." Matanya mengawasi wajah Luhan.

"Sehun?"

Ia nyaris tidak diberi kesempatan untuk membisikkan nama Sehun dengan lemah sebelum pria itu menciuminya lagi, yang dengan lembut namun mantap melumat bibirnya.

Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. "Anak kita sedang menunggu," ujarnya parau. "Kita lanjutkan nanti." Sehun mengusap payudaranya sekali lagi. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Sementara itu, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Sehun bisa mulai dengan menopangnya, karena Luhan tidak yakin ia mampu berdiri sendiri. Tapi ternyata ia mampu, dan dalam sekejap lilin-lilin kue ulang tahun Haowen sudah dinyalakan dan ia membawanya ke ruang makan, tempat Haowen menunggu.

"Kalian tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang norak seperti menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday, kan?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum bersekongkol. Lalu mereka berdua menyanyi keras-keras. Haowen langsung merosot di kursinya dan menutup telinga dengan kedua ujung jarinya. Mereka bertiga tertawa-tawa sebelum lagunya selesai.

"Ucapkan permintaanmu."

"Mom." Haowen mengerang, memutar-mutar bola matanya. Tapi ia menurut, dan meniup semua lilinnya dengan satu embusan napas. Luhan mengiris kue coklat tiga lapis yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah dan menyajikan potongan besar bagi mereka berdua, yang segera dihabiskan dengan lahap dalam sekejap mata.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk hadiah." Luhan keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan sebuah hadiah yang terbungkus rapi. "Pertama-tama, buka yang ini."

"Pertama-tama? Maksud Mom hadiahnya lebih dari satu?"

Ia tersenyum penuh rahasia pada Haowen dan berkata setengah bersenandung, "Aku takkan mengatakannya. Kau tahu bagaimana aku tentang kejutan ulang tahun."

Nyaris tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya, Luhan berdiri di belakang kursi Haowen sementara anak itu membuka kotak hadiahnya yang berisi satu setel pakaian baru.

"Mom, keren!" serunya, mematut-matut celana dan kemeja di tubuhnya. "Setelan ini keren sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Ya, ini keren sekali."

Mereka begitu tenggelam dalam perbincangan mereka tentang pakaian itu, yang merupakan merek terbaru, hingga mereka tidak melihat Sehun berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang ke luar.

Ketika kembali, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke halaman depan. "Kau harus pergi keluar untuk membuka hadiahku," ujarnya pada Haowen.

"Keluar?"

"Pergilah. Kau juga, Luhan."

Sehun menuntun mereka ke pintu depan. Haowen baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika ia melihat mobil sport baru yang mengilap diparkir di tepi jalan. Ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mata birunya melebar, mulutnya menganga, ia berbalik. "Dari mana datangnya mobil itu?"

"Dikirim. Untunglah tepat waktu."

"Maksudmu itu... itu hadiahku? Mobil? Ferrari?"

"Selamat ulang tahun." Sehun mengayun-ayun kunci mobil di depan hidung Haowen.

Haowen menatap kunci itu, menatap Sehun, menatap Luhan. Lalu ia berjungkir balik di rumput, mengambil kuncinya dari Sehun dan langsung berlari menuju mobil baru itu.

"Tunggu," ujar Sehun, tertawa saat ia berlari mengejarnya, "ada beberapa hal yang perlu kutunjukkan padamu sebelum kau mengendarainya."

Sehun dan Haowen masuk ke dalam mobil. Diam-diam Luhan menyelinap masuk ke rumah. Ia takut tidak dapat menahan jeritannya, sehingga ia membungkam mulut dengan kepalan tangannya.

Keceriaan meja pesta ulang tahun tampak mengejeknya. Dengan cepat, dengan marah, ia meniup semua lilin di tengah meja. Setelan baru yang diberikannya pada Haowen tergeletak begitu saja di antara kertas pembungkus yang tadi ditatanya dengan indah. Setelan itu juga kelihatan seperti menertawakannya. Dengan sentakan tangannya yang kasar dan penuh amarah, ia menyingkirkannya dari atas meja hingga jatuh ke lantai.

Ia mengambil kotak yang juga terbungkus rapi dari saku roknya dan berusaha menghancurkannya, merobek kertas dan pitanya dengan kukunya.

"Dia bilang dia mau memamerkan mobil barunya ke Jack tapi takkan lama," ujar Sehun, masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. "Kau tidak banyak bicara—" Ia langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika wanita itu berbalik, menghadangnya bagai seekor ular kobra yang siap menyerang.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, Sehun? Apa? Mengatakan tidak, ia tidak boleh menerima mobil itu? Bahwa mobil itu terlalu mahal dan mencolok untuk seorang anak SMU yang baru menerima SIM-nya hari ini? Bahwa seharusnya kau membicarakannya dulu denganku? Bahwa bukan tempatmu untuk memberinya sesuatu yang sehebat itu? Kata-kata mana yang seharusnya kukatakan untuk mematahkan semangat Haowen?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Lalu, "Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk membicarakannya denganmu."

"Well, kau seharusnya memikirkan hal itu. Aku ibunya."

"Dan aku ayahnya."

"Kau Sinterklas!"

Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang memerah, tapi Luhan bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya yang kecil dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau masuk dalam kehidupan Haowen membawa segala macam hadiah. Kau hebat, menakjubkan, seperti seorang dewa saja. Menjadi orangtua itu memang mudah selama bukan kau yang mengganti popoknya atau terjaga sepanjang malam karena telinga anakmu sakit. Kau tidak pernah harus memukulnya padahal hatimu hancur karena melakukannya. Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, ya kan?"

"Kau yang memilih untuk membesarkan Haowen."

"Dan aku akan memilih untuk melakukannya lagi. Aku menyayanginya Aku akan menyusuinya sendiri seandainya aku bisa. Aku sudah berkorban banyak untuk memberinya kehidupan yang berkualitas."

Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah komentar yang dilihatnya hendak diucapkan pria itu. "Segala yang telah kulakukan, kulakukan dengan senang hati. Aku tidak menginginkan ataupun mengharapkan penghargaan darinya. Aku tahu aku memiliki cintanya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu betapa aku membenci kehadiranmu dalam hidupnya saat ini dan berusaha menjauhkan Haowen dariku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya, Luhan."

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Dia tinggal bersamamu, bukan denganku. Kau memberinya mobil impian setiap anak laki-laki, dan aku memberinya—"

Kata-katanya terputus dan ia berbalik memunggungi Sehun, mencengkeram kotak kecil dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Pergilah. Tunggu Haowen di luar. Aku tidak mau kau ada di sini. Aku kesal padamu karena meremehkan aku."

"Apa yang ada di kotak itu? Hadiah lain?"

"Pergi, Sehun." Sehun merebut kotak yang dipegangnya. "Berikan padaku." Luhan berusaha merebutnya kembali, tapi Sehun memegangnya di atas kepala, jauh dari jangkauannya. Sehun membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kunci kontak jatuh ke tangannya.

"Sebuah mobil." Sumpah serapah meluncur dari bibirnya, ia memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram gigi kunci itu dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

Luhan mengusap air mata dari pipinya dan menantang pria itu. "Sebuah mobil bekas. Tidak baru, tidak mentereng. Hanya alat transportasi yang dapat diandalkan. Haowen akan melonjak kegirangan seandainya kau tidak membelikannya mobil hebat itu!" Ia menunjuk ke jalan.

"Luhan, aku—"

"Tidak!" seru Luhan parau, mengelak dari sentuhan pria itu. "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maaf mau pun belas kasihan darimu. Aku tidak mau apa-apa dari mu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Aku tidak bisa melarang Haowen untuk menikmati hal-hal yang kau berikan padanya. Tapi aku tidak mau menerima apa pun juga darimu secara pribadi."

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk ikut campur. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat melukaimu."

"Well, terlepas dari niat baikmu Sehun, itulah yang telah kaulakukan. Sekarang tolong pergi." Luhan dapat merasakan kontrolnya melemah. Untuk menahannya, ia memeluk pinggangnya sendiri. "Aku tidak mau kau datang ke sini lagi. Haowen boleh memilih untuk tinggal bersamamu selamanya. Kalau dia memilih begitu, aku dan Haowen akan mengusahakan waktu untuk bertemu, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi."

Ia menunjuk dada Sehun. "Jangan pernah, jangan pernah memberitahu Haowen tentang mobil yang kubeli untuknya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa tidak enak dan diusik rasa bersalah."

Luhan membungkuk dan memungut setelan baju baru itu lalu melipatnya dengan hati-hati. "Nih, dia mungkin mau memakainya sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi." Ia mengulurkannya pada Sehun.

Luhan lari ke atas dan belum sempat menutup pintu kamarnya ketika air mata akhirnya membanjiri matanya.

.

*HunHan*

.

Keesokan paginya ketika Ia masuk ke dapur untuk membuat kopi, ia terkejut melihat dapurnya sudah rapi dan bersih. Ruang makannya juga sudah di-bersihkan dari sisa-sisa pesta ulang tahun, walaupun bunganya masih ada di atas meja. Tampaknya Sehun dan Haowen sudah membersihkan segalanya sebelum mereka pergi.

Luhan menghirup kopinya, lalu berpikir bagai-mana ia bisa menjual mobil yang baru saja dibelinya. Mungkin si penjual mobil mau mengambilnya kembali dan mengembalikan uangnya. Sementara merenungkan hal yang tampaknya tak mungkin itu, teleponnya berdering.

"Miss Lu?"

"Ya?"

Si penelepon memperkenalkan diri sebagai salah satu dokter staf panti wreda. "Ibu Anda terkena serangan stroke yang parah beberapa menit yang lalu. Beliau dibawa dengan ambulans dan sedang dalam penjalanan ke rumah sakit."

.

*HunHan*

.

Hari sudah senja ketika Luhan berbelok menuju rumah Sehun. Ia memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah itu dan untuk sesaat hanya duduk di balik kemudinya, terlalu letih dan sedih untuk bergerak.

Akhirnya ia mengumpulkan cukup energi untuk membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia mendengar denting bel pintu dan geraman curiga Vivi sebelum Sehun membuka pintu. Pria itu hanya mengenakan celana renang yang basah. Sehun tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Halo, Sehun. Haowen ada?"

"Tidak."

"Oh." Satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan tadi hanyalah datang ke rumah ini dan bertemu dengan Haowen.

"Masuklah."

Energi yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukan apa yang diminta pria itu lebih sedikit daripada energi yang dibutuhkan untuk memikirkan alternatif lainnya. Ia melangkah masuk dan pria itu menutup pintunya. Vivi memandangnya lekat-lekat, lalu bergerak maju untuk menyurukkan kepala ke lutut Luhan. Ia langsung membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu.

"Aku tidak habis pikir." Sehun mengomentari, tangannya mengusap rambutnya yang basah. "Anjing Labrador seharusnya bersikap jinak. Vivi nyaris menyantap hidup-hidup setiap wanita lain."

"Dia tahu aku bukan ancaman baginya." Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Luhan berkata, "Ibuku meninggal tadi siang."

Senyum Sehun langsung lenyap. Ia menurunkan tangannya. Luhan melihatnya berusaha menelan ludah. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali menatapnya. "Aku turut berduka, Luhan. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mom mengalami serangan stroke lagi pagi tadi. Yang terparah. Aku sampai di rumah sakit hanya beberapa menit setelah Mom dibawa masuk. Aku bersamanya sepanjang hari di ICU."

"Sepanjang hari? Sendirian? Kenapa kau tidak menelepon kami?"

"Tidak ada gunanya. Mom tidak pernah sadarkan diri."

"Tapi kau sadar dan seharusnya tidak menjalani semua itu seorang diri."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Rumah sakit hanya akan membuat Haowen tidak nyaman. Dia takkan mampu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mom, jadi kehadirannya di sana hanya semata merasa wajib dan tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik begini. Mom meninggal dengan tenang. Kurasa kita semua berharap bisa meninggal seperti itu. Walaupun," ujarnya, merasa semakin sulit untuk berkata-kata, "Mom meninggal sebagai wanita yang tidak bahagia."

"Luhan."

Sehun meraihnya, memeluk bahu Luhan yang kecil dengan tangannya yang kuat. Luhan melawan, tapi Sehun terus menahannya, tidak mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya dipeluk.

Ia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Sehun yang lembap. Sehun membenamkan jarinya di rambut Luhan. Tangannya yang lain mengusap-usap punggung Luhan memberi penghiburan.

"Aku minta maaf, Sehun. Maafkan aku."

"Maaf?" Sehun membiarkan Luhan terisak-isak selama beberapa menit, lalu berbisik, "Ceritakan pada ku."

Luhan terisak keras. Sehun membuat bagian depan tubuhnya basah semua. Celana renang yang dikenakan pria itu membuat bagian depan roknya basah, tapi ia bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Suatu hari di minggu ini waktu aku sedang menengoknya, aku bertanya mengapa Mom mengirim surat-surat itu."

"Apakah ibumu berusaha menyangkal?"

"Tidak. Seperti yang sudah kauduga, Mom memang ingin diketahui. Itu sebabnya dia mencantumkan alamatku di amplopnya. Mom bilang dia yakin kau akan menemukan kami."

"Dari mana ibumu tahu akulah ayah Haowen?"

"Mom sudah lama merasa curiga dan berkata bahwa dia pasti bodoh kalau sampai tidak menyadarinya. Secara matematis hubunganmu dengan Ji hyo pas dengan tanggal kelahiran Haowen. Lalu Haowen tumbuh semakin mirip denganmu."

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap pria itu. "Sehun, Mom tidak mengirim surat-surat itu atas nama Haowen. Mom sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Mom melakukannya hanya karena dendam."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku karena ibumu, Luhan."

"Kurasa aku perlu. Semakin banyak kami berbicara, dendam Mom semakin berkobar. Mom bertanya padaku mengapa kau dibiarkan menjalani hidup bahagia sementara keluarganya tercerai-berai karenamu." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menyandarkan keningnya di dada Sehun. "Tampaknya Mom melupakan sifat Ji hyo yang suka memberontak dan penuh tipu daya. Aku merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat lebih jauh dengannya. Lagi pula, aku takut melakukannya. Dokter sudah mernperingatkanku bahwa tekanan darahnya tinggi."

"Aku yakin kau menanganinya sebaik mungkin. Dan asal kau tahu, hidupku lebih bahagia sejak kehadiran Haowen." Sehun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan. "Apa kau memberitahu ibumu bahwa Haowen sedang tinggal bersamaku?"

"Ya, dan Mom tertawa dengan dengki. Mom ingin percaya bahwa Haowen membuatmu susah. Menjadi beban." Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf atas setiap tekanan batin yang kaualami akibat surat-surat itu, Sehun."

"Bukan tekanan batin. Hanya terganggu saja. Dan itu hanya sesaat kok. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya lagi, Luhan. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kita semua bisa merasa lega."

Rasanya enak dipeluk oleh Sehun, lengan pria itu melingkari pinggangnya. Karena rasanya terlalu enak. Luhan memaksakan diri untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haowen pergi ke mana? Apakah dia akan segera kembali? Aku harus memberitahu Haowen tentang neneknya."

"Dia pergi ke pesta di rumah seorang teman. Jangan khawatir," ujarnya melihat kecemasan Luhan, aku sudah menelepon orangtua temannya itu sebelum mengizinkannya pergi. Keluarga Moore."

"Oh, Jack Moore. Dia dan Haowen sudah berteman baik sejak lama. Keluarga yang menyenangkan."

"Begitulah yang kusimpulkan dan aku mengizinkan Haowen pergi dengan syarat begitu dia sampai di sana dia harus tinggal sampai pagi. Aku tidak mau dia keluyuran di malam minggu."

"Aku setuju. Well, kurasa aku bisa mencarinya di rumah keluarga Moore. Sampai nanti, Sehun. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkanku menangis di..."

Enggan mengatakan dadamu, Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan tersenyum lemah dan berbalik menuju pintu.

"Hei, hei." Sehun meraih lengan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Boleh usul?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kalau kau membiarkan Haowen menikmati pestanya? Lagi pula tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakannya malam ini kan?"

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Kalau begitu besok pagi sudah cukup cepat bagi Haowen untuk menerima kabar duka ini. Pesta ini adalah perayaan akhir tahun ajaran. Katanya mereka mau menikmati semua Pepsi, pizza, dan Playboy sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Well..." Luhan menyisiri rambut dengan jemari nya beberapa kali. "Kurasa kau benar. Buat apa merusak pestanya? Telepon aku begitu dia sampai di rumah dan aku akan datang lagi ke sini."

Ia meraih pegangan pintu. Sehun menahan pintu dengan tangannya dan menghalangi Luhan.

"Boleh aku mengajukan usul lain?" Sekali lagi Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tinggallah di sini malam ini."

Mulut Luhan menganga lebar. "Apa?"

"Mengingat keadaan emosionalmu, kau bisa kacau di jalanan. Lagi pula, aku tidak yakin kau punya tenaga untuk berjalan ke mobilmu. Di samping keterbatasan fisikmu, kupikir sebaiknya kau tidak sendirian malam ini."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Tapi buat apa repot-repot? Aku punya beberapa kamar tidur yang belum pernah ditempati."

"Walaupun tempat tidurnya jelas sudah pernah digunakan."

Sehun meringis. "Kok masih ingat sih? Aku janji malam ini takkan ada pasangan setengah telanjang yang akan mengganggumu. Semua temanku sudah tahu bahwa aku sekarang tinggal bersama seorang remaja dan perilaku seperti itu dilarang di sini."

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada mereka?"

"Mereka harus mencari tempat lain."

"Maksudku tentang Haowen."

"Aku belum memberitahu mereka."

"Karena kau tidak mau ada skandal."

"Karena aku tidak merasa wajib menjelaskan pada semua orang tentang ereksi yang kualami tujuh belas tahun yang lalu!" Sehun mengendalikan amarahnya dan melanjutkan dengan lebih tenang. "Menjelaskan Haowen berarti menjelaskan kau, wanita yang dipanggilnya Mom. Menjelaskan dirimu akan terlalu rumit. Jadi aku membiarkan orang-orang menarik kesimpulan sendiri."

"Dan?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang berani mengomentari asal-usul Haowen. Tapi dia disukai oleh semua orang. Dia sudah pergi bersamaku ke pusat kota beberapa kali. Aku kagum akan pengetahuannya yang luas tentang program luar angkasa itu."

"Dia sudah tertarik akan hal itu seumur hidupnya."

"Ketertarikan yang kau pupuk. Trims." Lengan Sehun yang kuat melingkari pinggang Luhan dan sedikit mengguncangnya. "Nah, sekarang kau mau ikut dengan damai?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau ikut."

Bibir Sehun terangkat, menyunggingkan senyum nakal. "Sampai kapan pun?"

Luhan berputar dan meraih pegangan pintu lagi.

"Oke, oke, maaf. Lelucon yang tidak lucu dan pemilihan waktu yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Begini, di kantor astronot, waktu kami tidak mengobrol tentang penerbangan, kami mengobrol tentang seks. Itulah sebabnya aku sering bersikap tolol seperti ini." Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan lebih erat. "Kamar mandi terdekat lewat sini."

"Sehun, aku tidak bisa," protes Luhan saat ia ditarik Sehun menuju sebuah kamar tidur di sayap rumah.

"Haowen tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian malam ini. Dia pikir kau mengkhayalkan bulan."

"Tapi kau berjalan di atasnya."

Sehun menatapnya dengan tidak sabar. "Kau tertukar antara aku dan Neil Armstrong. Aku tidak pernah ke bulan. Di dalam sini." Sehun menariknya memasuki sebuah kamar tidur mewah yang begitu bersih dan tampaknya memang benar-benar belum pernah ditempati. "Kamar mandinya lewat sana. Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi aku lapar. Ayo, Vivi. Beri sedikit ruang untuk nona ini."

Sehun melangkah keluar, Vivi mengekor di belakang langkah kakinya yang tidak beralas. Luhan berputar pelan, menentukan posisinya. Mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat, ia menyadari dirinya, sebenarnya senang Sehun yang membuat keputusan untuknya. Ia terlalu lelah dan mandi kedengarannya enak juga.

Kamar mandinya didekor dengan indah seperti tiap ruangan lainnya di rumah itu dan desainnya mementingkan kenyamanan pemiliknya. Semburan air hangat yang memancar dari pancuran di keempat sisi dinding memijat sebagian tubuhnya yang lelah.

Ia mengeringkan diri, dengan cepat mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tebal, lalu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Luhan bertelanjang kaki, dan melangkah menuju dapur tempat Sehun sedang berbicara pada Vivi.

Sehun melihat Luhan dari sudut matanya, dan memalingkan kepalanya. "Aku baru saja bertanya pada Vivi apakah kau kelihatan seperti cewek yang lebih suka mayonaise atau mustard."

"Cewek ini lebih suka mustard."

"Bagus."

"Yang pedas."

Alis Sehun melengkung naik. "Lebih bagus lagi." Dengan santai Sehun mengolesi setangkup roti Perancis dengan mustard pedas dan menumpukkan potongan ham dan keju. Sebelum selesai, ia sudah menyusun dua roti isi besar lengkap dengan semua isinya.

Ia duduk mengangkang di kursi dan menunjuk kursi yang lain bagi Luhan. Sehun sudah mengganti celana renangnya yang basah dengan celana pendek dan sebuah kaus Akademi Angkatan Laut. Pakaiannya yang santai membuat Luhan merasa tidak terlalu rikuh dengan rambutnya yang basah dan kakinya yang tidak beralas.

"Sana, Vivi. Kau akan mendapatkan remah-remahnya nanti." Dengan ekor turun, anjing itu menyelinap di pojok ruangan. "Haowen memanjakannya. Dia selalu memberinya makan dari meja."

Luhan langsung melahap makanannya, walaupun ia tidak menyadari dirinya sedang makan dengan lahap sampai ia melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Kemarin malam. Rotinya enak," ujar Luhan, mengangguk ke arah piringnya. "Kelihatannya kau sangat cekatan di dapur. Kau membersihkan dapurku lebih bersih daripada aku."

"Dengan bantuan Haowen. Kami rasa hanya itulah yang bisa kami lakukan setelah semua kerja keras yang kaulakukan untuk makan malam itu."

Luhan menekuri es tehnya. "Apa, eh, yang kau katakan padanya tentang sikapku yang pergi begitu saja?" Sekarang ia merasa malu atas sikapnya itu. Marah-marah lalu lari ke atas kelihatannya seperti perbuatan kekanak-kanakan dan tidak masuk akal, walau pun saat itu ia tidak dapat menahan diri.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk makan malam itu dan lelah secara emosional, kau menangis dan meninggalkan ruangan serta minta tidak diganggu."

"Dan dia mempercayaimu?"

"Aku menyiratkan tentang 'penyakit bulanan.' Mengungkit-ungkit hal itu selalu membawa semacam pantangan, suasana misterius yang secara efektif mengintimidasi para pria untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut."

"Melecehkan sekali."

"Memang benar kok."

Luhan mengerutkan kening ke arah Sehun. "Aku tidak biasa uring-uringan bahkan saat penyakit bulananku datang."

"Well, aku menggariskan wewenang sebagai orangtua dan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mempertanyakan perkataanku. Aku mulai menyuruhnya membantu membersihkan. Sebelum kami pergi, dia ingin naik dan menengokmu, berterima kasih atas makan malam dan pakaian baru, dan sebagainya, tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa berdasarkan pengalamanku selama ini, jika seorang Wanita sedang uring-uringan seperti itu, lebih baik dibiarkan sendirian."

"Kalau itu kau benar. Kemarin malam aku lebih baik dibiarkan sendirian."

Sehun menjulurkan tangan di atas meja dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Luhan. "Tentang mobil sialan itu, Luhan."

"Sudahlah, Sehun."

"O-oh. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini memburuk sampai membusuk. Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membuyarkan hadiah kejutanmu."

"Aku pikir aku tidak perlu mengatakan padamu apa rencanaku."

"Aku tidak membeli mobil sport itu sebagai umpan pemikat. Aku berani sumpah. Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan turut senang bagi Haowen." Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa baginya."

"Aku juga!" seru Luhan sungguh-sungguh menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf. Memang aku yang salah. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini kecuali,"—ia berhenti dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohon "kau memiliki Haowen seumur hidupnya. Kau merayakan lima belas ulang tahun bersamanya, yang tidak kualami. Mungkin aku memang terlalu berlebihan memberinya mobil itu. Tapi jangan menyalahkanku sebelum kau memikirkannya. Aku masih baru dalam hal ini. Aku pasti melakukan beberapa kesalahan. Sabarlah, oke?"

"Oke."

Luhan merasa begitu picik, dan sangat malu atas sikapnya kemarin malam, dan sangat mengantuk. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak dapat menegakkan kepalanya. Saat ia menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang mengantuk, pria itu sedang mengawasinya "Apa kau memberi ku sesuatu?" tanya Luhan ketika terpikirkan olehnya.

"Dalam tehmu."

"Kau memasukkan narkotik ke dalam tehku?"

"Bukan narkotik. Hanya sebuah kapsul kecil yang takkan menyakitimu dan menjamin kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Sehun!" Luhan mengerahkan segenap tenaga yang dapat dikumpulkannya namun tetap saja protesnya terdengar seperti meongan seekor anak kucing.

Sehun berjalan mengelilingi meja dan mengangkat Luhan dari tempat duduknya, menggendongnya. "Waktunya untuk tidur."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk ini," gumam Luhan di dada Sehun. "Pantas saja kau sangat berhasil meniduri banyak wanita. Kau membius mereka dulu."

"Hanya dengan wanita yang melakukan perlawanan." Sehun menurunkan Luhan di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tentu perlu, kecuali kau mau aku yang menanggalkannya untukmu."

Mustahil bagi Luhan untuk maju berperang saat ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat Sehun dengan mata yang awas. Ia menurut dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Ada jas kamar di balik pintu. Aku akan menyiapkan tempat tidurnya."

Setengah sadar Luhan menjatuhkan pakaiannya ke lantai saat ia menanggalkannya. Jas kamar katun yang ringan itu dibuat untuk seorang pria yang ukurannya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri, tapi rasanya sejuk dan lembut di kulitnya. Ia mengatupkan jas itu di bagian depannya dan menyimpulkan ikat di pinggangnya.

Saat ia kembali ke dalam kamar, Sehun sudah membuka penutup tempat tidurnya dan sedang menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "Gadis pintar. Ayo naik."

Luhan berbaring dan Sehun menyelimutinya. Luhan menyurukkan kepala ke bantal dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak mau meninggal sebagai wanita kesepian, tidak bahagia, dan pahit seperti ibuku, Sehun. Aku lebih berduka atas ketidakbahagiaannya daripada kematiannya."

"Aku tahu." Sehun membelai helai-helai rambut Luhan. Rambut Luhan masih setengah basah dan wa ngi sampo.

"Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi."

"Kecuali Haowen."

"Dan aku akan kehilangan dia."

"Takkan pernah." Setetes air mata mengalir dari antara kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Sehun mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya. "Mau dengar cerita pengantar tidur?"

"Asal berakhir bahagia."

"Kau yang menentukan akhirnya."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang seorang pangeran—seorang pria yang sangat tampan—yang merasa memiliki semua yang bisa ditawarkan oleh dunia. Dia terbang tinggi, dalam arti kiasan maupun sebenarnya. Seorang pria hebat yang sombong. Lalu suatu hari dia menerima surat lewat pos, dan surat itu membawanya ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang dikelilingi bunga. Wanita yang tinggal di sana sedang bermain-main di rumpun bunganya seperti seorang petani. Lututnya kotor oleh tanah dan butir-butir keringat menghiasi bagian atas bibirnya. Tapi wanita itu bukanlah seorang petani. Sebenarnya dia seorang putri yang sedang menyamar. Wanita itu tidak tahu bahwa dirinya seorang putri, tapi semua orang di sekelilingnya tahu hal itu karena dia baik hati, penuh kasih sayang, dan cantik, dengan rambut hitam legam dan matanya yang besar penuh binar dan bibirnya... ya Tuhan, bibirnya." Sehun berhenti untuk merenungi bibir yang sedang ditelusurinya dengan lembut lewat ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Selanjutnya, begitu melihat mata indah yang besar itu untuk pertama kalinya dan mencium bibir yang sangat manis itu, sang pangeran berkata pada dirinya sendiri, O-oh, sobat, kau tergoda. Seperti biasa, pangeran itu langsung bersikap kasar, melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti melancarkan tuduhan-tuduhan yang tidak berdasar, mengeluarkan ancaman-ancaman tersirat, dan mengadakan pesta hura-hura yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak ingin menghadirinya. Sang putri membalas dengan mengutuknya. Sang putri membutakan mata pangeran dan semua wanita lainnya. Pangeran sudah sekarat karena kesombongannya dalam menaklukan wanita, tapi satu-satunya wanita yang dilihat dan diinginkannya hanyalah sang putri. Lalu pangeran pergi ke peramal dan bertanya, 'Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan putri ini?' Dan sang peramal berkata, "Sebagai seorang pangeran, kau benar-benar bodoh. Pikirkan satu cara untuk membawa sang putri ke tempat tidurmu."

Sehun membungkuk untuk melihat reaksi Luhan atas dongengnya yang mengada-ada itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia sudah terlelap.

.

*HunHan*

.

Luhan mendesah dalam-dalam sebelum membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali seperti lemak susu kental. Setiap sel tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya. Jantungnya berdetak kuat dan lambat. Ia nyaris dapat merasakan aliran darah di pembuluhnya. Ia tidak ingat pernah merasa sesantai ini. Bersantai seperti ini rasanya nikmat sekali.

Luhan menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah kakinya menyapu kaki lain. Ia langsung ter kesiap. Lalu, pelan-pelan, ia menoleh ke samping.

Sehun sedang tidur di sisinya. Rambutnya yang hitam acak-acakan dan bagian bawah wajahnya dibayangi oleh jenggot yang baru tumbuh. Selimut hanya menyelimutinya sebatas pinggang. Dada pria itu telanjang.

Berbaring diam, nyaris tidak berani untuk bernapas, Luhan memandangi pria itu. Menit demi menit berlalu. Kesadarannya mengatakan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur selagi masih aman. Jadi saat mereka bertatapan lagi, mereka bisa melakukannya dengan hati yang jernih dan berpura-pura mereka tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Tapi ia begitu bosan dengan kata "aman" dan tidak mampu memaksa dirinya untuk bergerak.

Kipas angin di langit-langit kamar berputar pelan di atas kepalanya. Suara mesinnya yang dalam terasa menghipnotis. Hari masih sangat pagi dan hanya secercah cahaya yang menerangi kamar.

Jadi Luhan membiarkan dirinya menikmati beberapa menit yang berharga ini untuk melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan bukan apa yang diperintahkan kesadarannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk menekan dalam-dalam semua pikiran menyedihkan tentang kematian ibunya atau masa depannya yang tidak jelas menyangkut Haowen ataupun cintanya yang tidak kesampaian pada pria yang kini berbaring di sisinya.

Betapa ia mencintainya! Dan cinta itu sudah ada sejak pria itu pertama kali menyunggingkan senyum mautnya yang berkilauan dan memanggilnya kuper.

"Selamat pagi."

Awalnya Luhan berpikir suara Sehun hanya khayalannya saja. Tapi ia lalu melihat bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah dikenalnya. Mata pria itu terpejam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat tidur bersama ku, Sehun?"

"Membangkitkan gairah."

Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah hingga terdengar. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Sepanjang malam."

"Sepanjang malam? Tidur?"

"Tidur. Lalu bangun lalu tidur lagi. Mendengarkan suara napasmu. Memandangimu. Ingin bercinta denganmu." Sehun membuka matanya. Mata itu menatapnya tajam dalam kamar yang temaram. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu tanpa daya. "Membangkitkan gairah."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku sudah bangun?"

"Aku merasakannya. Napasmu mulai berbeda. Lebih cepat. Nyaris seperti sedang terangsang." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bibir Luhan yang penuh. "Apakah kau terangsang?" bisik Sehun parau.

Luhan hanya balas menatapnya, terhanyut dalam api yang berkobar di mata Sehun yang kelam. Lidah Luhan secara otomatis membasahi bibirnya yang sedang ditatap dengan tajam oleh pria itu. Sehun mengerang pelan. "Apakah kau terangsang, Luhan? Jangan menjawab dengan apa yang kau pikir pantas atau benar. Katakan yang sejujurnya. Apakah kau terangsang?"

Luhan sudah mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan jawabannya. Tanpa menunggu sepatah kata lagi, Sehun langsung bersandar di atas bantalnya dan mencium Luhan perlahan. Awalnya ia mengusap bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. Lalu lidahnya menggelitik bagian tengah bibir atas Luhan. Tubuh Wanita itu secara refleks maju ke depan.

Tangan Sehun menangkup bagian belakang leher Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Ciuman yang diberikannya pada Luhan terasa lembut, dalam, dan basah. Lidahnya tenggelam dalam mulut Luhan. Secara naluriah Luhan mengangkat tangannya, meletakkannya di dada pria itu. Jari-jarinya menari dengan gerakan pelan, menyusuri dada Sehun yang kokoh.

Sehun mengecup sudut-sudut bibirnya seperti menahan diri, mensyukuri tiap ciumannya, lalu menarik diri untuk menatap mata Luhan lekat-lekat. Dengan malu Luhan menarik tangannya. "Apakah kau siap untuk berhenti, Luhan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam ketika ia pelan-pelan menyingkirkan selimut dengan kakinya.

Mata Luhan melirik gugup ke bawah dan memperlihatkan keterkejutan yang tak terucapkan.

"Aku tidak main-main, kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu apa yang akan kaulakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Pikirkanlah." Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menciumi telapaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Lalu Luhan meletakkan tangan Sehun di atas tubuhnya. Dengan suara pelan Sehun menggeram nikmat. "Tidak usah buru-buru."

Matanya menjadi gelap dan ia menyeringai puas saat Luhan menyentuhnya lebih dalam. "Ah, Luhan." Beberapa saat berikutnya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, ia mengerang, "Kata siapa kau Nona Sok Alim?"

Sehun menggulingkan tubuh Luhan hingga telentang dan membungkuk di atasnya, berkutat dengan ikat pinggang jas kamar yang dikenakan wanita itu. Ketika berhasil membuka simpulnya, dengan tidak sabar Sehun menyingkirkan jas itu.

Ketergesaannya segera terjawab. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu terpana. Matanya menelusuri tubuh telanjang di hadapannya dengan rakus, dengan lapar. Wajahnya seperti terheran-heran ketika akhirnya matanya memandang wajah Luhan. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik sekali, Kuper."

Mulai dari bahu, tangan Sehun menelusuri lengan Luhan, menyentuh tiap pembuluh darah di balik lengannya sebelum bergerak menuju dadanya, payudaranya, lalu pusarnya. Ia membelai-belai tubuh Luhan dengan lembut.

Sentuhan pria itu membangkitkan sejuta gelitik kenikmatan di sepanjang kulit Luhan. Ia terus menggeliat. Punggungnya melengkung sebagai reaksi atas usapan tangan Sehun di pusarnya; ia menekuk lututnya ketika tangan pria itu membelai pinggangnya. Baru ka li ini ia merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap tubuhnya dan reaksi erotisnya atas belaian Sehun.

"Kau cantik sekali," bisik Sehun. "Aku tidak tahu mana dulu yang harus kucium."

Sehun memutuskan untuk mencium bibirnya dulu sementara ibu jarinya mengusap-usap puncak payudaranya. Dengan bibir yang masih basah oleh gairah dan ciuman mereka yang membara, Sehun mengecup payudaranya. Luhan membenamkan jari-jarinya di rambut Sehun dan mendesahkan nama pria itu.

"Apakah itu berarti ya?"

"Ya," erang Luhan, "ya."

"Lagi?'

''Ya."

Belaian lidahnya membangkitkan ledakan erotis dalam diri Luhan. Baru saat itulah Luhan menyadari betapa bercinta dapat merasuki seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia menjadi rakus dan ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya.

Tubuh mereka belum bersatu sepenuhnya namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Seluruh cinta dan gairah yang dirasakan Luhan pada pria itu menyatu di sana dan muncul menjadi puncak yang menggetarkan.

Tubuh Luhan seperti dihantam gelombang badai topan. Luhan dapat merasakannya di perut dan payudaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hingga ke ujung-ujung jarinya. Efeknya terus berpendar dan mendesis bahkan jauh setelah semuanya berlalu.

Akhirnya Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun, terpana oleh sensasi menggelora yang ditumbuhkan dari tubuh yang tak pernah disangkanya sebagai tubuh yang begitu bergairah. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun terenyak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kenapa? Karena menjadi salah satu wanita terseksi yang pernah diciptakan? Kau begitu mengagumkan," bisiknya ketika ia menyapu bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya. "Hebat dan sangat mengagumkan."

"Puncak payudaramu sensitif sekali." Sehun berbisik dengan heran dan kagum.

"Kau membuatku malu." Seluruh tubuh Luhan terasa panas dan bersemu merah oleh gelombang panas yang dialirkan oleh cara mata, tangan, dan bibir pria itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya, mengecap tubuhnya.

"Tadi kau memanggilku kuper. Kupikir kau sudah lupa."

"Memang, sampai aku mulai bercinta denganmu."

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Kurasa aku ingat memperhatikanmu di pantai suatu hari dan berpikir betapa kau akan menjadi gadis yang hebat dalam beberapa tahun." Ujung jarinya kembali membelai ringan ujung payudara wanita itu. "Aku ingat merasa menyesal karena aku takkan bisa melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita. Terus terang aku senang bajingan tolol itu membuatmu patah hati."

"Bajingan tolol yang mana?"

"Yang kaucintai. Bajingan tolol yang membuatmu tergila-gila."

"Oh," ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, kau pasti sudah menikah." Sehun menundukkan kepala dan mengecupnya. "Aku pasti menjalani hidup dengan baik."

Ia terus menciumi tubuh Luhan, tanpa mengindahkan protes wanita itu yang nyaris tak bisa bernapas ketika mulut Sehun terus bergerak turun.

"Sehun," erang Luhan ketika pria itu mulai membuka pahanya.

Sehun mencumbunya dengan penuh kasih, terus menciuminya, dan menikmati tubuh Luhan. Lidahnya terus berputar dan membelai dan menggoda hingga sekali lagi Luhan serasa melayang-layang.

Saat tubuh mereka hampir bersatu, Sehun berkata, "Luhan, ini adalah penantian yang panjang. Buka matamu dan tataplah aku.

Luhan tidak hanya membuka matanya melainkan juga mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria itu. Dengan erangan panjang dan dalam, Sehun mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka. Untuk sesaat Sehun terdiam, napasnya tidak teratur saat ia menatap wajah Luhan.

"Apakah kau tidak. . .?"

"Belum," jawabnya pelan di atas sudut bibir wanita itu. "Bibirmu begitu menggoda."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm. Kapan-kapan aku akan menceritakan khayalan-khayalanku tentang bibirmu itu."

"Ceritakan sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Kau akan merasa malu dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Sehun memiringkan kepala Luhan ke belakang dan menciuminya. Lalu tangannya bergerak turun dan merangkum pinggang Luhan dengan erat, kemudian Sehun bergerak mengayun dan mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka lagi.

.

*HunHan*

.

Garukan Vivi di pintulah yang membangunkan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Energinya terkuras habis, hingga ia dan Sehun jatuh tertidur. Tungkai kakinya membelit kaki Sehun. Sebelah tangan Sehun menangkup payudaranya dengan posesif sementara tangannya yang lain dikaitkan ke rambutnya. Ketika ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, Sehun menggerutu pelan, "Jangan bergerak."

"Aku harus bangun. Lagi pula, Vivi harus keluar."

"Dasar anjing," umpat Sehun, menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menendang selimut. "Aku akan membawanya keluar dan membuat kopi." Ia memeluk leher Luhan dan menciumnya dengan suara keras. "Jangan ke mana-mana." Sehun melepaskan Luhan, lalu mengayunkan kakinya ke sisi tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu kamar tidur, tanpa memedulikan ketelanjangannya.

Luhan sangat memedulikannya. Ia berbaring di tengah-tengah selimut yang acak-acakan dan mengagumi pria itu hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Tubuhnya terasa berpendar-pendar oleh rasa bangga bahwa ia memiliki kekasih yang paling tampan di seluruh jagat raya.

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan melihat tubuhnya mengalami perubahan yang sangat drastis sejak malam sebelumnya. Ada lecet-lecet akibat jenggot di payudara dan perutnya. Rasa nyeri yang lebih dikarenakan rasa nikmat daripada sakit terasa di antara kedua pahanya. Ia menikmati rasa nyeri itu.

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, ia berpakaian. Luhan menenteng sepatunya, dan berjalan menyusuri rumah itu, menuju ke dapur. Tampak olehnya sebuah pintu yang setengah terbuka. Ia mendorongnya pelan dan membukanya.

Kamar Haowen. Hal itulah yang langsung terlihat olehnya. Pakaian-pakaiannya tergeletak di sana-sini, sebuah kebiasaan buruk yang dulu membuatnya marah namun kini dengan pedih dirindukannya. Berbagai poster bintang rock, pahlawan-pahlawan olahraga, dan sebuah poster Miranda Kerr berbaju bikini yang ceria memenuhi dinding-dindingnya. Sebuah miniatur pesawat Victory ada di meja bersama setumpuk buku sekolah.

Meskipun baru menempati kamar itu sebentar, Haowen sudah mengisi kamar itu dengan ciri khasnya. Selain barang-barang yang dari dulu sudah dimilikinya, Luhan juga melihat sebuah pesawat televisi baru lengkap dengan perlengkapan video, sesuatu yang memang diidam-idamkan Haowen sejak lama. Sebuah telepon yang tampaknya baru saja dipasang diletakkan di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Di samping _compact disk player_ -nya terdapat setumpuk CD album baru.

Air mata menggenangi mata Luhan saat ia berbalik keluar dan menutup pintunya. Ia tidak menyadari seberapa besar kemurahan hati Sehun. Rumah ini pasti tampak bagai surga bagi Haowen, yang diajarkan bahwa barang-barang materi tidaklah penting.

Ia harus segera merebut Haowen kembali. Kalau tidak ia akan kehilangan Haowen selamanya. Segera setelah ia bertemu dengan anak itu, ia akan menyuruhnya untuk pindah kembali ke rumah, tempat Haowen seharusnya berada.

Sehun mengenakan celana olahraga. Ia sedang berada di dapur, mengocok botol berisi jus jeruk ketika Luhan masuk. "Kopinya hampir siap."

"Aku tidak mau minum kopi." Suara Luhan yang santun membuat guncangan botol itu langsung berhenti. "Satu-satunya yang aku mau darimu adalah penjelasan lengkap tentang mainan mewah yang kau limpahkan untuk Haowen. Kupikir kita sudah sepakat tentang kemewahanmu yang berlebihan itu semalam."

Dengan gerakan yang dikontrol hati-hati, Sehun meletakkan botolnya. "Apa aku harus mengambil kembali apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya? Pikirkan dong, Luhan. Apa yang kita sepakati semalam adalah bahwa aku orangtua yang berlebihan karena aku tidak memiliki anakku selama enam belas tahun dan bahwa kau akan bersabar terhadapku."

"Well, setelah melihat taman impian elektronik yang disamarkan sebagai kamar tidur itu, kesabaranku langsung habis."

Sehun bertolak pinggang. "Ada apa sih, kok tiba-tiba kau jadi begitu?"

"Kau melimpahi Haowen dengan barang-barang yang indah untuk mengambilnya dariku!" tuduh Luhan.

"Itu tidak benar."

"Kurasa itu benar."

"Buat apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena kau harus menjadi yang pertama dalam kamus setiap orang. Orang hebat. Sang pemenang. Nomor satu. Di posisi puncak."

"Kurang dari satu jam yang lalu," desis Sehun, "kau yang ada di posisi puncak. Dan menyukai setiap menitnya. Atau harus kusebut setiap incinya?"

Tubuh Luhan langsung terasa panas terbakar oleh amarah dan rasa malu. Ia membanting sepatunya ke lantai dan langsung memakainya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Haowen dan Vivi yang baru masuk.

"Mom!" seru Haowen. "Aku tidak percaya waktu melihat mobil Mom di depan. Ada apa?"

Luhan terlalu kaget melihat Haowen, hingga tidak mampu berbicara. Ia juga merasa takut jika ada sesuatu dari penampilannya yang dapat mengungkap apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Nenekmu, Haowen," ujar Sehun dari belakang Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya berhasil berbicara dan dengan pelan memberitahu Haowen, "Nenek meninggal kemarin siang."

"Kemarin?"

"Luhan dan aku mendiskusikannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak merusak pestamu. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Ayo Vivi. Kita ke belakang."

Anjing itu mengikuti Sehun lewat lorong meninggalkan Luhan dan Haowen berdua. Haowen tampak sangat menyesal. "Mom, maaf aku tidak ada di sana waktu Nenek meninggal."

"Kau kan tidak tahu."

"Iya sih, tapi Mom kan jadi sendirian semalam."

"Aku—aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memang perlu waktu untuk berpikir."

Haowen melangkah maju dan memeluk ibunya. "Mom pasti sangat sedih. Aku tahu apa yang akan kurasakan jika ada sesuatu terjadi pada Mom."

Luhan balas memeluk Haowen erat-erat. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. "Terima kasih, Sayang."

"Kapan pemakamannya?" tanya Haowen, melangkah mundur.

"Siang ini. Kurasa tidak perlu ditunda lagi. Mom sudah mengatur segalanya sebelumnya. Tentu saja kita sudah memiliki tempat untuk makamnya," tambah Luhan, membayangkan makam Ji hyo dan ayahnya.

"Dad dan aku akan datang. Jam berapa?" Luhan menyebutkan waktunya. "Upacaranya tidak akan lama." Haowen mengangguk, membuat beberapa helai rambut pirangnya jatuh di keningnya. Secara refleks Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikannya. "Bagaimana pestanya?"

"Asyik sekali. Kami bergadang sampai jam empat main poker."

"Poker?"

"Ya. Dad memberiku beberapa trik sebelum aku pergi dan akhirnya aku menang sepuluh dolar."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada pesta."

"Aku mencoba menelepon kemarin dan minta izin. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Mom tidak ada di rumah. Tadinya aku sempat takut kalau Dad tidak mengizinkanku pergi."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dad ingin tahu apakah orangtua Jack bakal ada di rumah dan apakah bakal ada minuman keras atau obat terlarang atau hal-hal semacam itu. Aku harus meyakinkan Dad kalau Jack bukan pecandu narkoba dan begitu pula teman-teman lain yang diundang. Katanya Dad percaya padaku, tapi tetap saja Dad menelepon Mrs. Moore." Haowen menyeringai. "Sekarang aku punya dua orangtua yang keras!"

"Apakah Sehun keras padamu?"

"Di sini ada hal-hal yang disebut Dad sebagai peraturan rumah. Tidak boleh nonton TV sampai semua PR selesai dan Dad sudah memeriksanya. Hanya satu kaleng soda per hari, tapi aku boleh minum jus buah sebanyak yang aku mau. Telepon dibatasi tiga kali tiap malamnya, masing-masing cuma lima belas menit. Kalau suara musik-nya sampai bisa didengar Dad, berarti itu sudah terlalu keras. Dad sangat mirip dengan Mom. Dad bahkan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak boleh bersantai-santai sepanjang musim panas, tapi harus mencari pekerjaan kalau aku memerlukan uang bensin. Tuh, kan? Dad sepakat dengan Mom tentang hal itu. Aku bilang aku memang sudah berencana untuk bekerja."

"Kau suka tinggal bersamanya, Haowen?" Luhan tahu ia bersikap tidak adil dengan menempatkan Haowen dalam posisi itu, tapi ekspresinya yang sungguh-sungguh menuntut jawaban yang jujur.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Haowen, salah tingkah. "Rumahnya bagus. Aku akan merasa sangat kesepian tanpa Vivi sekarang, setelah aku terbiasa ditemani olehnya. Setelah makan setiap malam, Dad dan aku akan mengobrol tentang banyak hal, sama seperti yang kita lakukan. Kadang kami bercanda dan tertawa-tawa, tapi Dad akan menjadi serius tentang topik-topik tentang Tuhan dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan integritas, hal-hal yang penting, Mom tahu, kan?"

Haowen menguap lebar-lebar dan menutupnya. "Aduh, maaf, Mom. Sepertinya aku mengantuk berat setelah bergadang semalaman."

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidur dulu? Kita bertemu nanti siang."

"Mom yakin? Apa Mom tidak mau kutemani pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau istirahat saja."

Luhan dapat melihat Haowen merasa lega, Walau pun anak itu sekali lagi memeluknya dengan tulus. Ia sudah keluar dari pintu depan ketika ia mendengar Haowen berseru, "Hei, Dad? Dad ada di mana?" sama seperti yang biasa diucapkan Haowen padanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa bersaing dengan ayah kandung Haowen, seorang astronot yang mampu memberinya sebuah mobil baru dan televisi baru, sementara ia sendiri harus menabung lebih dari setahun baru bisa membeli pelapis dinding kamar anak itu?

Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak mau. Tidak lagi.

.

*HunHan*

.

Dengan langkah gontai Luhan menaiki anak tangga rumahnya. Ia tidak menyalakan lampu sama sekali, meskipun hari sudah senja dan semburat keunguan memenuhi tiap sudut rumahnya.

Di kamar tidurnya ia melepaskan sepatu kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan meletakkan tasnya di atas lemari kecil. Luhan berjalan menuju jendela yang mengarah ke pekarangan belakang, ia menatap ke kejauhan untuk beberapa saat. Keputusasaan telah melumpuhkannya.

Ia baru saja hendak berbalik ketika ia melihat bola sepak Haowen tergeletak begitu saja di balik rumpun bunga azalea. Bola itu tampak kesepian, terbuang, dan telantar, dan tampaknya melukiskan segala kesedihan dalam hidup Luhan.

Ia mendesah kuat-kuat, dan mengulurkan tangan ke belakang punggung untuk membuka risleting gaun hitamnya.

"Mari kubantu."

Ia terlonjak kaget, lalu berbalik. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka, masih mengenakan jas hitam dan kemeja putihnya. Ketika denyut jantungnya sudah kembali normal, ia menegur pria itu. "Kau membuatku kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kami mengikutimu pulang."

"Kami? Haowen mana?"

"Aku menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahku. Tadinya dia tidak mau pergi, tapi aku bilang padanya bahwa perbincangan kita hanya untuk orang dewasa dan dia tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

"Perbincangan apa?"

"Perbincangan yang baru akan kita mulai. Pertama-tama aku mau tahu dulu bagaimana kau mengatasinya."

"Maksudmu mengenai ibuku?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku sudah merasa tenang karena aku tahu ibu pun sudah tenang. Pada akhirnya."

"Bagus. Sebelum kita lanjutkan, sebaiknya kita buka dulu gaun itu." Sehun melangkah masuk. "Berbaliklah."

"Aku tidak akan membuka gaunku, Sehun. Kalau kita mau berbicara, aku lebih suka tetap memakainya."

Sehun tampak segan untuk berdebat. "Terserah, tapi aku mau melepaskan beberapa hal." Ia membuka jas dan dasinya dan melempar keduanya ke ujung tempat tidur Luhan. Ia membuka kancing kerahnya dan menggulung lengan kemejanya. "Nah, sekarang lebih enak."

"Sebenarnya aku senang kau di sini," ujar Luhan. "Aku juga perlu bicara."

"Silakan."

"Kau duluan."

"Oke." Sehun bertolak pinggang, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan menatap lantai di antara kakinya untuk beberapa detik sebelum menengadahkan matanya untuk menatap Luhan. "Haowen dan aku sudah membicarakan hal ini, Luhan."

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Kami ingin pergi ke pengadilan dan secara resmi mengganti namanya menjadi Oh."

Kata-kata itu menghunjanmya bagai sebilah tombak. Ia nyaris meratap pedih. Mengubah nama Haowen akan mengkhiri segalanya. Nama itu akan memperkuat identitas Haowen. Dia akan menjadi anak Sehun. Bukan anaknya.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya parau.

"Aku ingin mengakuinya di hadapan publik."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Sehun. Ancaman ibuku untuk membeberkannya di hadapan publik tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku tahu, tapi pengakuan di hadapan publik menjadi penting sekarang. Bahkan, aku ingin semua orang untuk tahu siapa Haowen dan betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Aku menelepon orangtuaku pagi ini dan memberitahu mereka tentang Haowen."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa sesal. "Maksudmu setelah rasa kagetnya hilang? Mereka langsung mau terbang kemari akhir pekan depan untuk menemui cucu laki-laki mereka. Haowen berbicara pada mereka berdua dan kurasa akan membuat tagihan telepon interlokal melambung tinggi. Itulah yang disebut cinta."

Luhan merasa tercekat, dan langsung memunggungi Sehun lalu berjalan menuju jendela lagi "Baguslah. Aku turut bahagia bagi Haowen." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Sehubungan dengan berita itu, untungnya aku sendiri juga sudah membuat keputusan."

Bahunya yang kecil terangkat ketika ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak akan melawanmu untuk memperoleh hak perwalian, Sehun. Pertama, aku tidak bisa bersaing. Kau adalah ayah kandungnya. Kredibilitasmu sudah tidak perlu dibuktikan. Aku sudah menjadi orangtua yang hebat, tapi sejauh ini kelihatan nya kau juga melakukannya dengan baik, yang harus kuakui, mengejutkanku. Kedua, aku tidak akan menempatkan Haowen dalam posisi dia harus memilih salah satu di antara kita. Dia menyayangiku. Dia menyayangimu. Kurasa kita berdua menyayanginya dan menginginkan yang terbaik. Dia senang tinggal bersamamu. Dia menginginkan namamu. Kurasa membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu seterusnya adalah hal terbaik. Aku berencana untuk mengatakan hal itu padanya."

Tenggorokannya terasa perih dan tercekat oleh emosi. Ia nyaris tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lagi pula dalam dua tahun dia bakal pergi kuliah kok."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya egois, kau tahu. Sejak Ji hyo memberitahuku dia sedang hamil, aku menginginkan bayi itu karena aku menginginkan seseorang untuk dicintai, seseorang yang akan membalas cintaku. Seorang anak yang kubesarkan, dan akan mencintaiku dengan sendirinya.

"Ji hyo memonopoli perhatian orangtuaku walaupun itu perhatian negatif. Dia membuat orangtua-ku lelah. Mereka hanya memiliki sedikit energi untuk dicurahkan padaku. Jadi aku membutuhkan Haowen sebesar dia membutuhkanku."

Ia menengok ke belakang, menatap Sehun. "Tapi dia sudah tidak membutuhkanku untuk mengurusnya lagi. Dan aku tidak bisa membebaninya dengan tanggung jawab untuk membuatku bahagia, memenuhi kebutuhanku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku terpaksa harus menyela," ujar Sehun. "Apakah kau tidak terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak berusaha terdengar seperti seorang martir. Jangan berpikir aku melihat diriku seperti itu. Seharian aku mempersiapkan pidato ini. Setiap kata yang kuucapkan adalah ungkapan hatiku. Tolong biar aku selesaikan. Masih ada yang lain." Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, menyuruhnya melanjutkan.

"Apa yang terjadi pagi ini..."

"Hmm?"

"Ada beberapa alasan mengapa hal itu sampai terjadi."

"Yang pasti pemanasannya bagus."

"Sehun, tolong."

"Maaf." Sehun melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku merasa sangat sedih atas kematian ibuku. Tidak berdaya, kau tahu. Seperti bertanya-tanya apa gunanya hidup ini kalau harus berakhir dengan memelas seperti itu?"

"Aku mengerti. Kau membutuhkan kontak dengan manusia lain, dan penegasan bahwa hidup ini memang memiliki arti."

"Ya," ujar Luhan, diam-diam merasa terkejut karena Sehun dapat memahaminya dengan baik dan mampu menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya. "Tepat. Dan—"

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Saat itu aku sangat emosional."

"Kau mencari suatu cara untuk menyalurkan emosimu. Dan penyaluran puncak kepedihan emosi dan fisik itu adalah seks."

"Benar," ucap Luhan pelan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun, bergerak mendekatinya.

"Ya."

"Pembohong."

Kepala Luhan langsung terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau berbohong. Ada alasan lain yang membuat mu bercinta denganku." Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan jari-jarinya. "Kau mencintaiku. Benar kan, Luhan?" Luhan menelan ludah, membasahi bibirnya, dan berkedip. "Ya, kan?" ulangnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Akulah bajingan tolol yang membuatmu patah hati."

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja," ujar Luhan, membuka matanya yang berair. "Kau hanya membuatku tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa cinta monyet seorang remaja bisa bertahan sampai selama ini."

Luhan merasa bebannya selama tujuh belas tahun ini mulai terangkat dari hatinya. Kebebasan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada pria itu layak dibayar dengan sebagian harga dirinya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu. Saat kau bergulingan di selimut pantai dengan kakakku. Saat kau terbang ke angkasa. Saat kau tiba-tiba menyerbu pekarangan rumahku, marah-marah karena surat-surat kaleng itu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun menyelipkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. "Luhan, Luhan-ku sayang, perlu waktu lama untuk menyadarinya, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Luhan di bawah poninya.

Namun saat Sehun menarik diri, keningnya berkerut. "Pidatomu hebat juga, tapi tiga perempatnya hanyalah omong kosong. Haowen tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu dan tinggal bersamaku selamanya. Dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku berkali-kali dan tanpa kompromi. Bahkan aku tidak akan kaget kalau saat ini dia sedang berkemas untuk pulang."

"Selain itu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seorang martir. Kau jelas tidak egois. Bahkan, bisa dibilang kau adalah orang paling tidak egois yang pernah kukenal. Kau memiliki kapasitas besar untuk mencintai, yang membuatku ingin meminta bagian." Ia menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan.

"Dan kalau kau membiarkan aku menyelesaikan pidatoku sebelum kau memulai pidatomu, kau akan tahu bahwa Haowen bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang namanya ingin kuganti menjadi Oh."

"Apa?"

"Kurasa perubahan nama dan pernikahan dapat ditangani oleh seorang hakim. Sambil menyelam minum air. Hanya dibutuhkan satu perjalanan ke pengadilan, dan karena parkir di pusat kota mahal—"

"Sehun!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau menikah? Denganku?"

"Tentu saja denganmu. Kau akan menjadi ibu bagi semua anak-anak ku di masa mendatang." Sehun menumpangkan sebelah tangannya di atas perut Luhan dan menelusurinya ke bawah. "Bahkan, karena aku melanggar aturanku sendiri ketika bersamamu dan tidak menggunakan kondom, mungkin sudah ada seorang anak yang tumbuh di dalam sana."

Sehun menciumnya pelan dan menautkan bibirnya di bibir Luhan saat ia menambahkan, "Terakhir kali aku lupa memakai kondom aku kehilangan banyak, jadi aku mau menggiringmu ke altar secepat mungkin. Aku ingin bayiku yang lainnya mendapatkan haknya, seperti keabsahan yang tidak diperoleh Haowen."

Ia menangkup payudara Luhan, ibu jarinya mengusap puncaknya hingga menegang. "Aku ingin melihatmu menyusui anak-anak kita."

"Sehun." Luhan mengulurkan tangan ke pipi pria itu dan membisikkan nama pria itu dengan nada memuja.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Luhan tanpa ditahan-tahan lagi. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun saat lidahnya dengan aktif bertemu dengan lidah Luhan, menampakkan sensualitas yang ada dalam dirinya namun dipendam khusus bagi pria ini.

"Ada beberapa peraturan dalam rumah," ujar Sehun keras, selagi ia masih mampu berpikir jernih. "Kau terus menjadi dirimu sendiri yang hebat itu. Aku akan menjadi suami yang setia namun keras."

"Suzette dan cewek-cewek seperti dia harus menyingkir."

"Setuju. Lagi pula aku akan punya istri yang selalu siap melayaniku." Senyum Sehun pelan-pelan menghilang dan matanya menatap mata Luhan dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Satu-satunya yang tidak dapat kulepaskan, Luhan, adalah pekerjaanku. Kalau aku tidak menjadi penerbang, aku bukanlah Sehun. Kalau aku bukan Sehun, kau tidak akan mencintaiku. Oke?"

"Oke."

"Nantinya akan terasa menakutkan," lanjut Sehun masih dengan nada serius. "Pihak keluarga melewati waktu-waktu yang menegangkan saat program penjelajahan luar angkasa dimulai. Aku sudah melihat hal itu menimbulkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Aku sudah melihat hal itu menghancurkan pernikahan."

"Pemikahan lain tidak memiliki aku," ujar Luhan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang penuh percaya diri "Aku kuat. Dan aku memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi. Lihat saja berapa lama aku menunggumu."

Mata Sehun menjadi gelap oleh gairah. "Aku tahu perasaan itu." la menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan, meyakinkan Luhan tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Luhan, meraih ritsletingnya. "Bisakah kita melepaskan gaun ini sekarang?"

.

.

The End

.

 **HunHan**

.

.

.

Jangan minta epilog ya, karena memang gak ada. Haha

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	12. Terima Kasih

Ada yang pernah baca Bittersweet Rain - Sandra Brown versi HunHan?

Mau remake cerita itu kalau memang belum ada. Ceritanya tentang tokoh cowo (anggap Sehun) yang terusir dari rumahnya sendiri. Lalu setelah beberapa tahun, Sehun kembali ke rumahnya dengan alasan kondisi kesehatan ayahnya yang memburuk. Tanpa disangka, istri muda ayahnya, Luhan, adalah seorang gadis yang dikenal Sehun dan sempat dikagumi Sehun. The Worst part is Luhan menyimpan perasaan mendalam untuk Sehun. Cinta pertama Luhan.

Cuplikan :

Sehun sudah pergi, takkan pernah muncul kembali. Mengapa tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya ada kemungkinan Sehun akan kembali? Bagaimana perasaannya bila Sehun benar-benar kembali? Benarkah selama ini ia bersikap jujur terhadap dirinya? Apakah ia menikah dengan Sooman karena ingin membahagiakan Sooman, membantu mengurus bisnisnya, menjadi teman Baekhyun, bukan karena ingin membuat Sehun cemburu dan sedih sebab laki-laki itu meninggalkan dirinya seenaknya? Tidakkah ini hanya pembalasan untuk perasaan sakit hati yang harus ditanggungnya ketika Sehun meninggalkannya? Tidakkah diam-diam ia berharap Sehun mendengar kabar pernikahannya, teringat peristiwa di musim panas dua belas tahun yang lalu, menyulut murka dalam hati Sehun?

.

.

.

Terus...saya mau nanya. Ada yang pernah baca FF HunHan yang ceritanya Sehun dan Luhan bercerai karena Luhan tidak bisa hamil. Dan Sehun dipaksa menikahi Irene,oleh ibunya. Tapi kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan berobat agar mereka bisa kembali menikah, karena Sehun masih mencintai Luhan.

Ada yang tau itu judulnya apa? Penasaran pengen baca lagi, tapi menghilang dari Fav Story

.

.

.

Oke. Yang lagi nunggu End chapter Long Time Coming, silakan dibaca. Sudah saya upload sebelum chapter ini.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca cerita re-write yang saya publish. Semoga tidak mengecewakan selera readernim semua. Dan buat yang berbaik hati memanggil saya author... Terima kasih banyak, saya merasa tersanjung, walaupun sebutan itu kurang pantas saya terima. Karena sebenarnya saya cuma reader juga, sama seperti readersnim. Dan saking cintanya sama bacaan, saya senang berbagi apa yang pernah saya baca. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. Mungkin buat next review readersnim sekalian bisa manggil saya "neneng". Wkwkwkwk

*Deep Bow


End file.
